Ghostly Devil
by kleirin
Summary: "Ketika dia berjalan, kau tidak mendengar langkahnya. Ketika dia di depanmu, kau tidak menyadarinya. Dia tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan, mencoba mendeteksinya dengan merasakan energi sihirnya-pun percuma, karena dia tidak mempunyainya. Naruto Astaroth... Dia adalah definisi dari sebuah kata 'Hantu." Genius!Naruto. Naruto/?. Slight-AU.
1. Ghost

_Ghostly Devil_

 _Chapter 1 - The King, and The Queen_

* * *

Sebuah cemberut terlihat di wajah seorang Sona Sitri. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah, setelah melihat laporan terbaru yang berada di depannya.

 _Judul Keluhan: Trio Mesum!_

Tanpa membaca seluruh laporannya, Sona bisa menebak apa isinya. Keluhan Klub Kendo kepada Trio Mesum lagi. Sungguh, Sona tidak tahu bagaimana mereka tidak kapok selalu dihajar oleh anggota klub Kendo karena selalu mengintip.

*crunch*

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Sona mengalihkan matanya dari laporan yang berada di depannya, ke seseorang yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di pintu masuk ruangan OSIS Akademi Kuoh.

Seseorang itu mempunyai sebuah apel yang mempunyai bekas gigitan berada di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman besar berada di wajahnya.

"Bekerja lembur lagi eh, _Ketua_?"

Ejekannya membuat wajah Sona iritasi sedikit.

Mencoba mengabaikan lelaki itu, Sona kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada kumpulan laporan yang berada di mejanya.

"Aku dengar kau mempunyai budak baru. Apa ada hubungannya dengan murid pindahan pagi ini?" Lelaki itu bertanya, dari nadanya yang kasual, seolah dia hanya berbicara hanya untuk berbicara, bukan karena benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Sona singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan-laporan di depannya. Mengambil satu kertas dari tumpukan laporan itu, Sona membacanya sebentar, sebelum menandatangani laporannya.

"Genshirou Saji, bukan? Eh, dia oke, aku rasa. Sedikit mesum... Ah, dia akan bahagia berada di peeragemu yang isinya wanita semua."

Sona menghela nafasnya. Ia berhenti fokus kepada laporannya, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang berada di pintu ruangan OSIS itu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sona dengan capek.

Melemparkan apelnya yang sudah habis ke tong sampah, lelaki itu memberikan senyuman besar ke Sona.

"Apa seorang lelaki tidak boleh mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya?" Lelaki itu berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

Sona hanya memberikan lelaki itu deadpan. "Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Rias."

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa.

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, apa ada alasan kau disini selain mencoba untuk mengangguku?" Tanya Sona dengan nada jengkel.

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Aku disini hanya untuk menemuimu. Kau selalu sibuk beberapa minggu ini, pulang larut malam, dan selalu mempunyai hal yang diurus di sekolah sampai larut malam. Aku hanya ingin mengecek kalau kau tidak mati dari segala stress ini." Lelaki itu menjawab, berjalan ke kursi yang berada di depan meja Sona, dan duduk di depan Sona.

Sona hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kemudian kembali mengurusi laporan-laporan yang berada di depannya.

"Daripada mengurusiku, sebaiknya kau mencari anggota peerage. Aku yakin Hilda sudah lelah mengurusmu, Naruto." Ucap Sona dengan kasual.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu bingung kenapa orang selalu mengira aku hanya mempunyai satu anggota peerage, dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanya mempunyai satu anggota peerage? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mempunyai satu set?" Balas Naruto jengkel.

Sona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mumpung kau disini, lebih baik kita berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lebih penting." Mendengar itu, Naruto menaikan alisnya, penasaran. "Ada beberapa aktivitas mencurigakan di sekitar area Gereja tua yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya."

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Stray?"

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dari beberapa investigasi yang AKU dan RIAS lakukan," lanjut Sona, menekankan kata dirinya dan Rias sambil memberi glare kepada Naruto, "—kita membuat konsklusi kalau ada beberapa Malaikat Jatuh yang beraktivitas disana."

"Ah," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Rogue?"

Sona menaikan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini aku dan Rias hanya membiarkan mereka, karena mereka belum membuat masalah. Kita akan bertindak jika mereka membuat masalah."

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Naruto bertanya. Ia kemudian menyeringai, "Aku cukup ahli dalam hal yang menyangkut 'seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak'." Lanjutnya.

Sona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mempunyai sebuah... Skill set yang bagus untuk pekerjaan ini. Infiltrasi markas mereka, dan cari tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Aku mempunyai feeling buruk tentang ini..."

Naruto melihat kearah Sona sebentar, memandangnya dengan serius. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

"Akan dilakukan."

Dan dengan kata itu, Naruto yang tadi berada di depan Sona menghilang dalam sekejap. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang pernah berada di depan Sona hanyalah sebuah kilat kuning yang muncul ketika Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sona menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan kembali fokus ke laporannya.

Naruto Astaroth. Atau Naruto Uzumaki, sebagaimana dia dikenal di sekolah ini.

Sona mengenal Naruto sejak... Sejak sangat lama, bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mengenal Naruto. Naruto sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak... Sejak dari awal. Onee-sama bilang kalau mereka dipertemukan satu sama lain ketika ia baru 3 bulan dan Naruto baru 5 bulan.

Naruto adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, kakaknya, tentu saja, adalah salah satu dari Satan sendiri, Ajuka Beelzebub, sementara adiknya adalah Diadora Astaroth. Dari yang ia lihat, hubungan antara Naruto dan Ajuka bisa dibilang sangat dekat, sementara hubungan mereka berdua kepada Diadora bisa dibilang.. tidak cukup baik. Ini lebih difaktorkan karena Diadora yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya dibesarkan oleh kakeknya.

Lady dan Lord Astaroth adalah dua figur penting di dunia politik Iblis. Mereka jarang sekali berada di rumah. Membesarkan Ajuka tanpa influensi dari kakeknya, yang terkenal dengan kepercayaan 'Pro Old Satan'-nya, sudah sangat sulit bagi mereka.

Keluarga Astaroth adalah keluarga tradisionalis. Mereka terkenal dengan kepercayaan mereka yang mendukung Lucifer original sendiri. Sebelum Perang Saudara, Keluarga Astaroth sangat loyal kepada keluarga Beelzebub.

Sayangnya, Minato Astaroth, tidak mendukung kepercayaan klannya. Minato tidak pernah vokal dengan ketidak percayaannya, membuat beberapa anggota klan mengira bahwa ketidak percayaannya hanyalah 'fase' yang dialami anak muda sepertinya. Ketika ia diangkat menjadi Ketua Klan, dan menikahi Iblis Low-Class, hampir ada pembenrontakan diantara Keluarga Astaroth.

Minato bisa menenangkan mereka semua, dan berjanji untuk menaikan Kushina, istrinya, menjadi High-Class dengan turnamen promosi.

Beberapa tahun setelah itu, Ajuka lahir. Dia adalah kebanggaan Minato dan Kushina, dan untuk mereka berdua, ia adalah sebuah bibit baru untuk Klan Astaroth yang berisi pohon tua. Sebuah awalan baru untuk Klan Astaroth. Minato berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjauhkan Ajuka dari influensi ayahnya, Glazya Astaroth.

Pada saat itu juga, walaupun Minato, secara teknik adalah ketua klan, ia menjauhkan dirinya dan keluarganya dari klan sendiri dengan mempunyai manor dan area sendiri.

Ajuka tumbuh besar, tanpa influensi banyak dari klannya dan edukasinya di-homeschool langsung oleh Minato dan Kushina.

Saat perang saudara terjadi, walaupun sebagian besar dari klan ingin bertarung untuk faksi Old Satan, beberapa bagian ingin tetap neutral. Minato memberikan keputusan untuk tetap neutral, dengan sedikit indikasi bahwa, 'secara resmi, kita adalah neutral, tetapi apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku bukanlah aksi yang resmi, jadi kalian harus menanunggungnya sendiri.' Beberapa dari klan mengira bahwa Minato secara tidak resmi, memberikan support untuk faksi Old Satan, dan beberapa lainnya mengira bahwa arti sebenarnya yang Minato maksud adalah, kalian semua boleh memilih jalan kalian masing-masing dengan syarat tidak ada yang boleh tahu.

Tapi sebenarnya, kata Minato ditujukan untuk Ajuka yang ingin bertarung bersama sahabatnya Sirzech untuk faksi New Satan.

Setelah itu, perang saudara selesai. Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Beelzebub yang baru. Sebagian besar Astaroth, yang awalnya mengira mereka akan disingkirkan karena mendukung Old Satan, melihat Ajuka, salah satu dari mereka, menjadi seorang Satan, menggantikan alegiansi mereka kepada Beelzebub yang baru. Walaupun begitu, mereka hanya memberikan loyalitas mereka kepada Ajuka, bukan kepada faksi New Satan.

Dan kemudian, Naruto lahir. Saat Naruto lahir adalah saat paling kritis di Dunia Bawah. Populasi Iblis berada pada tingkat paling rendah. Berbagai klan memproposikan pernikahan. Dan juga membangun kembali sistem pemerintahan.

Minato dan Kushina sangat sibuk. Begitupun juga dengan Lord dan Lady Sitri.

Minato dan Lord Sitri bisa dibilang adalah teman baik. Mempunyai dua orang anak, dan keduanya pada umur yang sama, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sona dan Naruto kepada seorang babysitter, dan sekaligus agar mereka berdua saling mempunyai teman main.

* * *

Mata biru langit memandang gereja yang berada di depannya.

Tengah malam. Gereja tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir ia adalah salah satu anak bodoh yang mencoba untuk menguji nyali di gereja ini.

Banyak yang bilang gereja ini berhantu. Dari penampilannya yang tua dan menyeramkan, orang-orangpun juga tidak berani untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

Membuat gereja ini menjadi sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

Memberikan seringaian, Naruto meregangkan lehernya.

Makhluk supernatural mempunyai banyak kemampuan alami daripada seorang manusia biasa. Dari dulu, mereka mengandalkan kekuatan alami mereka itu sampai dengan mereka sama saja seperti manusia biasa jika tidak menggunakan kemampuan itu.

Tidak seperti manusia yang harus berevolusi dan kreatif untuk bertahan hidup.

Kegelapan membuat penglihatan mereka lebih lemah, karena itu mereka membuat lampu. Mereka ingin berada di benua lain dalam waktu sekejap, dan mereka menciptakan pesawat.

Ketika manusia mempunyai CCTV, motion sensor, alarm, dan seterusnya, untuk mendeteksi orang yang berusaha menyusup, makhluk supernatural hanya mengandalkan satu hal.

Pendeteksian energi seseorang. Iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat. Mereka diciptakan dari satu tuhan yang sama. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan dan energi yang bisa dibilang mirip. Karena itu, mendeteksi satu sama lain bisa dibilang mudah. Perasaannya seperti sebuah perasaan yang kau dapat ketika kau merasa seseorang sedang mengawasimu.

Karena itu, berurusan dengan seseorang yang bisa menahan energinya sangat sedikit, sampai dengan jika ia berdiri tepat di belakang seorang malaikat jatuh biasa, malaikat itu tidak akan menyadarinya, mereka bisa dibilang, sangat, sangat tidak beruntung.

Dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya, Naruto mulai menahan energi iblisnya.

Ia kemudian dengan santai masuk ke gereja itu lewat pintu depan, kedua tangan berada di sakunya.

Ia membuka pintunya dengan lebar, memberikan suara 'creaaakk' yang biasa terdapat pada pintu tua.

' _Ah, suara itu sudah pasti akan mengalihkan mereka semua.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Entah darimana, ia mengeluarkan sebuah apel, dan dengan santai, memakannya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Satu hal yang sangat unik dengan Naruto adalah, sejak kecil, ia mempunyai energi iblis, dan hawa keberadaan yang sangat, sangat kecil. Orang kadang tidak mengingat kalau dia berada di samping mereka. Atau tidak memperhatikan kalau dia ada di samping mereka. Tentu saja, mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang sangat kecil, Naruto sangat sering, sangat sering membuat pelayannya khawatir karena mereka kadang tidak sadar jika ia tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah kenapa, Ajuka dan orang tua Naruto selalu bisa merasakan hawanya.

Dan juga, dilahirkan dengan energi iblis yang sangat kecil, Naruto harus kreatif dalam hal bertarung. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan Sihir, seperti Rias atau Sona. Oke, sebenarnya dia bisa, tetapi sihirnya tidak akan sekuat mereka.

Dengan hawa keberadaan dan energi iblis yang sangat kecil, banyak orang yang meremehkannya. Ditambah lagi, dengan kabar bahwa ia hanya mempunyai satu anggota peerage dan sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menambahnya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa ia hanyalah membuat nama Astaroth dan Beelzebub jelek.

Mendengar suara derapan kaki menuju kearahnya, Naruto dengan santai mengalihkan arah jalannya kesamping.

Asal dia tidak berada tepat di depan mata seseorang, ia bisa memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Tumbuh dengan hawa keberadaan dan energi yang sangat kecil, Naruto belajar menahannya sampai dimana seolah ia tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan dan energi sama sekali.

Bukan berarti ia bisa kemana-mana tanpa terdeteksi. Ia masih mempunyai sebuah fisik. Asalkan ia tidak berada di area penglihatan seseorang, ia yakin ia tidak bisa dideteksi sama sekali.

"Pintunya terbuka." Ucap salah satu orang berkostum pendeta.

"Mungkin hanya angin." Jawab rekannya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan untuk menutup pintunya.

Berhenti di langkahnya, Naruto kemudian membuang apel yang sudah ia habiskan, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

' _Baiklah, jika aku sekelompok Fallen Angel yang, mungkin, secara illegal sedang berada di teritori orang lain untuk melaksanakan rencana super jahat, dimana aku akan menjadikan ruangan utama untuk semua rencanaku...'_

Tepat disaat itu juga, Naruto melihat sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke bawah tanah.

' _Ah, ruang bawah tanah. Klise.'_

Sambil menguap, Naruto dengan kasual jalan ke pintu itu.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang remaja perempuan. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut pirang yang ia kuncir keatas, poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya, dan badan yang bisa dibilang slim yang memakai pakaian gothic lolita.

Perempuan itu mempunyai sebuah cemberut di wajahnya yang cantik, alis yang mengkerut, dan telapak tangan yang terkepal.

Hildegarde, atau yang dikenal sebagai Hilda di sekolahnya, duduk di sofa dengan jengkel. Sesekali ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sungguh akan membunuhnya jika dia tetap membuatku menunggu..."

Hilda adalah, yap, Queen dari protagonis kita.

Hilda adalah seorang iblis sejak ia lahir. Ia adalah iblis kelas bawah yang dilahirkan dibawah nama klan Beel. Klan Beel adalah klan iblis level bawah, yang terkenal karena kemampuan mereka untuk memproduksi seorang budak. Mereka melatih siapapun yang lahir di bawah klan mereka, maupun itu sebuah budak, atau bahkan anak dari ketua klan sendiri, mereka akan melatih anak perempuan untuk menjadi seorang maid, dan kemudian menjual mereka. Dalam konteks, ini bisa dibilang tidak illegal karena mereka hanya memperjual 'jasa', tapi karena iblis yang dijual tidak mempunyai hak untuk memilih, selama beberapa tahun terakhir, bisnis ini menjadi semakin diinvestigasi. Hilda masih ingat saat saat itu. Itu juga tepat dimana ia bertemu dengan Master untuk pertama kalinya.

 _-7 Tahun Yang Lalu-_

 _"A-apa? Zebola?! Dimitri, bukankah mereka adalah klan Old Satan?!"_

 _Dengan penasaran, Hilda melihat ke pembimbingnya dengan wajah penasaran._

 _Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruangan kepala klan. Hilda tidak tahu kenapa ia dipanggil kesini, Madam Iris, pembimbingnya, berkata bahwa ia telah dipanggil oleh ketua klan dan harus memberhentikan latihan Maid-nya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Iris, ini kesempatan langka! Mereka menawarkan banyak uang, uang yang mungkin bisa membuat kita hidup enak selama 7 generasi!"_

 _"Ta-tapi-"_

 _"Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri, Iris?! Apa kau tidak mementingkan kelangsungan klan ini?! Kita bukan seperti klan iblis lain yang mempunyai harta berlimpah... Klan kita... klan Beel, sudah berada di ambang kepunahan! Kita tidak mempunyai posisi politik, kita tidak mempunyai harta yang berlimpah. Satu-satunya hal yang kita punya hanyalah bisnis budak ini!"_

 _Hilda bergetar sedikit, agak takut mendengar suara ketua klan yang menggelegar._

 _Dmitri Beel. Ketua Klan Beel. Dia adalah seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 220 tahun, tetapi hanya terlihat seperti 40 tahun. Ia mempunyai kepala yang botak dan wajah yang sangar. Walaupun hanya berasal dari Klan Beel, Dmitri adalah veteran perang saudara Iblis, dan juga veteran Perang Besar. Dia berada di pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Asmodeus sendiri ketika perang besar._

 _"Ta-tapi... Kau tahu bukan menurut aturan, kita tidak boleh 'menjual' budak yang dibawah 17 tahun? Hilda... Dia masih 10 tahun! Ini illegal! Bukan saja kau ingin terkait dengan faksi Satan Tua, tapi kau juga merendahkan dirimu lagi dengan mencoba menjual anak 10 tahun!"_

 _*SLAP*_

 _Mata Hilda terbuka lebar. Dmitri Beel mungkin bisa dibilang pria yang keras. Kejam, malah, tetapi, satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak pernah menyakiti keluarganya sendiri._

 _"Madam..." Gumam Hilda, melihat kearah mentornya dengan khawatir._

 _"Apa yang kita lakukan adalah penjualan seorang makhluk hidup, Iris. Tentu, kau bisa dengan naifnya bilang kalau kita hanya melatih perempuan perempuan ini untuk menjadi budak, lalu kemudian memberikan jasa mereka kepada klan klan Iblis yang lain. Tapi ingat juga, kita juga melatih mereka untuk mendahuluikan kepentingan Master mereka daripada mereka sendiri. Jika kau melihatnya dari pandangan lain, kita hanyalah membuat sebuah alat, lalu kemudian menjualnya kepada orang lain untuk kepentingan kita sendiri. Kita bahkan melatih mereka sejak bayi, walaupun fakta ini kita sembunyikan karena masalah legalnya." Dmitri menghela nafasnya. "Aku benci melakukan ini... Mencabut hak seseorang... Itu bukanlah hal yang manusiawi. Setiap malam aku tidur, dengan mengetahui bahwa aku mengambil ribuan hak orang untuk hidup. Aku memaksa mereka untuk menjadi seorang budak. Mereka ditumbuhkan untuk menjadi seorang budak. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain sejak mereka hidup karena AKU membuat mereka menjadi budak seseorang, dan kemudian menjual mereka."_

 _Iris menggertakan giginya. "Kalau begitu-"_

 _"Berhenti? Lalu apa? Bisnis... Ini sudah ada sejak generasi ayahku. Klan Beel, klan yang memproduksi budak yang bagus, kita dikenal karena itu. Ayahku, membuat kita terkenal. Jika kita menarik bisnis ini... Klan Beel hanyalah klan Beel. Klan yang tidak berguna. Di dunia seperti ini, dimana politik dan posisi adalah segalanya, kau akan gugur jika kau tidak mempunyai sebuah.. value. Sebuah nilai. Sebuah kegunaan, untuk orang lain. Jika kau tidak mempunyai semua itu, kau hanyalah akan menjadi fodder, karakter samping, karakter belakang yang tidak mempunyai peran dalam cerita. Orang yang dikorbankan demi sesuatu yang lebih besar."_

 _Hilda hanya diam. Ia bisa mengerti sedikit, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia... Ia akan dijual. Ke sebuah klan yang bernama Zebola. Hilda tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa._

 _"Kalau begitu... Kita... Kita hidup bagaikan orang biasa saja... Kita berhentikan bisnis ini... Kita jalankan hidup, seperti iblis biasa..." Iris berkata, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya._

 _Dmitri membuang nafasnya dengan kecewa. "Walaupun kau adalah anakku, kau masih sangat naif, Iris. Apa kau ingin dikorbankan? Aku..." Dmitri berhenti sedikit. Ekspresinya takut, seolah mengingat kejadian horror yang pernah ia lihat. "Aku melihatnya senidiri... Saat aku masih seorang prajurit dibawah Asmodeus-sama yang lama. Dia..." Ekspresi tak nyaman terlihat di wajah Dmitri. "Aku ingat saat itu. Di Underworld. Ilos. Sebuah kota iblis. Kita mendapat informasi bahwa satu batallion Fallen Angel akan berada disana. Intel yang kita dapatkan sangat bagus. Dengan intel itu, kita bisa mempersiapkan perangkap untuk menghabisi satu batallion secara langsung. Melihat pada waktu itu, jumlah faksi Fallen Angel sangat sedikit, kehilangan satu batallion akan memberikan pukulan berat untuk mereka. Tapi... Hanya ada satu masalah dengan perangkapnya. Ilos... Ilos adalah pemukiman iblis. Bukan pemukiman besar, bukan juga pemukiman yang kecil. Kita tidak tahu apa yang satu batallion Fallen Angel ingin lakukan di sebuah pemukiman Iblis, dan Asmodeus-sama juga tidak terlalu perduli. Jika kita menjalankan perangkap itu, kita akan memusnahkan Fallen Angel dan pemukiman itu secara bersamaan. Faksi Fallen Angel mungkin akan kehilangan satu batalion, tapi kita akan kehilangan satu pemukiman, yang isinya jutaan. Kita memulai rencana untuk evakuasi, tapi Asmodeus-sama..."_

 _Dmitri menggertakan giginya._

 _"Dia hanya menyeringai. Dia memerintahkan untuk tidak mengevakuasikan penduduk dan hanya tetap diam. Ia tidak mau sisi Fallen Angel merasa ada yang aneh karena satu pemukiman Iblis tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia ingin mereka tetap berpikir kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Pada malamnya... Sebuah ledakan sangat besar... Jutaan nyawa melayang..."_

 _Iris dan Hilda mempunyai mata lebar karena shock._

 _"Setelah fiasco itu, ketika ditanyakan, ia berkata, 'Ilos hanyalah kumpulan para Iblis iblis tidak berguna. Tidak ada seorang nobel atau orang penting disana, jadi tidak apa-apa'."_

 _Dmitri melihat kearah Iris dengan tajam. "Apa kau mengerti sekarang, Iris? Dengan uang sebanyak yang ditawarkan Zebola, kita bisa menutup bisnis ini dan memulai bisnis baru. Kita bahkan mungkin bisa menjadi figur politik!"_

 _"Ta-tapi... Kau tahukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Hilda?..."_

 _Dmitri mengepalkan tangannya. "Ia... Ia adalah bajingan menjijikan. Menggunakan anak kecil sebagai 'mainannya'. Tetapi... Jika kita tidak menutupinya dengan ini, kita akan terus membuat banyak budak lagi... Mengorbakan seseorang, untuk menyalamatkan jutaan orang. Aku... Aku rela."_

 _Iris mengepalkan tangannya. Air mata mengucur dari matanya._

 _"Hi-Hilda... Go-gomenasai..."_

"-da?"

Hilda mengkedipkan kedua matanya, menyadari, sekaligus kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

Tepat di depannya wajahnya, ada wajah Naruto dengan jari di depannya yang mempunyai gestur seolah ia ingin memetik tangannya, jelas sekali dari tadi ingin menyadarkan Hilda dari lamunannya dengan memetikan jarinya.

Ekspresi iritasi terlihat di wajah Hilda.

*BUKH*

"Hmph. Terlalu dekat, idiot." Gumam Hilda dengan kasual sambil membersihkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang kini tersender di tembok yang berada di ujung ruangan karena terlempar oleh pukulan Hilda hanya memberikan Hilda sebuah glare.

"Oy oy! Aku jelas sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan itu!" Serunya sambil menunjuk kearah Hilda.

"Meninggalkan seorang wanita sendiri, lalu kemudian seenaknya mendekatkan wajahmu ke seorang wanita. Sepertinya aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memasukan konsep kesopanan ke dalam otakmu, Master. Oh, maaf. Pemakaian kata yang salah. Maksudku 'ke dalam kepalamu' karena jelas sekali kau tidak mempunyai otak, Master." Ucap Hilda tajam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Ekspresi jengkel terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Kali ini aku mempunyai alasan!"

"Oh?"

* * *

"Hm, Fallen Angel, eh?" Gumam Hilda sambil menyiapkan sebuah piring di depan Naruto yang dengan manis duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ya. Sona dan Rias merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari mereka, jadi aku mencoba menginvestigasinya. Ternyata, yang hanya ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah memerhatikan pemilik Sacred Gear." Ucap Naruto dengan bosan. Ia kemudian menguap, "Padahal aku sudah merasa excited. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah aksi. Semua Stray selalu dihandal oleh Rias dan Sona, mereka tidak menyisakan untukku. Dan oh, apakah kita masih mempunyai jus jeruk?"

"Di kulkas, biar ku ambilkan." Sahut Hilda dari arah dapur yang hanya bersebelahan dengan ruang makan tempat Naruto berada. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hilda menaruh segelas jus jeruk di depan Naruto.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan sebuah aksi," Ucap Hilda sambil jalan kearah dapur. "Yang diincar oleh pihak Fallen Angel adalah pemilik Sacred Gear bukan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Hilda melanjutkan, "Apa kau begitu naif untuk tidak berpikir kalau _mereka_ juga mengincarnya?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan itu." Wajah Sona dan Rias kini terbayang oleh Naruto. "Mengingat bahwa Sona baru saja mendapatkan seseorang, aku rasa ini adalah giliran Rias."

"Hmph. Si putri manja itu," Gumam Hilda. "Tahu dia, paling dia akan membiarkan pemilik Sacred Gear-nya mati. Dan secara 'tidak sengaja' muncul ketika dia hampir mati dan kemudian menghidupkannya lagi sebagai iblisnya. Oh, dan mungkin mempermainkannya dulu seharian sebelum memberitahukan dia kalau dia iblis."

Naruto hanya sweatdrop. "Sangat spesifik sekali... dan juga, itu semua hanyalah kebetulan."

Hilda memutarkan bola matanya. "Ya, bertemu dengan Himejima saat dia sedang terpojok, tanpa sengaja berada di area yang sama dengan Kiba yang saat itu sedang kabur dan kemudian pingsan."

Suara masak terdengar dari arah dapur membuat Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mencium aromanya dan mencoba menebak apa yang Hilda masak.

"Omelet?" Tebak Naruto.

"...Ikan bakar. Aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa berpikir ikan bakar mempunyai bau yang sama dengan omelet."

"Ikan bakar?! Kau bilang makan malam hari ini adalah ramen!"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak mencium bau ramen dari mulutmu. Kau berhenti makan ramen dulu kan sebelum pulang, Master?"

"..."

"Jangan makan mie terlalu banyak dalam sehari, Master. Kau harus makan sehat juga."

"Tumben perduli." Sahut Naruto, memberikan Hilda yang sedang membawa hidangan makan malam mereka ke meja makan.

"Sebagai pembantu personal yang loyal kepada pewaris keluarga Astaroth, ini memang obligasiku untuk perduli pada kesehatanmu, Master." Ucap Hilda tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa sambil menyajikan makanannya di depan Naruto.

"Daaaannnnn, akutidakmoodmakankarenaakucurigainiberacun."

"Apa itu, Master?" Tanya Hilda dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

"Jadi, siapa pemilik Sacred Gear ini? Dan apa Sacred Gear yang dia punya sampai-sampai membuat penasaran pihak Fallen Angel?" Tanya Hilda, yang berdiri dengan tegap di belakang Masternya selagi Naruto makan.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bisakah kau duduk saja dan makan bersama denganku?!" Seru Naruto jengkel.

Yang hanya dibalas oleh keheningan oleh Hilda.

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, mereka belum tahu Sacred Gear apa yang dia punya, tetapi salah satu orang di posisi tinggi di Fallen Angel merasa kalau Sacred Gear ini pantas untuk diperhatikan. Mereka berpikir ini adalah salah satu top tier Sacred Gear, mungkin Longinus sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

Hilda menaikan alisnya penasaran. "Hmm... Orang seperti itu ternyata ada di antara kita, huh. Apa kau tidak ingin ingin merekrutnya?"

Naruto hanya memberikan Hilda pandangan blank.

Hilda memutarkan bola matanya. "Jadi, siapa dia? Pemiliknya?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Issei Hyoudo."

Hilda mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memastikan ia tidak berhalusinasi kalau Naruto berbicara itu.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya. "Ya, Issei Hyoudo yang _itu._ "

Hilda hanya terdiam, sedikit kaget karena Issei Hyoudo mempunyai potensial untuk mempunyai Sacred Gear yang dibilang sangat kuat.

"...huh." Adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Hilda. "Dan, apakah Rias sudah mengetahui informasi ini?" Tanya Hilda lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya selagi mengunyah makanannya. Menelan makanannya, Naruto kemudian menjawab,

"Tidak," Ucapnya. "Yang Rias dan Sona tahu hanyalah ada sebuah grup Fallen Angel yang berada di pinggir kota Kuoh, bermarkas di gereja tua yang sudah tak terpakai disana."

Hilda melihat masternya dengan penasaran.

Satu hal yang Hilda ketahui, selama 7 tahun bersama Naruto, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Jika Hilda bisa memasukan Naruto ke dalam sebuah kategori, Hilda akan memasukannya ke dalam genius strategis.

Sona mungkin terkenal atas kejeniusannya, tetapi iapun masih tidak sebanding dengan kejeniusan Naruto.

Naruto, apa yang ia lakukan, semuanya seolah ia melakukannya karena sudah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi, dua hari, seminggu, sebulan kedepan. Seolah ia bisa melihat masa depan. Ia mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh pada satu saat, tetapi seminggu kemudian kau kemudian baru sadar _kenapa_ ia melakukan itu.

Naruto... Naruto selalu berada di depan semuanya. Bukan hanya selangkah, atau dua langkah di depan. Beberapa langkah di depan semuanya.

Ada alasan kenapa Naruto tetap disegankan walaupun ia dujuluki sebagai iblis terlemah di 'generasi baru'. Pikiran tajamnya disamakan dengan kemampuan strategis Lucifer yang dulu.

Dan lagipula, alasan kenapa ia dijuluki sebagai iblis terlemah bukanlah hanya karena energi iblisnya yang bisa terbilang sangat kecil. Lebih karena tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh. Seluruh lawannya hancur karena mereka terperangkap dalam perangkap Naruto, dan lalu kemudian dihabiskan oleh Hilda.

Walaupun disebut sebagai iblis terlemah, Naruto juga bisa dibilang sebagai _wildcard._ Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuannya sepenuhnya, dan tidak ada yang tahu pasti seperti apa dia sebenarnya kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya.

Karena itu, Hilda yakin, Naruto menginvestigasi Fallen Angel itu bukanlah hanya karena ia mematuhi perintah Sona semata.

"Kau tahu bukan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memberitahukan informasi ini kepada Rias?" Tanya Hilda penasaran.

Naruto menyeringai. "Mmm.. ya. Seolah menekan tombol 'Start' pada sebuah video game. Memberitahukan informasi ini... Seolah menekan tombol untuk memulai sebuah film."

"Dan, apakah kau akan menekan tombol itu?"

Naruto hanya melihat Hilda dengan pandangan, 'menurutmu?'

Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Ya, kau selalu suka menekan tombol yang penuh tanda tanya."

Naruto terkekeh. "Anggap saja sebagai sebuah bantuan dari seorang teman dekat. Rias itu... Walaupun aku tidak memberitahunya, dia tetap akan tahu pada akhirnya." Menyelesaikan makannya, Naruto meminum jus jeruk yang tadi diberikan Hilda. "Karena itu, minggu depan, aku akan... Bertemu dengan seseorang."

Hilda memberikan Naruto pandangan tajam. "Jadi kau berencana untuk kabur lagi tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Naruto. "A-ah... Barusan aku sudah bilang bukan?" Ucapnya gerogi. "Oh ya," Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Kau ingat Genshirou Saji?"

Hilda mengangguk. "Bidak baru Sitri-sama?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Kau akan sparring dengannya besok." Melihat Hilda menaikan alisnya dengan penasaran, Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia pantas berada di peerage Sona atau bukan. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka karena orang yang dia rekrut sangat inkompeten."

Hilda memberikan Naruto pandangan datar. "Aku tahu kalau soal itu. Kau selalu menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sama setiap Sitri-sama mendapatkan anggota baru." Hilda menyeringai. "Jika aku tidak tahu, aku akan berpikir kalau kau mempunyai, ah, 'sesuatu' untuk Sitri-sama, Master."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung. "Mempunyai sesuatu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Hilda hanya memberikan Naruto pandangan datar. "...masih idiot seperti biasa. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Sitri-sama."

"Oy oy maksudmu apa!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, terlihat semua anggota OSIS berada di ruangan OSIS, mengerjalan pekerjaan mereka sebelum bel masuk dimulai.

Membaca dokumen proposal dari Klub Basket SMA Kuoh untuk mengadakan sparring melawan SMA tetangga, Sona menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tsubasa, apa gymnasium akan dipakai pada tanggal 28 Oktober jam 4?" Tanya Sona tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang ia baca.

Gadis yang dimaksud Sona memberikan gumamam, menandakan kepada Sona kalau ia sedang memproses pertanyaan Sona dan mengecek apakah gymnasium terpakai atau tidak.

"Ah.. Tidak. Tetapi klub volley akan memakainya pada pukul 6."

Sona mengangguk. "Tambahkan kalau Klub Basket akan memakai gymnasium dari pukul 4 sampai 6." Lanjut Sona. Mendengar konfirmasi dari Tsubasa, Sona menandatangani dokumen yang ia pegang.

"A-ah... Gomenasai, Kaicho." Saji, yang daritadi hanya duduk di sofa ruangan OSIS dengan malu berkata.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Saji dengan gerogi.

Mendengar itu, Sona mengedipkan kedua matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

Melihat Saji baru saja secara 'resmi' menjadi anggota peerage-nya kemarin, Sona belum mempersiapkan dokumen dokumen untuk memasukan Saji sebagai anggota OSIS.

"Aku merasa... Ada yang kurang." Gumam Sona sambil berpikir keras. "Mengingat-ngingat, sepertinya sebelum anggota peerage ku secara resmi menjadi anggota OSIS, mereka melakukan sesuatu..."

Mendengar itu, seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada di ruangan, minus Tsubaki, tiba-tiba membeku. Pundak mereka menjadi kaku, dan ekspresi takut, seolah mengingat sesuatu berada di wajah mereka.

"A-ah... Kaicho, aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Momo dengan gerogi dari sebrang ruangan.

"Ya, aku rasa tidak ada yang kurang. Lebih baik langsung menjadikan Saji sebagai anggota saja." Tsubasa, yang berada di samping Momo ikut menyahut.

"Yap! Tidak ada yang aneh!"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Kaicho."

"Ya, lebih baik jadikan Saji menjadi anggota secara resmi disaat ini juga!"

Sona melihat kearah peeragenya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Sementara Saji juga melihat ke semuanya dengan bingung karena tingkah aneh mereka.

Tsubaki menghela nafasnya. "Sparring bersama Hilda, Kaicho."

Mendengar itu, seluruh anggota peerage Sona memberikan Tsubaki glare.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi realisasi terlihat di wajah Sona.

"Ah ya." Ucapnya, "Pantas saja ada yang kurang. Entah kenapa Naruto selalu menyuruh Hilda untuk sparring dengan anggota peerage ku setelah aku mendapatkan Tsubaki." Lanjutnya. Ekspresi nostalgia terlihat di wajah Sona. "Aku masih ingat wajah Momo dan Tsubasa setelah dibantai oleh Hilda," Tsubasa dan Momo menjatuhkan kepala mereka ke meja, mengingat kekalahan mereka. "Reya yang mempunyai luka sangat banyak, ia harus diperban seperti mummy, Tomoe yang mempunyai mimpi buruk selama seminggu penuh setelah sparring," Reya dan Tomoe menjatuhkan wajah mereka dengan depresi ke meja mereka. "Oh, dan juga bagaimana Ruruko hampir tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu dan harus absen dari sekolah." Mendengar itu, Ruruko membantingkan wajahnya juga ke meja.

"Untuk melindungi harga diriku, aku sparring dengan perempuan itu ketika aku pertama kali dihidupkan sebagai anggota peerage Kaicho. Aku masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanku dan kekuatan iblis yang baru. Aku yakin aku lebih kuat sekarang." Ucap Tsubasa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, masih agak kesal dengan kekalahannya pada Hilda.

"Aku juga." Sahut Momo.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Begitupun juga aku."

"Mmm, aku juga."

Sahut anggota peerage Sona satu per satu, membuat Sona sweatdrop karena mereka masih tidak mau mengakui kekalahan mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian semua jauh lebih kuat daripada waktu kalian pertama kali sparring bersama Hilda," Ucap Sona. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Saji. "Jadi, siap-siaplah, Saji. Mengetahui Naruto, ia akan pasti menyuruh Hilda untuk mengetes kemampuanmu." Lanjut Sona dengan kasual, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mendengar itu, Saji melebarkan matanya. "Eeeehh?! Aku bahkan masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanku!" Seru Saji protes.

Protesnya mendapatkan pandangan simpatetik dan 'aku mengerti' dari seluruh anggota peerage Sona.

Tsubaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian ini..." Ucap Tsubaki seolah seperti seorang kakak yang lelah mengurus adik-adiknya.

"Lagipula, ini adalah tes yang bagus. Sparring itu mendorong kalian semua, bukan? Dan juga mengakselerasikan pertumbuhan kalian agar kalian kuat lebih cepat. Jadi aku rasa, ini bagus."

Mendengar bahwa ia akan langsung sparring di hari keduanya menjadi iblis, Saji merasa sedikit gerogi.

"Eh... Sungguh? Aku harus sparring?" Melihat anggukan dari Sona, Saji terlihat semakin gerogi. Ia kemudian melihat kearah seluruh anggota peerage untuk bantuan. "Apa setidaknya ada tips untukku?"

Tsubaki menyeringai.

"Hmmm, mungkin tidak ada salahnya memberikanmu sedikit tips. Mari aku ceritakan tentang Hilda."

* * *

"Hmmm~ ah lihat. Aku selalu suka Jum'at pagi~" Siul Naruto dengan ceria sambil berjalan di halaman depan SMA Kuoh, dengan Hilda yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa disampingnya.

"Jum'at pagi dimana setiap klub selalu datang lebih pagi untuk menjalani latihan pagi~" Lanjut Naruto, melihat kearah lapangan Kuoh. "Ada Klub Jogging dan Klub Senam berjogging di sisi trek, lalu klub sepakbola yang sedang latihan di tengah lapangan~"

Melewati gym, Naruto mengintip sebentar kedalam, "Klub Basket dan Klub Volley yang membagi lapangan untuk latihan, dan juga Klub Drama yang latihan di panggung~ ah, apakah ini yang orang-orang bilang _highschool sprit?!"_ Seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Mungkin aku harus mengikuti klub! Bagaimana menurutmu, Hilda? Aku cocok bukan menjadi anggota klub? Hmm, mungkin aku akan mengikuti klub basket!"

"Pfft." Hanyalah respon yang Naruto dapat dari Hilda.

Ekspresi iritasi terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Oy oy! Apa maksudmu dengan 'pffft'?! Jangan meremehkanku! Aku akan membawa klub basket kita ke kejuaraan dan mengalahkan SMA Seirin!"

Hilda hanya melihat Naruto dengan blank. "Kau hanya labil. Paling setelah sekali latihan kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi dan kemudian keluar."

"Hey! Itu tidak benar!"

Hilda hanya memberikan Naruto pandangan blank.

"Ingat Klub Volley? Dan Klub Baseball? Dan Klub Sepakbola?"

Naruto terdiam. Ekspresi malu terlihat di wajahnya. "Klub Volley sangat membosankan! Dan Klub Baseball penuh dengan orang-orang yang ngeselin. Dan Klub Sepakbola sangat tidak kompak! Kau bisa membuat mereka berkelahi dengan hanya bilang 'Ronaldo atau Messi?'" Seru Naruto jengkel. "Oy! Hyuga!" Panggil Naruto ke salah satu anggota klub sepakbola yang ada di lapangan. Melihat orang yang dimaksud menengok kearah Naruto, Naruto melanjutkan, "Ronaldo atau Messi?!" Tanya Naruto. Hyuga menjawab, orang disamping Hyuga mendengarnya, dan kemudian berbicara sesuatu. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, klub sepakbola terlihat sedang memiliki argumen besar. Naruto melihat kearah Hilda dan menunjuk kearah Klub Sepakbola.

"Lihat?!"

"Klub tidak cocok denganmu. Tidak ada yang cocok denganmu. Faktanya, lebih baik kau mati saja." Ucap Hilda dengan kasual.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Seru Naruto, seolah mendapatkan ide, membuat Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda bahwa aktivitas olahraga tidak cocok denganku. Mmm, ya, klub seperti klub membaca mungkin lebih cocok untukku!"

Hilda melihat Naruto sambil menaikan alisnya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa diam dengan anteng dan membaca buku selama satu menit. Kau hanya akan membuang bukunya setelah membaca kalimat pertama dan lalu komplain kenapa matahari tidak terbit saja di barat."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Hilda hanya memberikan Naruto pandangan blank.

"O-oke, mungkin itu benar! Tetapi aku tidak akan mengkomplain kenapa matahari tidak terbit di barat, aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu seperti mensalut kepada orang yang memberikan planet Uranus namanya. Pfft! Jenius, bukan? Pfft, Uranus! Mengerti? Mengerti?"

Hilda hanya menghela nafasnya, memikirkan kembali kenapa ia menjadi budak seorang idiot seperti ini.

"Jadi, aku asumsikan kita akan berpisah disini? Aku pergi ke ruangan OSIS dan kau ke Klub Rias?" Tanya Hilda, mencoba mengalihkan topiknya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menyadari kalau mereka kini berada di sebuah koridor yang mempunyai dua jalan berbeda. Lurus untuk ke ruangan OSIS dan ke kiri untuk ke area gedung sekolah lama, tempat klub Rias.

"Baiklah~ Sampaikan salamku ke Sona. Dan juga, jangan sampai kalah, oke?" Ucap Naruto sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah lama.

Hilda hanya menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Pastinya, Master."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hilda berjalan ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

" _Absolute Illusion?_ " Tanya Saji dengan bingung.

Tsubaki mengangguk. "Hilda adalah seorang Illusionis. Dia adalah master dalam membuat ilusi."

"Maksudmu," Saji bertanya, "Dia bisa membuat aku mengira dirinya menghilang, seperti di acara sulap seperti itu?"

Tsubaki sedikit kaget melihat Saji bisa menangkap konsepnya dengan cepat, dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kemampuan curang, bisa dibilang." Ucap Tsubasa dengan jengkel.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya _Absolute Illusion?_ Ilusi miliknya absolut?" Tanya Saji lagi dengan bingung.

"Bisa dibilang, ilusi yang diciptakan Hilda sangatlah absolut. Sangat nyata, dan hanya bisa dipatahkan jika dia menginginkannya, tentu, kecuali kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya." Sahut Sona dari mejanya.

"Jika kau terperangkap kedalam ilusinya... Maka berakhir sudah untukmu." Ruruko berkata.

Tsubasa mengangguk. "Ketika sudah terperangkap dalam ilusinya, dia bisa mengontrol duniamu. Salah satu kemampuannya adalah memanipulasi kelima indra milik makhluk hidup. Apa yang kau lihat, dengar, rasa, cium, semuanya dikendalikan olehnya."

Mendengar itu, Saji merasa gerogi sedikit. "Sungguh? Apa mungkin ada kekuatan menyeramkan seperti itu?!"

Semua anggota peerage Sona mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," Tsubaki memulai. "Harus ada... Sebuah sesuatu untuk mengaktifkan ilusinya itu. _Jangan. Melihat. Matanya."_

"Ketika kau melihat matanya dengan langsung, semuanya akan berakhir. Hilda mengaktifkan ilusinya melalui tatapan mata." Momo menambahkan.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Sona dengan pose berpikir. "Kau mungkin punya kesempatan." Ucapnya, membuat Saji dan semuanya kaget. "Sacred Gearmu. Salah satu kekuatannya adalah, kau bisa menyerap kekuatan lawan." Jelas Sona. "Melihat bahwa Hilda tidak tahu kekuatanmu, kau bisa mengakhirinya jika kau dengan cepat menyerap kekuatannya tanpa melihat matanya."

Tsubaki mengangguk. "Benar juga. Asal kau tidak melihat matanya dan kemudian menyerap kekuatannya dengan cepat... Mm, kau mungkin mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang."

Mendengar itu, Saji merasa sedikit percaya diri, melihat Kaichonya dan wakilnya mempercayai dirinya.

"Yosh! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Kaicho!"

*Tok tok*

Mendengar suara ketukan di pintu membuat satu ruangan hening. Semuanya mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

 _Sudah saatnya._

* * *

Saji melihat kearah perempuan di depannya yang akan menjadi lawannya. Sungguh, dari cerita yang diceritakan rekan anggota peerage-nya, Saji akan mengira perempuan yang akan ia hadapi adalah sebuah perempuan buas. Berotot, sangar.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa yang akan menjadi lawannya adalah perempuan cantik.

Dengan wajah rambut pirang yang dikuncir menjadi 'bun' dan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, lalu wajah yang tirus membuat Saji bisa bilang bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah salah satu perempuan tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Ditambah dengan seragam perempuan Kuoh, membuat tampilan perempuan di depannya lebih elegan.

"Baiklah, peraturannya simpel. Waktunya 15 menit, karena 15 menit lagi kita akan masuk. Jika tidak ada pemenang dalam waktu 15 menit, pertandingan akan dibilang seri. Serangan vital yang menyebabkan kematian dan kondisi kritikal dilarang."

Mendengar itu, Hilda menghela nafasnya dengan kecewa. "Padahal baru saja aku memikirkan untuk membuatnya koma..."

Mendengar itu, Saji melihat kearah Hilda dengan takut.

"Tidak ada serangan destruktif yang bisa menghancurkan lingkungan sekitar. Selain itu, semuanya diperbolehkan. Ada pertanyaan?" Melihat tidak ada yang bertanya, Sona memulai sesi sparringnya.

"Baiklah! Hajime!"

* * *

Tok Tok

Rias Gremory menatap pintu ruangan klubnya dengan wajah terkejut, mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Klubnya bermarkas di gedung tua yang sudah diberikan barrier oleh Rias untuk memberikannya pemberitahuan jika ada yang melewatinya. Siapapun itu, pasti akan terdeteksi. Karena itu, tiba-tiba mendengar suara ketukan pintu tanpa ada sebuah pemberitahuan dari barriernya, membuat Rias terkejut.

Akeno, yang berada di belakang Rias, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Rias, melihat dari ekspresi Rias.

"Kau tau itu siapa, Buchou?" Melihat gelengan Rias, Akeno menyeringai sedikit, mengetahui satu orang yang bisa melewati barrier dengan sesuka hati tanpa terdeteksi.

Rias, sepertinya menyadari siapa itu, menghela nafasnya. "Dia selalu membuatku deg-degan jika selalu masuk dengan seperti ini."

Akeno terkekeh mendengarnya. "Silakan masuk, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno kepada orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

Ckrek.

Suara pintu terbuka, dan pemuda berambut pirang yang dimaksud Akeno pun masuk.

Rias melihat kearah Naruto. "Lain kali, bisakah kau bilang dulu jika ingin kesini?" Ucapnya dengan jengkel.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, mengetahui penyebab kenapa barrier Rias tidak mendeteksi Naruto adalah energi iblis Naruto yang sangat kecil. Barrier ini bahkan bisa mendeteksi manusia, yang tidak mempunyai energi iblis sama sekali.

Dengan santai, Naruto berjalan ke salah satu sofa di ruangan itu, dan duduk.

Melihat Akeno menuju ke pantry untuk membuatkannya teh, Naruto dengan cepat memberhentikannya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Akeno-san, aku hanya disini sebentar." Ucap Naruto, sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Jadi, ada yang kau butuhkan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias penasaran. Naruto bukanlah orang yang sosial, bukan tipe orang yang mengunjungi orang lain karena ingin bersosialisasi. Naruto adalah tipe yang mendatangi orang lain hanya jika ada tujuan tertentu.

Mengingat-ngingat lagi, Rias pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto saat ia juga pertama kali bertemu Sona. Pada saat itu, keluarga Rias mengunjungi keluarga Sitri, dan Naruto kebetulan ada disana.

Rias masih ingat momen itu. Sona yang mengejar Naruto dengan wajah kesal, Naruto yang tertawa tebahak-bahak lari untuk menghindari Sona, dan lalu Lady Sitri yang kemudian mengomeli mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Lady Gremory memperkenalkan mereka berdua kepada Rias. Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga tetap mempunyai hubungan yang baik.

"Jadi, aku dengar dari Sona, kau sedang menginvestigasikan sebuah kelompok Malaikat Jatuh yang ada di kota?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias mengangguk. "Aku pertama mengetahuinya setelah diberi notis oleh familiarku. Sekelompok Malaikat Jatuh, dan kemungkinan satu grup Exorcist menyelinap ke Kuoh. Setelah menyeledikinya lagi, aku menemukan bahwa mereka bermarkas di gereja tua yang berada di ujung kota. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun setelah mengetahui itu."

"Ah ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Salah satu perjanjian supernatural. Walaupun secara teknik, Malaikat Jatuhnya berada di area Kuoh, mereka menetap di gereja, sebuah tempat suci. Berdasarkan perjanjian, penyerangan terhadap tempat suci sebuah kaum supernatural dianggap sebagai tindakan perang."

Rias mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Dan walaupun area ini masih dibawah klaim teritori Gremory dan Sitri, berdasarkan perjanjian kedamaian setelah perang besar, mereka boleh masuk ke teritori iblis yang berada di dunia manusia, asalkan mereka tidak melakukan tindakan agresif disana." Naruto melanjutkan.

Rias menganggukan kepalanya dengan sebuah cemberut di wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyukai ini. Membiarkan sekelompok Malaikat Jatuh berkeliaran dengan bebas di rumahku..."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika mereka berada disini dengan perintah dari Azazel sendiri." Rias mengangguk. "Walaupun begitu, kau masih bisa menkonfrontasikan mereka, bukan? Mereka masih masuk ke dalam teritori seseorang tanpa izin, walaupun diperintahkan oleh Azazel sendiri." Lanjut Naruto.

Rias menghelakan nafasnya. "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu, sebelum aku mendapatkan surat, dari Azazel sendiri yang meminta izin untuk membiarkan kelompoknya masuk ke dalam teritoriku."

Naruto menaikan alisnya, baru mendengar informasi ini. "Dan aku asumsikan, kau menerimanya?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias mengangguk.

"Menolaknya akan terlihat tidak sopan, dan memberikan kita reputasi yang buruk kepada Azazel." Akeno menjelaskan, dengan wajah yang monoton, tidak seperti Akeno yang tersenyum seperti biasa.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Akeno yang seperti ini. Mengetahui sedikit latar belakangnya menurut yang diceritakan Rias, Naruto bisa setidaknya, mengerti kenapa Akeno seperti ini.

"Yang membuatnya lebih buruk lagi," Rias melanjutkan. "Tujuan mereka kesini adalah untuk mengamati seorang pengguna Sacred Gear." Ucap Rias dengan kesal.

Naruto menaikan alisnya lagi, tidak menyangka Rias sudah mengetahui informasi ini. "Dan, apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu dia. Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menyeringai. Sedikit menkomtemplasikan apakah ia harus memberi tahu siapa pemilik Sacred Gearnya kepada Rias.

Walaupun Rias tahu, Rias tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena jelas sekali, pihak Malaikat Jatuh sudah 'menklaim' pengguna Sacred Gear itu. Kalau Rias langsung tiba-tiba mereinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis, pihak Malaikat Jatuh akan merasa dirampok. Apalagi, jika yang tertarik dengan pengguna Sacred Gear ini adalah Azazel sendiri.

...kecuali, kalau mereka tidak 'menklaim' pemilik Sacred Gear-nya.

Naruto menkontemplasikannya. Akan sangat berbahaya, jika ia lakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Apalagi jika diketahui oleh Azazel sendiri.

Tapi, jika Issei mempunyai apa yang ia duga, Issei akan menjadi sebuah asset besar untuk kaum Iblis. Bukan hanya untuk Rias saja, tetapi untuk kaum iblis.

Melihat bahwa pihak Malaikat Jatuh sudah mempunyai orang _itu,_ Azazel akan mencoba melawan takdir. Mencoba membawa dua _Heavenly Dragon_ kedalam satu faksi yang sama.

Naruto menkontemplasikannya lagi. Membawa Issei ke dalam faksi Iblis akan sangat menguntungkan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Tetapi akan sangat sulit.

"Naruto-kun?" Rias, yang melihat Naruto diam saja daritadi, bertanya dengan khawatir.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kepada Rias, ia kemudian berdiri dari sofanya, dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Awasilah Issei Hyoudou."

Rias dan Akeno menaikan alis mereka berdua dengan bingung, sekaligus terkejut karena entah darimana Naruto menyebut nama seorang manusia biasa yang tidak punya talenta spesial dan tidak terhubung sama sekali dengan dunia supernatural.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku hanya akan bilang... Dia adalah orang yang kau cari."

Mendengar itu, mata Rias dan Akeno melebar, menyadari apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia..."

Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Rias menghela nafasnya. "Ah, sangat sepertimu untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi disaat yang dibutuhkan." Ucap Rias sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Ahahaha, benarkah? Mungkin Dewi Keberuntungan selalu memihakku,"

Dengan itu, Naruto keluar dari ruangan klub Rias, membiarkan Rias dan Akeno menkontemplasi informasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

* * *

 _-Hilda vs. Saji-_

 _'Sial... Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini!'_

Adalah apa yang dipikiran Saji, yang kini harus kembali menghindari sebuah api yang menuju kearahnya dari Hilda yang melayang di langit.

Sejak awal pertandingan, Saji sudah mengikuti nasihat rekan satu peeragenya untuk tidak menatap mata lawannya karena jika ia menatapnya, ia akan terperangkan dalam sebuah ilusi.

Saji kira akan sangat sulit, karena... Entahlah, Saji kira akan sangat sulit, karena rekan peeragenya mengatakan itu dengan sangat serius.

Tapi ternyata... Siapa tahu kalau sepasang oppai bisa mendistraksi seseorang dari sepasang mata?

Lawannya sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Saji langsung mengaktifkan kekuatannya, memanggil Sacred Gear-nya, tetapi sebelum ia bisa melakukan itu, dunianya menjadi gelap.

Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba ia berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti neraka, setidaknya dari orang orang tersiksa dan api yang ada di sekelilingnya, lalu lawannya yang menaiki sebuah hewan seperti naga yang menembakan api kearahnya.

Ia akan mati jika begini terus!

* * *

 _-Sona dan yang lainnya-_

...

Hening.

Sona dan peeragenya melihat sparing, yang mungkin tidak bisa disebut sparing juga dengan sweatdrop.

Sparringnya bisa dideskripsikan dengan beberapa kata.

Ketika sparring dimulai, Saji dengan sekejap langsung melihat kearah oppai milik Hilda, yang membuat seluruh anggota peerage Sona sekaligus Sona sendiri sweatdrop.

Entah karena insting atau apa, setelah melihat oppainya, Saji langsung saja mencoba melihat mata Hilda.

Dan setelah itu semua terjadi, Saji kemudian menjadi diam terpaku dengan mata melebar.

Hilda mengedipkan matanya.

Setiap kali Hilda sparring dengan anggota peerage Sona, sparring itu selalu berjalan setidaknya untuk 5 menit, sebelum akhirnya Hilda bisa mengalahkannya. Entah karena mereka sudah mengetahui kemampuan spesial Hilda dari awal, atau karena ketika mereka bertarung, Hilda tidak bisa memasukan mereka kedalam ilusi absolut, ilusi dimana Hilda bisa memasukan lawannya ke ilusi yang benar-benar nyata, lawannya tidak akan bisa membedakannya dari realitas.

Ilusi adalah cabang sihir yang sangat sulit, dan juga paling mudah dilawan. Jika kau adalah orang yang perseptif, akan sangat mudah untuk mengetahui kalau kau dalam sebuah ilusi, atau, ada sebuah hal yang tidak tepat.

Sona selalu tertarik dengan tipe yang pintar, tipe yang cerdik, daripada tipe yang kuat. Hilda tidak tahu apakah Sona menyadarinya atau tidak. Karena itu, ketika masuk ke dalam ilusi, semua member peerage Sona mempunyai sedikit feeling bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Maupun itu adalah letak pohon yang tidak sesuai, warna matahari yang sedikit berbeda, atau bahkan letak awan yang berbeda.

Membuat seseorang masuk ke dalam sebuah ilusi absolut butuh waktu. Hilda harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Memasukan seseorang dalam ilusi absolut dalam kurang dari beberapa detik, bisa dibilang sangat sulit, kecuali jika kau adalah sebuah bayi yang tidak mempunyai energi sihir untuk melawan sama sekali.

Karena itu, ketika menatap matanya, dan Saji langsung saja masuk ke ilusi absolut, bahkan Hilda juga bingung.

Apa itu berarti Saji mempunyai energi yang lebih sedikit dari seorang bayi sekalipun?

Memikirkan itu membuat Hilda mengingat pertarungan pertamanya dengan masternya.

"Jadi, aku anggap dia sudah masuk ke dalam ilusimu?" Tanya Sona sambil menghela nafasnya.

Hilda hanya mengangguk.

"Aku kira memasuki seseorang ke dalam sebuah ilusi absolut butuh waktu beberapa menit?" Tanya Sona dengan bingung. Entah kemampuan Hilda meningkat drastis, atau memang Saji yang sangat-sangat lemah.

"Seharusnya begitu, Sona-sama. Mungkin dia memang sangat lemah." Ucap Hilda dengan monoton.

Nada monoton Hilda membuat seluruh anggota peerage Sona cemberut kearahnya, mengira Hilda mengejek Saji.

Sona kini melihat lagi kearah Saji yang diam terpaku sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Sacred Gear dia adalah Sacred Gear yang mempunyai Dragon di dalamnya, bukan?"

Sebuah suara baru muncul, membuat seluruh mata yang ada di halaman menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Suara itu tidak lain adalah milik Naruto, yang entah kapan, kini berada di samping Saji, menelitinya.

Seluruh peerage Sona kaget, baru menyadari Naruto ada disana, sementara Sona sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Hilda membungkukan badannya. "Master," Ucap Hilda.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Hilda sebagai balasan sapaan Hilda.

"Ya, jika tidak salah, dia mempunyai Vritra di dalamnya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sona sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Energinya." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat, semakin membuat semua yang mendengarkannya bingung.

"Ketika merubah seseorang dengan Sacres Gear sebuah naga di dalamnya menjadi Iblis, prosesnya tidak semudah seperti mengubah manusia biasa. Seperti yang kau tahu, mengubah makhluk lain seperti Malaikat Jatuh menjadi Iblis butuh waktu yang lebih lama, karena energi cahaya yang ada di dalamnya melawan energi iblis yang diberikan oleh Evil Piece." Jelas Naruto.

"Energi cahayanya terus melawan energi iblis yang diberikan oleh Evil Piece, sampai kemudian, energi cahayanya dipendam oleh energi iblis, memaksa energi cahayanya untuk menerima energi iblis di dalam tubuhnya." Sona melanjutkan eksplanasi yang diberikan Naruto, membuat Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak seperti energi cahaya, yang harus dipendam oleh energi iblis, hal sebaliknya malah terjadi jika dilakukan kepada seseorang yang mempunyai sebuah Naga di dalamnya. Energi iblis diserap oleh Naga yang ada di dalam tubuh Saji. Saat ini, bisa dibilang Saji tidak mempunyai sebuah energi, atau kekuatannya sama sekali, karena kekuatan Iblisnya telah diserap oleh Naganya." Jelas Naruto, melihat kearah Saji lebih inten lagi.

Sona menaikan alisnya mendengar informasi baru yang ia terima, begitupun juga seluruh peerage Sona yang terkejut mengetahui bagaimana Evil Piece bekerja pada suatu makhluk.

Tentu mereka tahu Evil Piece tidak semudah mengubah makhluk apapun menjadi Iblis, tetapi mereka tidak pernah mempertanyai cara bekerjanya Evil Piece.

"Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Sona dengan penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Yang akan dilakukan oleh naganya hanyalah mengubah energi iblis yang diberikan oleh Evil Piece untuk 'bekerja sama' dengan energi sebuah Naga. Jika semuanya berhasil, dalam beberaha hari, energi Iblis Saji akan seperti energi Iblis biasa."

Sona menghela nafasnya lega, mengetahui budak barunya tidak akan kenapa-napa, begitupun peerage Sona lainnya.

Hilda menatap Naruto dari jauh selama Naruto menjelaskan semuanya ke Sona, sebuah pandangan nostalgia terpancar di matanya sebelum sebuah senyuman halus terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

 _"Sial! Dimana anak itu?!"_

 _Seruan seseorang yang jelas sekali sedang kesal menggema di koridor istana yang sepi._

 _Seorang anak, yang umurnya sekitar 10 tahun menempelkan dirinya di dinding, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan bayangan, berharap bayangan bisa menyembunyikannya._

 _"Menyusahkan saja..."_

 _Suara yang sama menggema lagi. Kali ini membuat seseorang yang sedang mencoba bersembunyi melebarkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya, takut suaranya bernafas bisa didengar._

 _Mata birunya memancarkan kepanikan. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya ia kuncir kini terurai kotor dan berantakan._

 _"Hilda Hilda Hilda... Sayangku Hilda, tidakkah kau lelah bermain perak umpet ini? Ayolah datang ke Onii-chan... Onii-chan akan membuatmu merasa enak... Ha ha... HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Teriakan maniak itu kembali membuat mata Hilda panik. Badannya berkeringat dingin, dan bergetar ketakutan. Sebuah memori muncul di kepalanya, membuat dirinya terkujur oleh sebuah terror._

 _'Tidak... Aku mohon... Tidak...' Hilda ingat sekali saat itu. Hari pertama mereka. Pada saat itu dia masih sedikit terkontrol. Hanya sebuah ciuman disini dan disana. Dan sedikit sentuhan di dadanya... Tidak terlalu drastis... Tapi keesokan harinya._

 _Dia pulang dengan keadaan gila. Berkata entah pada siapa bahwa ia akan membalas mereka, dan menjatuhkan lemari alkohol, membuat berantakan satu ruangan._

 _Ia kemudian memanggil Hilda._

 _Memori itu masih jelas di mata Hilda. Bagaimana dia melempar Hilda ke kasur. Hilda, menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan dia, mencoba kabur, tetapi kekuatan 'Master'-nya terlalu kuat. Ia menahan Hilda. Hilda masih bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang. Rasa terror itu. Rasa takut yang sangat besar, sampai-sampai dirimu merasa bahwa kematian lebih baik daripada mengalami ini._

 _'Master'-nya menahannya, dan kemudian merobek baju Hilda, meninggalkan Hilda telanjang kecuali dengan celana dalamnya. Dadanya saat itu tidak terlalu besar sampai untuk membutuhkan sebuah bra._

 _Hilda masih bisa merasakan bagaimana mulut kotor itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Memaksakan mulut Hilda untuk dibuka. Hilda tetap mencoba kabur, mengeluarkan segala tenaganya karena perasaan terror yang dirasakannya._

 _Pada saat itu juga, kekuatan yang terpendam di dalam diri Hilda aktif._

 _Hilda tidak terlalu mengingat saat itu. Di satu saat ia masih mencoba kabur, dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja 'Master'-nya, pingsan._

 _Berterima kasih di dalam hati kepada siapapun itu yang membuat orang itu pingsan, Hilda langsung kabur. Ia tidak perduli kalau ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Hilda saat itu hanyalah kabur._

 _Ia bersyukur pada siapapun bahwa pada saat itu, istana sedang kosong. Ia bisa kabur keluar dengan mudah._

 _Ia lari dari istana itu, tidak memperdulikan bahwa di luar sedang musim salju, dan ia hanya memakai celana dalamnya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kabur. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari orang itu._

 _Hilda tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Larinya lama-lama semakin melambat, sampai dimana ia sekarang berjalan, karena tidak sanggup melawan dinginnya cuaca. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba setidaknya menahan dingin salju._

 _Bibirnya kini sudah biru akibat kedinginan. Badannya menggigil tak terkontrol, dan kakinya kini sudah ingin menyerah._

 _Ia berpikir. Apakah ia akan mati? Ia sangat memilih untuk mati pada saat itu, daripada harus kembali lagi ke istana itu lagi..._

 _Pada saat itu juga, ia bertemu dengan orang_ itu. _Hilda masih ingat semuanya dengan jelas, bertemu dengan orang itu._

 _"Whoa, whoa! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Seorang anak. Laki-laki. Mungkin seumuran dengannya. Rambut pirang seperti dirinya, tetapi punyanya jabrik berantakan. Mata biru lautnya memancarkan kekhawatiran._

 _Hilda hanya bisa diam, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu._

 _Entah karena adrenalin dari segalanya sudah habis atau memang karena kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi membawa Hilda, Hilda langsung saja terjatuh._

 _Lelaki itu, mempunyai refleks yang cepat sepertinya, karena pada saat itu ia langsung saja menangkap badan Hilda dengan cepat. Hilda bisa mengingat wajhnya yang memerah sedikit, karena memegang seorang perempuan yang hampir sepenuhnya telanjang, tetapi kekhawatirannya sepertinya lebih mendominasinya, karena ia langsung saja melepas jaket, dan syal yang ia pakai, dan memakaikannya ke Hilda._

 _Hilda berusaha tetap membuka matanya, walaupun matanya sangat berat, entah karena lelah atau apa. Ia tahu ia akan pingsan beberapa menit lagi._

 _Lelaki itu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Hilda setelah memakaikan Hilda jaketnya dan memasangkan Hilda syal, selama mencoba menghindari untuk membaringkan Hilda di atas tumpukan salju, takut akan membuat kondisi Hilda lebih parah._

 _"Sangat panas... Sial..." Lelaki itu menggumam. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan memakaikannya ke Hilda, mencoba segala cara agar tubuh Hilda tetap hangat._

 _Lelaki itu, yang kini hanya memakai sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam disertai celana jeans berwarna hitam, menggendong Hilda di punggungnya._

 _Hilda hanya diam saja, sedikit terkejut bahwa lelaki ini rela melakukan ini semua untuk dirinya, seorang yang tidak ia kenal._

 _"BOCAH SIALAN!"_

 _Suara familiar itu membuat mata Hilda yang tadinya lelah ingin tidur menjadi terbuka lebar. Rasa takut kembali menyalur di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Hilda merasakan lelaki yang menggendongnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suaranya._

 _Disana ada seorang Svalik Zebola dengan muka yang merah penuh dengan amarah._

 _Zebola menyipitkan matanya kearah lelaki yang menggendong Hilda._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah... Dengan propertiku?! Kembalikan perempuan itu sekarang juga!"_

 _Penyelamat Hilda hanya diam saja, menatap kearah Zebola dengan dingin._

 _"...apa kau yang membuat dia seperti ini?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan dingin._

 _Sebuah pandangan gila terlihat di mata Zebola. Amarahnya sudah terlupakan, dan matanya kini memandang Hilda dengan penuh keinginan._

 _"Kalau iya memang kenapa?! Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti urusan orang dewasa! Gyahahaha!" Menyerukan itu, Zebola mengeluarkan sebuah pisau._

 _Mata Hilda melebar dengan terkejut, begitupun juga dengan penyalamatnya._

 _Dengan Hilda yang berada di punggungnya, memberatkannya, lelaki itu tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindar, karena langsung saja, pisau Zebola menusuk perutnya._

 _"Akh!" Teriak dia, mengeluarkan muntahan darah._

 _Mata Hilda melebar dengan takut, merasakan dirinya terjatuh bersama lelaki itu, yang kemungkinan besar mati._

 _Zebola menatap kearah Hilda dengan mata yang memancarkan kegilaan._

 _Hilda menatap mata Zebola balik dengan banyak emosi._

 _Takut dan keputus asaan adalah yang paling terlihat._

 _Tidak bisa menahan matanya lagi untuk terbuka, Hilda membiarkan matanya tertutup dan pergi ke dunia lain, feeling keputus asaan melanda dirinya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan._

 _Kembali pada situasi sekarang._

 _Suara derapan kaki yang semakin dekat membuat detak jatung Hilda semakin mendebar dengan kencang._

 _Perasaan terror yang dia miliki... Ia sangat takut._

 _Dan putus asa._

 _Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Hilda. Badannya bergetar ketakutan, dan bibirnya berdarah karena ia gigit tanda sadar, mencoba menyembunyikan suaranya._

 _Belum 24 jam yang lalu, orang yang mencoba menyelamatkannya dibunuh dengan dingin oleh Zebola. Satu-satunya harapannya untuk keluar dari sini. Untuk bebas._

 _...apakah ini takdirnya? Ia masih 10 tahun...yang ia inginkan sejak kecil hanyalah kasih sayang. Sejak kecil, sejak ia bisa berjalan, Madam Iris selalu melatihnya untuk menjadi pelayan yang baik._

 _"Ta-Da!"_

 _Teriakan itu mengagetkan Hilda, membuat Hilda terjatuh ke lantai, matanya melihat figur Zebola yang berada di atasnya, berjalan ke arahnya. Hilda dengan perlahan merangkak kebelakang, air mata terus mengucur dari matanya._

 _Ia terus latihan, latihan agar menjadi pelayan yang sempurna, agar bisa mendapatkan pujian dari Madam Iris. Pujian yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia dicintai. Ada seseorang yang menyayanginya._

 _"Kya!"_

 _Teriak Hilda dengan takut, karena Zebola kini tepat berada di atas Hilda, menduduki perut Hilda, dan menahan tangan Hilda dengan tangannya. Zebola mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Hilda, dan memberikannya jilatan yang panjang, membuat air mata Hilda mengucur semakin deras._

 _Hilda menutup matanya. Menyerah. Rasa putus asa menghampirinya. Ia mencoba menghentikan air matanya._

 _Menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dan melawan hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih sakit._

 _Mungkin..._

 _Mungkin ia hanya harus menerimanya._

 _"Ehehehehe.. Sudah menyerah, Hilda-chan?"_

 _Hilda hanya diam saja, memberikan pandangan kosong kepada Zebola._

 _"Tenang saja, Onii-chan akan membuatmu merasa e-AKH!"_

 _Mata Hilda melebar dengan terkejut, melihat sebuah pisau terlihat menembus dada Zebola, tepat dimana jantungnya berada._

 _Darah Zebola memuncrat ke wajah Hilda dan ke jaket Hilda, yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu. Hilda hanya menatap ke pisau yang menembus dada Zebola, dan wajah Zebola yang terbeku di ekspresi shock. Mata melebar dan mulut terbuka._

 _Tubuh Zebola kemudian terjatuh kesamping, membebaskan Hilda, dan membuat Hilda bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menusuk Zebola dari belakang._

 _Wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas, karena kegelapan istana ini._

 _Tapi Hilda tahu siapa orang itu. Rambut pirang... Mata biru... Seringaian di wajahnya._

 _"Kena kau..." Lelaki itu menggumam._

 _Melihatnya lebih dekat, Hilda bisa melihat lelaki itu telanjang dada, walaupun di cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Baju hitamnya, yang mempunyai noda merah, terikat di perutnya, Hilda menebak, untuk mencegah pendarahan di perut itu._

 _Lelaki itu... Adalah lelaki yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu mencoba membantunya dan kemudian dibunuh dengan Zebola!_

 _Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Lelaki itu kemudian terjatuh di samping Hilda sambil memegang perutnya, membuat Hilda terkejut sekaligus khawatir._

 _"Syukurlah..." Lelaki itu menggumam, menatap mata Hilda dengan pandangan halus. Bibir birunya bergetar kedinginan. "Syukurlah... Kau tidak apa-apa..." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya._

 _Mata Hilda melebar. Air mata kini mulai terbendung di matanya. Lelaki ini... Pertama, ia rela melepaskat jaket, syal, bahkan sarung tangannya agar membuat Hilda hangat. Ia rela menggendong Hilda yang tidak bisa lagi berdiri. Ia bahkan tertusuk karena salahnya!_

 _Dan kemudian... Lelaki ini... Dia memakai bajunya untuk menahan pendarahannya, rela melawan dinginnya salju dengan hanya badannya saja dan berjalan kesini, dengan perut yang tertusuk dan badan yang kedinginginan untuk menolongnya..._

 _"Kenapa...?" Gumam Hilda, tangisan mulai kembali lagi mengucur di matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki ini rela melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk orang yang ia bahkan tidak kenal?_

 _"Kenapa..." Hilda menggumamkannya lagi, menatap kearah figur lelaki itu yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum walaupun dengan rasa sakitnya._

 _"Karena kau terlihat membutuhkan bantuan."_

 _Mata Hilda melebar mendengar jawaban itu._

 _Karena ia terlihat membutuhkan bantuan? Semuanya... Tidak masuk akal..._

 _Hilda hanya tersenyum walaupun dengan tangisan di matanya._

 _Tanpa hesitasi, ia memeluk lelaki itu, dan kemudian menangis di dadanya, mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya, segala frustasinya yang ia pendam._

 _Saat itu, Hilda menyadari sesuatu._

 _Bahwa harapan itu ada._

* * *

Mengingat memori itu lagi membuat Hilda tersenyum. Semuanya kemudian terjadi dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki itu pingsan, membuat Hilda panik sedikit mengira bahwa lelaki itu mati.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, satu squad militer dan seorang Ajuka Beelzebub datang. Ternyata lelaki yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang Naruto Astaroth, adik dari sang Ajuka Beelzebub sendiri. Sebelum masuk kesini, Naruto sudah menghubungi Ajuka, memikirkan hal terburuk. Ajuka, mengetahui bahwa lokasi yang Naruto maksud adalah milik seorang Zebola, yang terkenal dengan pandangan Satan Tua-nya, membuat Ajuka khawatir dan memutuskan untuk membawa satu squad ke istana itu.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Hilda, Ajuka langsung membawanya dan adiknya ke rumah sakit, khawatir dengan adiknya sekaligus khawatir bahwa pengalaman yang barusan terjadi akan meninggalkan luka psikologikal kepada Hilda.

Hilda masih ingat saat itu. Dirinya yang saat itu 10 tahun memaksa untuk tidak terpisah dari Naruto. Tidak ingin terpisah dari satu-satunya orang yang membuat Hilda merasa aman.

Dokter dan suster-susternya kemudian menyerah, akhirnya menempatkan Hilda di ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Awalnya, Hilda kira ia akan dibenci oleh Ajuka dan keluarga Naruto karena membuat Naruto seperti ini, tapi malah sebaliknya.

Ibu Naruto sepertinya lebih khawatir kepada Hilda, mengira pengalaman hampir diperkosa akan mengalami trauma yang besar di pikiran Hilda yang saat itu hanya 10 tahun. Kushina-sama yang selalu memanjainya dan merawatnya selama di rumah sakit membuat Hilda tersenyum.

Ayah Naruto, Minato-sama, terlihat tidak khawatir, malah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur, seolah hal ini sudah terbiasa untuknya. Walaupun begitu, Minato-sama juga menanyakan keadaannya, memastikan ia juga baik-baik saja.

Yang terlihat paling khawatir sepertinya Ajuka, dan adik Naruto, Diadora. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tidak terlalu khawatir sampai-sampai harus berada di samping Naruto seterusnya.

Yang paling khawatir adalah Hilda sendiri, menyalahkan semuanya pada dirinya, walaupun Kushina-sama dan yang lainnya sudah bilang bahwa semuanya salah Zebola.

Naruto pingsan selama 3 hari. Walaupun begitu, Naruto lebih terlihat seperti tidur daripada pingsan, karena wajahnya yang damai seolah sedang bermimpi.

* * *

 _"Oh ya... Aku belum mendapatkan namamu," Naruto, yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu bangun berkata kepada Hilda yang berada di sampingnya, 'menyuapi'-nya makan, walaupun Naruto sudah menolaknya, Hilda memaksa, berkata bahwa untuk setidaknya, membiarkan Hilda membayar kebaikan Naruto._

 _Mendengar itu, Hilda harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak sweatdrop, baru menyadari bahwa selama ini, Hilda belum memberikan namanya kepada Naruto._

 _"Namaku Hildegarde, Naruto-sama." Jawab Hilda dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Alis Naruto berkedut jengkel. "Tolong jangan panggil aku Naruto-sama, apapun selain itu."_

 _Hilda mengedipkan matanya bingung, sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto tidak ingin dipanggil dengan hormat._

 _"Hanya saja... Entahlah, terdengar aneh. Aku masih 10 tahun, dan dipanggil dengan suffix -sama membuatku tidak nyaman. Ugh..." Komplain Naruto sambil membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Hilda memasukan makanan lagi._

 _Hilda hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Aku sedikit terkejut... Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ingot maksudku, tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tempat itu bukan tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh orang." Tanya Hilda sambil memiringkan wajahnya._

 _Sebuah blush terlihat di pipi Naruto, matanya mencoba melihat kemanapun kecuali ke Hilda, membuat Hilda bingung._

 _"Apa ada yang salah...?" Tanya Hilda bingung._

 _"Akutersesat." Ucap Naruto cepat._

 _Hilda mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, tidak mendapatkan apa yang Naruto katakan._

 _"Um...?"_

 _"Aku tersesat, oke?" Ucap Naruto dengan malu, membuat Hilda terkekeh, yang membuat Naruto semakin malu._

 _"Tersesat?" Ulang Hilda lagi, mencoba menahan tawanya sambil memasukan lagi sesendok makanan ke mulut Naruto._

 _Naruto cemberut dengan wajah memerah. "Aku bisa dibilang bukan orang yang tahu jalan. Hell, bahkan aku tidak tahu daerah itu namanya Ingot. Terakhir yang aku tahu, aku berada di sebuah kota bernama Grëgar bersama Ajuka. Melihat tidak ada kedai ramen, aku mencoba mencarinya, dan kemudian aku bertemu denganmu."_

 _Mendengar itu, wajah Hilda berubah menjadi blank. "Kau bercanda, bukan?" Tanya Hilda, membuat Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, bingung kenapa Hilda bertanya itu._

 _"Grëgar itu 1 kilometer jauh dari Ingot!" Seru Hilda._

 _"Sungguh?!" Seru Naruto tidak percaya._

 _Hilda menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Idiot ini berjalan 1 kilometer tanpa ia sadari? Hanya untuk semangkok ramen?_

 _Hilda menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya. Mungkin ini yang keluarga Naruto maksud ketika Hilda bertanya kepada mereka semua Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa, dan dengan pandangan deadpan, mereka semua menjawab 'Idiot' dengan bersamaan._

 _"Hee.. Pantas kakiku lebih pegal dari biasanya," Ucap Naruto membuat Hilda sweatdrop._

 _Hilda mengambil sesendok bubur dari mangkoknya, dan kemudian menyuapi Naruto lagi._

 _"Tapi siapa sangka... Ajuka Beelzebub sendiri datang menyelamatkanmu," Ucap Hilda, sampai saat ini terkejut kalau Naruto adalah adik dari sang Ajuka Beelzebub sendiri._

 _Mendengar nama kakaknya, Naruto tersenyum besar. "Ne, ne, bukankah Ajuka hebat?! Aku hanya memberikannya deskripsi bahwa aku di sebuah istana yang berada di tengah-tengah padang salju, dan ia bisa langsung tahu aku dimana!" Seru Naruto kagum dengan bintang di matanya, membuat Hilda sweatdrop._

 _Satu hal yang Hilda tahu dari Naruto saat itu, ia sangat mengidolakan Ajuka._

 _"Lagipula, dari yang kudengar, dia adalah seorang jenius." Ucap Hilda, "Dia menciptakan Evil Pieces, bukan?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk semangat, matanya semakin bersinar ketika Hilda mengucapkan Evil Pieces._

 _"Keren, bukan?! Evil Pieces itu. Mereka bisa mengubah semua makhluk menjadi Iblis. Ajuka melawan aturan alam semesta sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Energi Cahaya dan Energi Kegelapan tidak dapat bersatu dengan menciptakan Evil Pieces, yang bisa mengubah Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh menjadi Iblis! Bukankah menarik?"_

 _Hilda pada saat itu menyesal mengatakan Evil Piece, karena entah sudah beberapa jam Naruto menjelaskan tentang Evil Piece kepada Hilda, caranya bekerja, bagaimana itu terciptakan, bahkan Naruto menjelaskan teknik dan proses menciptakan Evil Piece sampai dalam._

 _Hilda bisa melihat Naruto sangat kagum dengan Evil Piece dan juga kakaknya, karena selama mengatakan itu, Naruto mengatakan semuanya dengan mata bersinar, senang menceritakan tentang kakaknya kepada seseorang._

 _"-Dan begitulah bagaimana Evil Piece bisa merubah sebuah Naga, menjadi Iblis! " Seru Naruto, menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang proses mengubah seorang Naga menjadi Iblis dengan Evil Piece._

 _Naruto memberhentikan perkataannya, melihat Hilda yang hening. Matanya menunduk kebawah dengan kontemplasi di wajahnya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

 _Naruto menaikan alisnya dengan bingung._

 _"Hilda...?" Panggil Naruto._

 _"Naruto-sama..." Alis Naruto berkedut jengkel mendengar namanya dengan suffix -sama lagi._

 _"Biarkan aku menjadi budakmu, Naruto-sama!" Seru Hilda dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, terkejut sekaligus bingung._

 _"EEEHHHH?!"_

* * *

"Hildaaa~!"

Suara panggilan namanya membuat Hilda sadar dari nostalgianya. Ia melihat kearah masternya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Sona dan peerage-nya melihat Hilda dengan pandangan aneh, melihat Hilda yang biasanya selau mengatakan kata tajam, sekarang sedang diam saja dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

Ia melihat kearah masternya, yang melihat kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman besar di wajahnya.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hijau dengan sebuah alat di kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu mempunyai rambut hijau yang ia sisir ke belakang, mata berwarna hijau, dan sebuah wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat berasal dari keluarga Nobel.

Sebuah alat terlihat berada di tangannya. Ia menginspeksi alat itu dengan teliti, tetapi sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu laboratoriumnya.

Ajuka Beelzebub nenaikan alisnya, dan menaruh alat itu kembali di mejanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Membukanya, ia melihat salah satu pelayan di rumahnya, dan sebuah surat di tangannya.

Pelayan itu membungkuk ke Ajuka.

"Surat dari Naruto-sama, Beelzebub-sama." Ucapnya.

Ajuka menaikan alisnya, sedikit heran kenapa Naruto mengirimnya surat.

Ajuka mengambil suratnya dari pelayannya, tidak lupa memberikan sebuah terima kasih kepada pelayannya.

Menutup pintunya lagi, Ajuka membuka suratnya.

Melihat isi di dalam suratnya, Ajuka menaikan alisnya.

...

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau dapatkan kali ini, Otouto-kun?" Gumam Ajuka kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tertera di wajahnya.

Ia harus menelpon seseorang, sepertinya.

* * *

 _-Chapter 1: END-_

* * *

 _Author Note: Maaf kalo masih ada typo, fic ini sudah saya cek berkali-kali agar tidak mengandung sebuah typo._

 _Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan._

 _Pertama, fic ini adalah fic percobaan. Saya menulis fic ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Jadi, ada sedikit kemungkinan chapter berikutnya akan diupdate dalam waktu cepat._

 _Kedua, oke. Minato itu pirang, dan Kushina mempunyai rambut merah. Bagaimana bia Ajuka mempunyai rambut dan mata hijau?_

 _Uh... Ajuka mendapatkan rambut dan mata hijau dari kakeknya, sementara Minato mendapatkan rambut pirang dan mata biru dari ibunya._

 _Ketiga, pertanyaan 1 miliar rupiah. Pairing?_

 _Eh, entahlah. Pada saat ini, mungkin Naruto mempunyai banyak kandidat, terutama Sona dan Hilda. Klasik teman masa kecil, atau perempuan yang ia sekamatkan? Entahlah._

 _Oh by the way, Hilda disini 'terinspirasi' dari Hilda di anime Beelzebub. Karena... Kekuatan Hilda di Beelzebub tidak terlihat jelas, saya memberikan Hilda kekuatan sendiri._

 _Keempat, Naruto... Lemah?_

 _Ah, kalian meremehkan Naruto seperti yang lain? Fufufu._

 _Kelima, Naruto hanya mempunya satu member peerage?_

 _:)))))_

 _Keenam, chakra? Kurama? Bijuu?_

 _Hmm, kemungkinan besar akan ada Kurama. Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan chakra karena ia sepenuhnya iblis disini._

 _Ketujuh, SEIRIN?! SEIRIN KNB?!_

 _Uh... Itu hanya sebuah referensi._

 _Kedalapan, LEMON?!_

 _Ada saatnya._

 _Kesembilan, Naruto OOC?_

 _Uh..._

 _Kesepuluh, timeline?_

 _Story dimulai saat semester pertama dari tahun ketiga Naruto, Sona, dan Rias dimulai. Beberapa minggu setelah sekolah dimulai, dan beberapa minggu sebelum original timeline dimulai._

 _Kesebelas, kemungkinan karakter Naruto selain Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto muncul?_

 _Eh... Mungkin?_

 _Keduabelas, jadi, sebenarnya Naruto itu disegani atau diremehkan?_

 _Orang-orang mesegani kejeniusannya. Tapi karena energi iblis Naruto yang sangat kecil, anggota peeragenya yanh cuma satu, dan juga orang-orang belum pernah melihat dia bertarung, ia diremehkan._

 _Uh... Jadi, jika kalian masih mempunyai pertanyaan, silakan review dan saya akan coba jawab di chapter selanjutnya, dan kalau kalian punya akun, saya jawab dengan PM._

 _Baiklah.. uh, terimakasih._


	2. Le Tueur

_Ghostly Devil_

 _Chapter 2 – Le Tueur_

* * *

Menyisipi tehnya, Azazel menatap kearah lelaki yang berada di sebrang meja kerjanya yang sedang duduk dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Menaruh tehnya lagi di mejanya, Azazel menyenderkan dirinya di kursinya lagi, dan meneliti lelaki di depannya.

Pakaian kasual, sebuah jaket dan kaus disertai celana jeans. Rambut pirang berantakan. Seolah lelaki di depannya tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan, dan tidak terlalu perduli juga dengan impresi pertama seseorang jika melihatnya.

Ia adalah pemimpin dari Fallen Angel. Salah satu Malaikat terkuat ketika ia masih menjadi seorang Malaikat, dan kini ia adalah Fallen Angel yang terkuat. Nama 'Azazel' saja bisa membuat banyak Iblis, dan juga Malaikat takut.

Tetapi lelaki di depannya duduk dengan santai, seolah tidak takut dengan reputasinya, tidak tahu dengan reputasinya atau siapa dirinya, atau percaya bahwa dia bisa mengalahkannya, karena itu tidak terlalu khawatir dengan reputasinya.

Yang terakhir adalah mustahil, karena dari seluruh intel yang ia dapatkan dari lelaki di depannya, dan juga dari apa yang ia observasikan sekarang, lelaki itu bisa dimasukan dalam kategori yang sama dengan seorang manusia biasa. Energi sihir yang sangat dikit sampai-sampai kaau mengira bahwa ia tidak mempunyai sihir sama sekali, hawa keberadaan yang lemah, dan fisik yang bisa dibilang, tidak terlalu impresif dan terlihat seperti anak remaja seumurannya saja.

Jadi, melihat lelaki ini dengan santai duduk di depannya, tanpa merasa takut sama sekali, adalah sebuah misteri untuk Azazel.

"Kau tahu kan, siapa aku dan apa reputasiku?" Azazel bertanya sambil menaikan alisnya, memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan mencoba memastikan apa lelaki di depannya benar-benar tahu siapa dirinya.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan menemuimu, Azazel-san." Lelaki itu menjawab.

Azazel menaikan sebelah alis matanya mendengar lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan suffix '-san'. Untuk orang dengan status seperti dirinya, ia selalu dipanggil dengan suffix '-sama' atau '-dono'. Entah lelaki di depannya sangat arogan, atau dia hanya tidak melihat dirinya sebagai seseorang yang pantas mempunyai titel '-sama' atau '-dono'.

Azazel menyeringai sedikit. Menarik.

"Kalau begitu," Azazel kembali membalas, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan melipatkan tangannya di atas pangkuan kakinya. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Naruto-san?"

Naruto hanya tetap tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau mengirim satu kelompok Malaikat Jatuh ke teritori Gremory-Sitri. Bisakah aku mendengar detail lebih lengkap tentang ini?"

Azazel hanya melihat lelaki di depannya saja, tidak memberikan respon. Anak kedua Astaroth adalah salah satu enigma yang ingin dia teliti. Dengan siapa keluarganya dan siapa kakaknya, anak itu harusnya mewariskan kekuatan mereka. Energi sihir yang besar untuk seorang Iblis kelas atas biasa. Tetapi dia tidak, malah sebaliknya, dia sepertinya tidak mempunyai energi sihir sama sekali.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari pemilik teritorinya sendiri, Rias Gremory, jika kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dan untuk selengkapnya, kau bisa menanyakan dia saja daripada jauh-jauh mengunjungiku." Azazel dengan tenang menjawab, dengan seringaian di wajahnya, pikirannya memikirkan apa yang lelaki di depannya ingin lakukan.

"Rias memberitahuku bahwa kau mengawasi seorang manusia yang mempunyai Sacred Gear." Naruto membalas. "Rias bukanlah orang yang terlalu khawatir dengan detail teknikal, tetapi menurut peraturan yang ditetapkan setelah Perang Besar terjadi, manusia yang berada di dalam teritori sebuah kaum jatuh dalam jurisdiksi kaum tersebut. Apa kau ingin melanggar peraturan eh, Azazel-san?"

Azazel hanya menyeringai mendengar itu. "Fu fu fu~ Inilah kenapa aku mengirimkan surat izinnya pada Gremory daripada si Sitri. Aku sudah mengira Gremory akan tidak mengetahui detail kecil itu."

Naruto menghilangkan senyumannya dari wajahnya dan menatap kearah Azazel dengan keras. Azazel hanya tetap menyeringai melihat pandangan Naruto.

"Apa tujuanmu, Azazel-san?"

"Maa, maa, Naruto-san. Jangan terlalu serius. Percayalah, aku tidak mempunyai niat buruk~"

Naruto tetap menatapnya dengan datar.

Azazel menghela nafasnya. "Kita mengawasinya karena dia mempunyai Sacred Gear. Aku tahu kalian bisa menyimpulkan itu. Melihat Sacred Gear dia… apa ya? Bisa kau bilang, sulit dideteksi dan sedikit.. _unpredictable_ , aku takut bahwa Sacred Gearnya akan bangun begitu saja dan membahayakannya. Kau pasti pernah mendengar kasus dimana seseorang mati karena tidak bisa menghandal kekuatan Sacred Gearnya ketika Sacred Gear-nya tiba-tiba saja bangun. Dan untuk peraturan itu, kita hanya mengawasinya saja. Kita tidak melakukan kontak dengannya, jadi secara teknik, kita belum mematahi peraturannya."

"Dan jika Sacred Gear ini sulit dideteksi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikan alisnya.

Azazel hanya menyeringai mendengar itu. "Fufufu, bisa dibilang, kita mempunyai seseorang yang… ah, _sensitif_ dengan Sacred Gear itu."

Naruto hanya diam, tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya akan mengawasinya saja?"

Azazel menyeringai mendengar itu.

"JIka tidak?" Ia balik bertanya, nadanya menantang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatannya sedikit, seringaiannya melebar ketika Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat aksinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi kontemplasi selama Azazel mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya.

Untuk manusia biasa, kekuatan 'sedikit' yang dikeluarkan Azazel bisa membuat orang itu pingsan. Dan untuk Iblis kelas atas, bisa membuat mereka keringat dingin dan mempunyai sensasi takut. Karena itu, Azazel menyeringai ketika melihat lelaki di depannya tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, mata Azazel masih menempel pada dirinya, sedikit kebingungan dengan aksinya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku cari." Naruto berkata, membalikan badannya dari Azazel, dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ketika berada di depan pintunya, Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya menatap kearah Azazel.

" _Sampah seseorang bisa menjadi harta karun orang lain."_

Dan dengan itu, Naruto membuka pintunya, dan berjalan keluar.

"Sebelum kau pergi—"

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Azazel, tangannya masih menggenggam gagang pintu Azazel yang terbuka, ia menengokan kepalanya kearah Azazel lagi sambil menaikan alisnya.

"—bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke tempat ini?"

Naruto hanya memberikan seringaian, dan menutup pintu ruanganya selagi ia keluar, meninggalkan Azazel tanpa jawaban.

Ketua dari Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya bisa terdiam sesaaat. Ia kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di bawah mejanya.

" _Ada apa, Azazel-sama?"_ Sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker kecil yang berada di meja Azazel.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk gedung selama 1 jam terakhir?"

" _Hmmm…."_ Azazel mendengar beberapa suara klik dan gerakan mouse dari speaker yang ada di mejanya. _"Tidak ada. Saya sudah mengecek rekaman CCTV selama 1 jam terakhir, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Saya juga sudah menjaga dari pagi, Azazel-sama, tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan."_

Mendengar itu Azazel hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _A-azazel-sama, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"_

Mengontrol dirinya lagi, Azazel menjawab, "Tidak usah khawatir denganku." Dan dengan itu, memutus pembicaraannya.

Melihat kearah pintu ruangannya, Azazel hanya bisa menyeringai.

' _Heh, siapa sangka selama ini kau mempunyai orang se.. menarik ini bersamamu, Ajuka...'_

* * *

Suara denting alat makan, dan aroma bau makanan sudah bisa Naruto dengar dan cium, walaupun ia masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Rumahnya hanyalah rumah kecil biasa, tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah lain yang ada di area perumahan ini. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai kemegahan. Tumbuh besar dalam kemegahan, ia sedikit muak dengan semua itu, dan lebih menyukai hal-hal yang simpel. Daripada steak, ia lebih menyukai ramen. Daripada wine, ia lebih memilih jus jeruk. Daripada pakaian royalti yang megah, ia lebih memilih t-shirt dan celana jeans yang simpel.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, ia membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak lupa mengucapkan "Tadaima!". Tinggal di Jepang selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, ia sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang.

Ia masih ingat pertama kali ia kesini. Awalnya, hanya Rias yang ingin ke Jepang. Rias meminta kepada orangtuanya untuk bersekolah di Jepang. Diperbolehkan, Rias lalu mengajak Sona, sahabatnya, untuk ikut dengannya, tidak ingin merasa sendiri dan kesepian di Jepang, walaupun Rias sendiri sudah mempunyai Akeno pada saat itu. Rias berhasil membujuk Sona dengan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mencari anggota Peerage.

Ia ikut karena ia merasa ditinggalkan oleh Sona dan Rias.

Pada akhirnya, ia mulai menikmati kehidupan sebagai murid SMA biasa. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pewaris Keluarga Astaroth.

"Okaeri, Master."

Suara Hilda terdengar dari arah dapur, sementara Naruto sendiri masih berada di ruang depan. Dari aroma makanan yang ia cium, berarti Hilda masih belum selesai menyiapkan makanannya.

Ia membuka sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang sudah disediakan.

"Oh Master, Ajuka-sama ada di sini."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang utama rumah, melihat kakaknya, sang Ajuka Astaroth sendiri sedang duduk di meja makan. Secangkir teh yang setengah habis berada di depan mejanya.

Ruang utama rumah ini yang besar juga terdapat dapur, dan meja makan yang kecil juga. Sebuah TV yang menayangkan anime hari Minggu terlihat berada di depan ruangan. Di depan TV itu ada sebuah meja kopi dan sofa kecil. Di belakang sofa itu adalah meja makan kecil yang bisa diduduki oleh 4 orang, dan kemudian sebuah dapur yang hanya dibatasi oleh konter meja dapur.

"Ah, Otouto-kun, lama tak jumpa." Ajuka menyapa, senyuman berada di wajah yang biasanya impasif itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ajuka."

Mendengar itu, Ajuka membuang nafasnya. "Aku merindukan saat-saat kau masih memanggilku dengan 'Onii-chan.'"

Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ajuka.

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini kau bergaul dengan Sirzechs? Karena itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kupikirkan jika kau tiba-tiba ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Onii-chan.'" Ucap Naruto, senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Ajuka dan Sirzechs adalah sepasang sahabat. Dan juga bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sirzechs mempunyai _sister complex_. Naruto kemudian menengokan kepalanya ke dapur, masih melihat Hilda memasak. "Hilda? Apa jus jeruknya masih ada?"

Ia melihat Hilda menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya sebentar untuk mengecek kulkas.

"Sepertinya sudah habis, Master. Aku akan membelinya lagi ketika aku belanja. Untuk saat ini, apa teh tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto cemberut sedikit, menyadari es jeruk kesukaannya sudah habis. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Es teh dingin saja kalau begitu, jika tidak keberatan." Ucapnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hilda.

Melihat semua itu, Ajuka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, seperti biasanya, kau masih memanjakan dia, Hilda." Kakak dari Naruto itu berkata, nadanya terdengar seolah ia kecewa.

"Sebagai pelayan pribadi untuk Naruto-sama, ini sudah kewajibanku untuk melayaninya dalam segala hal untuk membantunya." Hilda menjawab sambil berjalan kearah meja makan, segelas teh manis dingin berada di tangannya. Ketika sampai di meja makan, Hilda menaruh tehnya di depan Naruto. "Tehnya, master." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Terimakasih, Hilda."

Hilda hanya mengangguk dan kembali lagi kearah dapur.

Ajuke membuang nafasnya dengan lelah. "Jika tetap seperti ini, dia akan menjadi malas, kau tahu?"

"Salah satu kewajibanku adalah memastikan Naruto-sama tumbuh besar menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi Ketua Keluarga Astaroth selanjutnya. Aku sudah memastikan untuk melarang kemalasan ketika memberinya pelajaran dalam hal etika dan sopan santun." Hilda menjawab dengan tenang sebelum kembali memasak makan siang.

"Ehem. Ehem. Orang yang kalian bicarakan ada di sini, kau tahu." Sela Naruto, melirik Hilda dan Ajuka dengan jengkel.

Hilda menengokan kepalanya ke meja makan untuk melihat Naruto, dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Master. Ketika aku bangun tadi pagi, aku tidak melihatmu dimana-mana. Aku dalam presumsi kalau kau tidak ingin dilihat olehku, dengan bagaimana sepertinya kau senang selalu menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Ugh!"

Melihat itu Ajuka hanya sweatdrop. _'Kadang aku tidak tahu mana yang 'Tuan' di hubungan ini…'_ Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ajuka kemudian melihat ke Naruto yang kini bagaikan bunga yang layu karena celaan tajam Hilda.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padanya kalau kau akan menemui Azazel?" Tanyanya.

Ketika Ajuka selesai mengucapkan hal itu, banyak hal yang terjadi bersamaan.

Mata Naruto melebar, keringat dingin mengucur di kepalanya, dan tubuhnya yang tadinya layu karena celaan tajam Hilda yang menusuk hatinya kini siap segap dengan panik berada di wajahnya, seolah sudah siap lari dari sesuatu yang mengancam nyawanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Hilda menengokan kepalanya, yang tadinya membelakangi meja makan, kearah meja makan dengan perlahan, matanya menyipit, dan melirik kearah Ajuka dengan tajam, membuat Ajuka meneguk air liurnya dengan takut. Aura hitam seolah mengelilinginya.

Perlahan, mulut Hilda mulai terbuka.

"Apa ini… yang kudengar.. tentang Azazel?" Tepat ketika mengucapkan itu, tatapan tajam Hilda yang tadinya menuju kearah Ajuka menggantikan targetnya kepada Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung saja menghadapkan badannya ke Hilda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. Keringat dingin masih saja mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-ah, tenang Hilda… A-aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang kan? Ahahaha…"

"Kau hanya bilang kalau kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Kau tidak bilang kapan, siapa, dan dimana."

Menyadari kesalahannya, keringat dingin semakin mengkujur dari tubuh Naruto.

"A-ah…." Ucapnya, sudah menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menghindari ini lagi.

"Master…."

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau…." Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, ketika daripada mendengar suara agresif marah milik Hilda, ia mendengar Hilda menggumam dengan halus. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Hilda menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Naruto. Pundaknya terjatuh dengan lalai, badannya seolah layu. "Apa kau… Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku…?"

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto melebar. Melihat Hilda yang selalu tangguh, dingin, dan stoic, kini terlihat sangat lemah seperti itu… Itu membuatnya hatinya sakit.

"….."

Mendengar Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, Hilda hanya tersenyum pahit, tetap menundukan wajahnya.

"Begitu ya..." Gumam Hilda, berusaha menahan tangisannya. Mungkin, ia terlalu agresif dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia terlalu strict. Mungkin sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka untuk didorong untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Naruto selama ini tidak menyukai keberadaannya, hanya terpaksa untuk bersamanya karena ia memaksa Naruto untuk menjadikannya Ratu-nya…

"Baka." Mata Hilda melebar, merasakan Naruto menyentil dahi-nya. Hilda mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari Naruto kini berada tepat di depannya. Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hilda membuat Hilda harus menengokan kepalanya keatas sedikit untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

Mata biru safir Naruto menatap mata emerald milik Hilda.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Hilda, menyadari bagaimana Naruto melihatnya dengan sangat intens.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto memeluk Hilda dengan erat.

Mata Hilda melebar. Wajahnya berada di pelukan Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan kuat. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Rasa aman seperti ini... Ini membuatnya mengingat kembali bagaimana Naruto menyelamatkannya, ketika ia sudah putus asa. Bagaikan seorang ksatria yang menyelamatkan putri kerajaan di dongeng-dongeng yang pernah ia baca sewaktu kecil.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan itu di kepalamu, aku bisa mengakatannya dengan kepastian, kalau semuanya itu salah." Ucap Naruto dengan halus. Hilda hanya melebarkan matanya. "Aku tahu raut wajahmu itu. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 7 tahun, kau tahu. Aku tahu raut wajah itu. Dan aku bisa bilang dengan kepastian penuh, kalau apapun yang kau pikirkan di pikiranmu itu, kau salah."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hilda, dan kemudian menggenggam erat bahu Hilda dengan kedua tangannya. Aksi ini membuat Hilda tersentak sedikit dan memaksanya untuk melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata emeraldnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tanpamu, aku ini bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku tidak bisa membersihkan kamarku sendiri, apalagi membersihkan rumah. Aku tidak bisa mencuci bajuku. Aku tidak bisa mengurusi uang, karena itu Kaa-san memberikan uang bulanannya kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR-ku dengan tepat waktu. Heh, bahkan aku tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu sendiri, setiap hari harus selalu dibangunkan. Karena itu, Hilda, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku mempercayaimu seratus persen. Aku bahkan mempercayaimu dengan nyawaku sendiri." Dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari Hilda, tidak menyadari Hilda yang menatapnya dengan terkejut, disertai rona merah yang berada di pipinya.

Naruto mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya.

"Kau tahu, ada alasan lain kenapa aku ke Jepang dan bersekolah disini, daripada hanya untuk mengikuti Sona dan Rias saja." Naruto kembali melanjutkan. Hilda menaikan alisnya bingung, begitupun juga Ajuka, yang daritadi hanya melihat kejadian ini terjadi dengan penasaran.

Naruto memandang Hilda dengan senyuman halus. "Kau selalu bekerja keras untukku, kau tahu? Aku selalu merasa bersalah, walaupun berkali-kali kau sudah mengatakan kalau itu adalah tugasmu. Karena itu, ketika melihat Rias dan Sona akan bersekolah di Jepang, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya, dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya. Ketika membukanya, ia kembali menatap mata Hilda dengan serius. "Ini sebuah kesempatan, untukmu hidup seperti orang biasa."

Hilda melebarkan matanya terkejut ketika mendengar itu.

"Kau sudah menceritakan masa kecilmu padaku," Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Dan sejak kecil, sampai sekarang pun, kau selalu bekerja keras untuk orang lain. Entah itu untuk Iris, atau untuk aku. Kau selalu bekerja keras untuk orang lain, kadang kau lupa untuk rileks, santai dan menikmati hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena itu, ke sekolah ini, jauh dari dunia bawah, jauh dari dunia supernatural, aku ingin kau santai dan menikmati hidup dengan bahagia, tanpa khawatir dengan apapun. Karena itu, kadang aku tidak memberitahumu apa-apa tentang hal supernatural yang terjadi…"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Hilda dengan diam melangkah untuk mendekatinya, baru berhenti ketika mereka sangat dekat, dada Naruto menyentuh dada Hilda yang besar.

"Hil– Ugh!"

Sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia dipatahkan oleh sebuah tinjuan keras pada perutnya.

"Baka." Kali ini, kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Hilda. "Kau sepertinya tidak mendapatkannya walaupun aku mengatakannya berkali-kali. Jadi, dengarkan ini baik-baik." Hilda mengambil nafasnya dengan dalam. "Jika aku tidak senang melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya. Intinya," Hilda memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. "A-aku senang menjadi pelayanmu, baka…" Hilda kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah mencoba mengusir rasa malunya. "Aku tahu, sejak kecil, yang aku lakukan hanyalah bekerja. Tetapi, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Sebaliknya, karena sejak kecil aku sudah melakukannya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, dan aku senang melakukannya. A-apalagi untukmu… Karena itu! Jika aku tidak melakukannya, malah aku akan merasa ada yang salah dan sangat terganggu."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar itu.

"Dan kau!" Hilda menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan cemberut. "Tidak mengatakan apa-apa agar tidak mengkhawatirkanku? Apa kau idiot? Tidak. Aku rasa kau lebih pantas untuk dipanggil sesuatu yang lebih rendah daripada idiot. Super idiot, mungkin?" Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu. "Malah, jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku makin khawatir, baka. Apa kau tidak tahu, seberapa khawatirnya aku, ketika tadi pagi aku bangun dan tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana?!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya lagi, terkejut ketika mendengar itu.

Hilda kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku adalah sahabatmu. Begitupun juga sebaliknya, kau adalah sahabatku. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana jika ketika pagi-pagi kau bangun, kau tidak menemukanku di rumah?"

Masih melebarkan matanya, Naruto membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi memberhentikannya. Ia hanya melirik kearah lantai. Jika Hilda menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia akan sangat khawatir, sekaligus panik. Menyadari itu, ia mulai merasa bersalah. Dan ia sudah melakukannya sejak 3 tahun…

Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf…." Gumamnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Hilda menghela nafasnya melihat itu. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dengan serius. "Kalau begitu, janji padaku. Janji serius, kau tidak bisa mematahkannya."

"Eh?' Naruto hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Janji kalau kau akan mengatakan padaku semua masalahmu. Aku adalah Ratu-mu, aku seharusnya menjadi tangan kananmu untuk semua hal seperti ini." Ucap Hilda dengan cemberut.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, senyuman halus terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku janji." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu…." Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung ketika melihat Hilda berkata dengan sedikit gagap, wajahnya terpaling darinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya stoic dan impasif kini mempunyai rona merah. "A-aku sadar kalau a-aku mungkin te-terlalu bekerja keras da-dan tidak pernah santai… Ka-karena itu! Ji-jika kau ingin aku santai… Ah…"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung. "Hi-Hilda?"

"U-um…. Ka-karena kau komplain aku selalu bekerja terus dan tidak pernah rileks… Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kita berdua u-um, ja-jalan jalan bersama… Ti-tidak sebagai sepasang Raja dan Ratu, a-ataupun sebagai sepasang Pelayan dan Tuannya… Ta-tapi.. se-sebagai sepasang lelaki dan pe-" Hilda menghentikan perkataannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini, bagaikan tomat. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat keadaan Hilda. "Se-sebagai sepasang sahabat, maksudku. Ba-bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau tidak bilang itu daritadi!"

Hilda tersenyum ketika mendengar itu. Matanya terlihat berkilau cemerlang, sebelum akhirnya ia tutupi dengan menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya. Menutup matanya, Hilda menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, wajah Hilda kini sudah kembali stoic seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu Master, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika makanannya gosong, karena kau menghabiskan waktuku selama beberapa menit terakhir."

Melihat Hilda kembali normal, Naruto tersenyum halus, merasa lega. Walaupun begitu, Hilda yang tadi, yang wajahnya memerah seperti itu, sangat lucu. Pipi Naruto merona merah sedikit membayangkan itu. Ia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali ke meja makan, dimana Ajuka hanya dengan diam menyaksikan semuanya.

Ajuka menghela nafasnya. _'Sebelumnya, mereka seolah akan berargumen, dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka seperti ini. Hubungan mereka memang aneh, sejak awal…'_ Ajuka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa kalau aku baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak aku lihat." Ajuka dengan bosan berkata.

Menyadari kalau Ajuka daritadi ada di sana, mata Naruto melebar, rona merah di pipinya, merasa malu ia melakukan hal itu di depan kakaknya.

"Ajuka-sama…."

Ajuka meneguk air liurnya dengan takut ketika mendengar suara tajam Hilda.

"Ada baiknya jika kau melupakan apa yang terjadi di depanmu tadi."

Ajuka hanya mengangguk dengan takut.

* * *

"Oh sebelum itu," Ajuka berkata, tepat ketika Hilda menaruh semangkok _oyakodon_ di depan Naruto. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantung dalam jaketnya, Ajuka mengeluarkan sebuah _folder_ selagi Hilda menaruh semangkuk _oyakodon_ yang sama di depan Ajuka.

Ajuka melemparkan foldernya ke meja, membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengantarkannya sendiri." Ucap Naruto, selagi mengambil sendok dan garpu yang sudah disediakan Hilda, matanya melihat kearah folder berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan budaya Jepang, memakan apapun selain mie memakai sumpit sangatlah tidak nyaman untuk Naruto.

"Yah, aku mencoba mengambil kesempatan ini sekaligus untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Balas Ajuka, yang kini sudah mengambil sepasang sendok dan garpunya, bersiap untuk makan juga. Mencium bau _oyakodon_ yang disajikan Hilda, Ajuka tersenyum. "Lezat seperti biasa sepertinya, Hilda." Pujinya, selagi mengambil sesendok _oyakodon._

Hilda hanya mengangguk, tetap dengan wajah impasif seperti biasanya selagi melangkahkan dirinya untuk berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Mmm, mengecek keadaanku? Apa kau terlalu sering bermain dengan Sirzechs sekarang kau mulai mempunyai _brother complex_ kepadaku?" Naruto berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan berbicara ketika mengunyah, Master. Telan dulu makanannya." Hilda menegur dari belakang. Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan melirik kearah Hilda dengan apologetik.

"Aku tidak seekstrim itu…" Jawab Ajuka dengan deadpan. "Bukankah itu normal untuk seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya? Mempunyai adik sepertimu, aku rasa wajar aku khawatir. Masalah selalu mendatangimu, lagipula." Lanjut Ajuka dengan tenang, melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah lugu, seolah tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ajuka.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi untukmu tiba-tiba saja mengirimku surat, menanyakan dimana Azazel, ketua Malaikat Jatuh, tinggal?" Ajuka bertanya sambil memakan makanannya, melirik kearah Naruto dari sudut pandangnya selagi ia fokus memakan makanan yang disajikan.

"Itu, aku juga ingin mengetahuinya, Master." Suara tajam Hilda dari belakang Naruto juga menyahut, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto. Ajuka menaikan alisnya, memberi tanda kepada Naruto untuk melanjutkan selagi ia mengunyah makanannya. "Aku sudah menceritakan tentang Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di teritori ini kepadamu, kan?" Tanya Naruto, melihat kearah Ajuka.

Ajuka mengangguk.

"Ya. Satu kelompok Malaikat Jatuh yang bermarkas di gereja tua di pinggir Kuoh untuk mengawasi pengguna Sacred Gear, bukan? Walaupun begitu, Azazel sudah melakukan semuanya dengan legal. Lagipula, Azazel bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin masalah dengan faksi lain, Iblis ataupun tidak. Orang itu konten dengan situasi sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk. "Karena itu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu." Ucapnya. "Sebuah Sacred Gear yang bahkan Azazel sendiri tertarik…"

"Hmm, kalau begitu Longinus, bukan?" Tanya Ajuka. "Satu-satunya alasan Azazel mencoba sejauh ini untuk mengawasi, atau meneliti sebuah Sacred Gear adalah jika Sacred Gear itu adalah Longinus." Ajuka menutup matanya, memikirkan sesuatu. "Salah satu dari 13 Longinus, ya." Ajuka, seorang ilmuwan sendiri, tidak asing lagi dengan 13 Longinus, dan kekuatan mereka. Ia sudah tahu idenititas dari beberapa pemilik Longinus, masing-masing identitasnya susah ia dapatkan, melihat setiap faksi selalu menjaga pemilik Longinus mereka, jika ada.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. "Sebelumnya, aku hanya mempunyai dugaan tentang apa Sacred Gearnya. Tetapi kini setelah bertemu dengan Azazel, aku bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti." Naruto menyeringai.

Ajuka menaikan alisnya, penasaran. Begitupun juga dengan Hilda, yang daritadi saja diam menyimak konversasi sepasang adik-kakak ini.

"Ketika aku menyelinap ke markas mereka, sepertinya benar, mereka telah mengawasi dan meneliti pemilik Sacred Gear ini, sekaligus mencoba mendeteksi Sacred Gear apa yang ia punyai. Ada banyak dugaan, tetapi ada satu nama yang sepertinya, mereka yakin dengan besar kalau itu adalah Sacred Gearnya."

"Nama itu adalah," Naruto memberikan pause sebentar, untuk memberikan efek dramatis. " _Twice Critical_." Lanjutnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya, seolah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa merubah dunia.

Ajuka terdiam sebentar, sebelum melebarkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Hilda hanya memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan dari belakang Naruto.

" _Twice Critical?_ Bukankah itu Sacred Gear yang tidak jarang? Kemampuannya hanyalah menggandakan kekuatan pengguna dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Bukanlah hal yang spesial." Ucap Hilda dengan bingung.

Ajuka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan _Twice Critical._ Tim yang dikirim oleh Azazel adalah sekumpulan amatir dalam Sacred Gear." Ajuka menunjuk kearah _folder_ yang daritadi berada di meja. " _Twice Critical_ adalah dragon-type Sacred Gear. Jika tim amatir menelitinya sebagai _Twice Critical_ , berarti ini adalah Sacred Gear yang mirip dengan _Twice Critical._ Tetapi melihat Azazel sendiri yang tertarik dengan Sacred Gear ini, bisa dipastikan kalau Sacred Gear ini bukanlah Sacred Gear biasa seperti _Twice Critical,_ namun, sebuah Sacred Gear seperti _Twice Critical_ , tetapi dalam tingkat Longinus." Ajuka menjelaskan.

Naruto menyeringai, " _Mid-tier_ Longinus, _Boosted Gear_."

Hilda membelalakan matanya terkejut mendengar itu. Ia tidak asing lagi dengan _Boosted Gear,_ legenda pertarungannya dengan rivalnya, pengguna _Divine Dividing_ sudah tersebar luas. Untuk lelaki seperti Hyoudou Issei mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu di dalam tubuhnya….

"Tetapi, ini mengkhawatirkan." Ajuka berkata, melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Di depannya, mangkuk yang tadinya penuh dengan _oyakodon_ sudah habis. "Selama tiga tahun kau, Sona, dan Rias berada di kota ini, kalian tidak mendeteksinya, ataupun menemukannya. Sementara yang pertama menemukannya adalah faksi Malaikat Jatuh sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk. "Awalnya, aku mempunyai dugaan kalau ini _Boosted Gear_. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengan Azazel, aku yakin aku benar. Pertemuanku juga menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa mendeteksi Sacred Gear-nya, walaupun kita sudah berada di sini selama tiga tahun. Ketika aku bertanya bagaimana dia mendeteksi Sacred Gear-nya, dia berkata bahwa dia mempunyai orang yang sensitif dengan Sacred Gearnya."

Ajuka menaikan alisnya mendengar itu sebelum menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Mm, bukan sebuah rahasia besar lagi kalau Azazel mempunyai pemilik _Divine Dividing_ di bawahnya. Jika kita asumsikan kalau Sacred Gear yang dimaksud adalah _Boosted Gear,_ bukanlah sebuah kejutan jika rivalnya, _Divine Dividing_ , bisa mendeteksinya." Ajuka menghela nafasnya. "Untuk saat ini, semuanya masih sebuah asumsi. Mungkin Sacred Gear yang dimaksud adalah _Boosted Gear_ , mungkin tidak. Dan lagipula, ini adalah waktu yang bagus untuk menanyakan pertanyaanku selanjutnya." Ajuka melihat kearah _folder_ yang daritadi terbaring di atas meja. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Ajuka, melihat kearah folder yang dimaksud.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia meminum habis segelas teh manis dinginnya tadi yang diberikan Hilda setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya. Mengambil folder yang dimaksud, Naruto membukanya.

Di dalamnya terlihat beberapa dokumen, dan ketika Naruto mengambil dokumen pertama, ia menyeringai melihat foto salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang ia lihat ketika ia berada di gereja tua itu berada di dokumen yang ia pegang.

Hilda mengedipkan kedua matanya, melihat sebuah foto wanita di dokumen yang Naruto pegang.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Hilda.

Naruto menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan dokumen yang dimaksud Hilda sepenuhnya dari folder. Dokumen itu tidak terlalu tebal, hanyalah 3 halaman yang disatukan.

"Raynare." Naruto menjawab, membaca nama yang tertera di dalam dokumen itu. "Dari apa yang aku lihat ketika aku menginvestigasi gereja itu, sepertinya ketua grupnya." Ia kemudian membaca dokumennya sebentar, membiarkan matanya menyapu dokumen itu, terkejut dengan sebarapa detailnya informasi profil tentang Raynare ini yang bisa Ajuka dapatkan, walaupun Raynare hanyalah Malaikat Jatuh biasa.

"Seperti biasa, intel yang dimiliki Divisi Intel milikmu sangatlah luar biasa." Naruto berkata, memasukan kembali dokumen itu ke dalam folder, berniat untuk membacanya dengan teliti pada lain waktu.

Ajuka menaikan pundaknya dengan kasual.

"Jaringan informasi yang dimiliki kita sangatlah luas. Aku merencanakan untuk memberikan posisi sebagai ketua Divisi Intel padamu ketika kau sudah besar, kau tahu." Ajuka berkata, membuat Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya terkejut ketika mendengar itu. Ajuka kembali melanjutkan, "Divisi ini harusnya dihandal oleh Falbium, melihat Falbium adalah ketua Divisi Militer, dan Divisi Intel berada di bawah jurisdiksi Divisi Militer. Sayangnya, Falbium tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mengandalkan informasi, dan membuang Divisi Intel ini kepadaku." Ajuka berkata semua itu dengan wajah jengkel. "Aku memfokuskan seluruh pekerjaanku pada penelitian, jadi Divisi Intel sedikit terabaikan. Aku hanya memberikan instruksi untuk mereka memberiku laporan sebulan sekali."

"Kembali ke topik," Ajuka berkata itu, matanya menatap langsung mata Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau mempunyai rencana, bukan, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya membiarkan seringaian terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menyimpulkan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, Nii-san." Balas Naruto.

Hilda menghela nafasnya melihat ini. Kadang ia sedikit jengkel ketika mendengar Masternya dan Ajuka-sama mengobrol. Mereka mengobrol dengan asumsi bahwa satu sama lain sudah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing. Itu membuat mencoba mendengarkan dan mengikuti konversasi mereka sedikit susah. Mereka berdua sudah mengetahui jalan pikiran satu sama lain, lagipula. Jika Naruto hanya mengatakan, 'Aku akan melakukan itu.' Tanpa konteks, atau konversasi sebelumnya, Ajuka entah bagaimana mengetahui apa yang Naruto maksud. Mengikuti konversasi mereka sangat sulit, karena kau harus bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran mereka berdua.

Ajuka menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Asalkan kau tidak melanggar peraturan, atau membuat pekerjaanku merepotkan, aku tidak terlalu perduli." Ajuka melihat kearah jam dinding yang memperlihatkan pukul 1 siang. "Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu lama disini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Otouto-kun."

"Sebelum itu," Naruto memanggil. Matanya menatap Ajuka, yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, dengan serius. "Diadora, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Ajuka hanya terdiam. Spell teleportasi, yang mempunyai lambang keluarga Astaroth sudah menyala di bawah kakinya.

"….Entahlah." Adalah apa yang dikatakan Ajuka sebelum dirinya menghilang.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya dengan lelah ketika mendengar itu.

"….Jadi Master, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Hilda bertanya, ketika keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil menutup matanya, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Untuk saat ini, aku rasa yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu." Naruto berkata sambil membuka matanya. Ia kemudian menyenderkan badannya di bangkunya dan menengok kearah Hilda dengan bosan.

"Ne, Hilda, ini hari Minggu, bukan? Ayo kita ganggu Sona. Atau Rias."

Hilda hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

* * *

"Naruto Astaroth, huh?"

Melihat dokumen yang dipegangnya, matanya memerhatikan sebuah foto yang terlampir di dalam dokumennya. Terlihat seorang remaja biasa, dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik. Dari luar, remaja ini terlihat seperti remaja biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya, selain apa yang terlihat seperti 3 kumis kucing yang berada di setiap pipinya.

Pemilik tangan itu menjentikan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap, sebuah figur muncul berlutut di depannya.

"Ini adalah targetmu selanjutnya. Seseorang membayar mahal untuk mengeleminasi dia." Orang yang memegang dokumen itu berkata, melemparkan dokumennya ke meja di depannya.

Figur yang tadinya berlutut berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil dokumen yang diberikan Tuannya itu.

 _Naruto Astaroth_

 _Rank: S_

FIgur itu menyipitkan matanya ketika membaca itu.

"Ranking S? Dia terlihat seperti remaja biasa." Figur itu berkata, suara lembut yang tidak mempunyai emosi di dalamnya sedikit berdengung di ruangan sepi nan kecil ini.

"Dia adalah adik dari Beelzebub sendiri," Sebuah suara berkata, tepat ketika pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati terbuka, menunjukan sesosok figur lainnya. "Dia hanyalah Iblis lemah, bagaikan manusia biasa, jadi jangan khawatir. Alasan kenapa ini diberi Rank S hanyalah karena dia adik dari Beelzebub sendiri." Pemilik suara itu melanjutkan.

Figur yang memegang dokumen itu mengangguk, dan mengembalikan dokumen itu ke mejanya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, figur yang tadinya memegang dokumen itu melangkah keluar.

"Naruto Astaroth, huh? Ini misi yang mudah untuk Shi." Sebuah suara berkata, pemilik suara itu adalah sebuah figur yang daritadi duduk belakang meja.

"Ahahaha…. HAHAHAHA!"

"Tch… Apa ada yang lucu?" Figur itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan meremehkan Naruto."

"Hmph. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mememberikan kita request untuk membunuhnya karena dia terlalu lemah dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi pewaris Keluarga Astaroth, Glazya-sama?"

Figur yang dipanggil Glazya itu menyeringai.

"Dia mungkin sangat lemah, tetapi dia adalah seorang Astaroth. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Mencoba mengasasinasi cucumu sendiri…. Kau cukup kejam, Glazya-sama."

Glazya menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Klan Astaroth kembali berjaya ketika nanti Diadora menjadi Ketua Klan daripada membusuk seperti saat ini dibawah pimpinan anak bodohku itu."

* * *

Himejima Akeno saat ini merasakan beberapa hal. Terkejut, bingung, penasaran, sekaligus heran.

Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal di kuil, setiap hari ia selalu bangun dalam keheningan. Suara ayam berkokok adalah alarmnya setiap pagi. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sendiri, mandi sendiri, dan membersihkan kuilnya sendiri. Tidak banyak yang mengunjungi kuil ini, lagipula. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, menikmati hari liburnya ini bersama dirinya sendiri.

Jadi ketika ia melihat dua figur, sepertinya sedang berargumen di ruang utama di dalam kuil, ia bisa dibilang, terkejut.

"Sepertinya pelajaranku tentang etika itu tidak menyangkut dalam otakmu, Master. Benar benar membuatku penasaran apakah memang kau mempunyai otak atau tidak." Pause. "Dan aku tidak yakin walaupun kau mempunyai otak, otakmu itu mempunyai kapabilitas untuk berfungsi 100% sebagaimana orang pada umumnya."

Ouch. Seperti biasa, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hilda selalu tajam, pikir Akeno. Itu kadang membuat Akeno berpikir apakah Naruto diam-diam seorang _machosist_ , dari bagaimana ia sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan celaan tajam Hilda, seolah menganggapnya sebagai hal yang normal.

"Kau mengatakan itu, tetapi kau tidak menghentikanku untuk masuk, Hilda."

Sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah Naruto. Akeno hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua, 7 tahun lalu, sebagai Ratu dari Rias, mereka berdua selalu mempunyai dinamis hubungan yang aneh. Dari aksi dan bahasa tubuh mereka berdua, terlihat sekali mereka berdua perduli, mungkin bisa dibilang, menyayangi satu sama lain. Tetapi tingkah, dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua seolah menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Itu sedikit mengingatkan Akeno kepada pasangan suami istri yang sudah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak menghentikanmu karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang keras kepala, Master. Membuatku berpikir kalau kepalamu isinya hanyalah tulang dan tengkorak, tanpa ada otak sama sekali, dari bagaimana keras kepalanya kau."

Hilda berkata lagi. Akeno menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya ketika melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di atas tatami yang berada di ruang utama kuil, dengan Hilda duduk di samping, namun sedikit kebelakang dari Naruto. Sebuah meja di depan mereka. Ruangan ini biasanya adalah ruangan yang dipakai untuk menjamu tamu yang mengunjungi kuil.

"Oy oy, jika aku tidak mempunyai otak, aku tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai makhluk hidup."

Terdengar balasan dari Naruto. Hilda hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan kasual.

"Entahlah. Aku mendengar sebuah legenda bahwa hanya idiot, yang sangat idiot daripada para idiot, memiliki kemampuan itu. Siapa tahu Master, kau mungkin mempunyai kemampuan itu."

Akeno hanya tertawa kecil. Bukan dari perkataan Hilda, namun dari melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tawa melodisnya membuat sepasang Raja dan Ratu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua kearahnya.

"Ah, Akeno! Maaf datang kesini tanpa mengatakan apa-apa." Naruto yang pertama berkata, memberikannya cengiran sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia merasa malu.

"Maafkan idiot ini, Akeno-san. Sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai kepahaman dasar tentang etika." Hilda berkata juga, walaupun wajahnya stoik seperti biasanya, Akeno bisa melihat Hilda sedikit merasa apologetik.

"Fufufu, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kalian berdua berisik seperti biasa." Akeno berkata dengan senyuman manisnya, sembari duduk di hadapan Hilda dan Naruto, terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil. Akeno kemudian memberikan Naruto sebuah seringaian, "Jadi, apa ada alasan kau mengunjungiku, Naruto-kun? Hilda tidak cukup untuk memuaskan nafsu buasmu, dan kini kau mengincarku? Ara~" Mengatakan itu, rona merah terlihat di pipi Akeno.

Alis Hilda berkedut sedikit mendengar itu.

Wajah Naruto merona merah sedikit, mengetahui arti tersirat di balik perkataan Akeno.

"Ugh, Akeno-san, tolong hentikan itu. Aku tidak terlalu baik dengan godaan seperti itu…" Ucap Naruto dengan malu.

"Fufufu, itu malah membuatku semakin ingin menggodamu, Naruto-kun." Akeno membalas sambil menjilat bibirnya, menatap Naruto bagaikan ia adalah makanan.

"Ahahaha…." Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Akeno hanya bisa terkikih mendengar itu. "Fufu, kau sangat lucu ketika kau malu seperti itu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno. "Jadi, bisa bilang alasan kenapa kau mengunjungiku?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian menguap dan menjatuhkan badannya ke tatami. "Aku bosan. Awalnya aku mengunjungi Sona, tetapi sepertinya dia sibuk melatih bidak barunya. Aku ingin mengunjungi Rias, tetapi melihat Rias tinggal di ruangan klub, aku tidak jadi kesana. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah pada hari Minggu."

Akeno terkekeh mendengar itu. "Jadi sepertinya aku beruntung, eh?"

Naruto kembali membangunkan tubuhnya dari tatami untuk memberikan Akeno cengiran besar. "Yup~! Aku tidak tahu dimana Kiba dan Koneko tinggal."

"Maafkan kita untuk gangguannya, Akeno-san." Hilda berkata, membungkuk badannya sedikit kepada Akeno.

Akeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah formal denganku Hilda. Kita sama-sama Ratu, lagipula. Panggil aku Akeno saja." Ucap Akeno. "Atau mungkin kau lebih memilih Akeno-onee-sama?" Akeno mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hilda.

Hilda hanya menatap Akeno dengan stoik. "Akeno-san." Ia akhirnya berkata, membuat Akeno cemberut ketika melihat Hilda tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Jadi, Akeno," Naruto berkata kembali, mengalihkan perhatian Akeno kepada Naruto lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Peerage Rias? Semua berjalan baik? Tidak ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto dengan kasual.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun, apakah itu tujuanmu sebenarnya? Mencoba memata-matai kita?" Akeno memberikan seringaian godaan kepada Naruto. Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawab, Akeno melanjutkan, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita bersiaga sedikit karena Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di area, tetapi selain itu, semuanya normal. Menerima kontrak seperti biasa, dan melakukannya." Akeno kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya, menyadari sesuatu. "Itu membuatku berpikir, aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua melakukan kontrak." Akeno kemudian melihat kearah Hilda dan Naruto dengan penasaran.

Bahkan saat pertama kali ia direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis sebagai Ratu untuk Rias, Akeno melakukan pekerjaan standar seorang Iblis baru, seperti memberikan pamflet untuk mengadakan kontrak, dan melakukan kontrak tersebut.

Naruto dan Hilda menatap satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita pernah melakukan itu, Hilda…?" Ucap Naruto dengan tidak yakin.

Hilda menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya semenjak aku menjadi Ratu."

Mendengar itu, Akeno mengedipkan kedua matanya terkejut, mulutnya menganga sedikit. Dari apa yang ia ketahui, bukankah seluruh Iblis harus melakukan kontrak?

"Bukankah semua Iblis harus melakukan kontrak?" Akeno mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. "Untuk menambah kekuatan dan kedudukan, sekaligus menyebar reputasi di Dunia Bawah…" Akeno melanjutkan, memberikan penjelasan yang diberikan Rias dan yang lainnya padanya ketika mereka menjalaskan tentang kontrak.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu."

"Aku hanya ingin melayani Master."

Mendengar itu, Akeno hanya sweat drop. Sebetulnya, Akeno juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan semua itu. Tetapi melihat itu adalah kewajiban, Akeno melakukannya. Akeno menganggapnya sebagai pekerjaan sampingan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bukankah itu wajib…?" Akeno dengan ragu bertanya, ekspresinya masih sweat drop.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. "Mungkin….?" Ucapnya dengan ragu. Ia melihat kearah Hilda, meminta bantuan, tetapi Hilda hanya menaikan bahunya tidak tahu. Ia kemudian mengikuti aksi Hilda. "Entahlah. Kaa-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini. Tou-san terlalu sibuk menjadi Ketua Klan, dan Ajuka tidak akan keluar dari lab-nya kecuali jika Dunia Bawah dalam masalah besar."

"Kushina-sama hanya mengatakan tugasku hanyalah untuk memastikan Naruto-sama tidak terlibat dalam masalah." Hilda berkata, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya. "Tugas yang aku gagal laksanakan berkali-kali." Lanjut Hilda dengan kecewa, memberikan Naruto sebuah glare, membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin sedikit.

Akeno hanya sweatdrop. Mereka berdua ini memang mengagumkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Naruto kembali berkata, menarik perhatian Akeno. "Bagaimana dengan Hyoudou-san?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Ara, apa sebenarnya ini yang kau incar, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno balik, seringaian godaan terlihat di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya memberikan Akeno deadpan. "Oy oy, kenapa kau selalu mengasumsikan aku mempunyai maksud tersembunyi ketika melakukan sesuatu? Aku juga suka bersosialiasi, kau tahu."

Mendengar itu, Akeno menaikan alisnya. "Fufu, benarkah?"

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kau adalah sahabat Rias. Rias adalah teman dekatku. Itu membuatmu menjadi temanku juga, Akeno. Walaupun seperti ini, aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersama temanku, tahu?" Naruto menyelesaikannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. "Seperti biasa, kau sangat ahli dalam berbicara dan menyampaikan perasaanmu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk saat ini, Rias hanya mengirimkan familiarnya untuk mengawasi Issei Hyoudou-kun. Saat ini, kita tidak tahu apa niat Malaikat Jatuh, jadi kita sedikit hesitasi untuk melakukan kontak dengannya." Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman.

"Hmm…" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "Hal seperti ini membuatku penasaran apakah ada murid lain, atau orang lain yang berada di Kuoh, yang mempunyai Sacred Gear seperti Hyoudou, tetapi kita hanya tidak bisa mendeteksinya."

"Fufu, memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun? Ingin menambahkan peeragemu? Aku yakin Hilda sedikit kesepian, kau tahu." Ucap Akeno, memberikan kedipan satu mata kearah Hilda, yang hanya dibalas oleh pandangan stoik.

Naruto menaikan pundaknya dengan kasual.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu." Naruto menjawab sambil menguap.

Akeno menyeringai sambil menaikan alisnya. "Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun, apa yang membuatmu tertarik? Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Akeno dengan penasaran.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Akeno.

Melihat itu, Akeno hanya tertawa.

"Fufufu, misterius seperti biasa. Kadang aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu." Ucap Akeno.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui apa yang berada di pikirannya," Kali ini Hilda yang menjawab, melihat kearah Naruto dengan datar. "Kepalanya penuh dengan informasi tidak penting." Lanjutnya. "Berapa jumlah anak tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga sekolah, Master?"

Tanpa hesitasi, Naruto menjawab, "16."

Melihat itu, Akeno hanya sweatdrop. "Apa kau sebosan itu di sekolah…?" Gumamnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Maa, maa. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku menganggap semua informasi itu penting. Dan mengenal jauh tentang tempat dimana aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku adalah hal yang penting." Ucap Naruto, mencoba menjustifikasikan pengetahuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat situasi dimana mengetahui berapa jumlah anak tangga di sekolah bisa menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun." Akeno berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmph!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Jangan merengek padaku jika nanti pertanyaan itu akan ada dalam ujian nasional."

Hilda dan Akeno hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu.

Selama beberapa jam kemudian, mereka hanya mengobrol dan bersantai, membahas banyak hal, dari hal penting seperti tentang Malaikat Jatuh yang sedang berada di kota, sampai ke hal yang tidak penting sama sekali, seperti tentang kedai Ramen yang baru saja dibuka.

Sepanjang waktu itu, Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum. Ini sudah lama sejak ia mengobrol dengan santai bersama Naruto dan Hilda seperti ini. Dengan sekolah, menjadi Ratu untuk Rias, dan masalah Iblis lainnya sejak datang ke sekolah ini, Akeno sudah mulai jarang berinteraksi santai dengan mereka berdua ini.

Sebelum datang ke sekolah ini 3 tahun yang lalu, Rias, Sona, dan Naruto beserta peerage masing-masing membunyai hubungan yang kuat. Tentu saja, sampai saat ini, mereka bertiga masih mempunyai hubungan yang baik, tetapi akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi jarang berinteraksi bersama satu sama lain, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi adalah hal yang menyenangkan, menurut Akeno. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang bisa mengobrol tentang hal apa saja. Tipe orang yang selalu mengetahui pengetahuan dasar dari segala topik. Ini membuat mengobrol dan mempunyai konversasi bersama Naruto menjadi mudah.

Akeno mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya, tetapi Naruto adalah teman laki-laki terdekatnya. Tentu, ada Kiba, dan Gasper yang berada di satu peerage sepertinya. Tetapi dengan mereka berdua, Akeno lebih menganggap mereka berdua sebagai seorang adik yang harus ia urusi.

Ketika Naruto dan Hilda sudah pulang, Akeno mulai menyadari, betapa hampa dan sunyi kuil yang ia tinggali ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, terlihat Naruto dan Hilda sedang berjalan bersama di pusat kota Kuoh. Seragam SMA Kuoh masih dipakai oleh mereka berdua. Beberapa pejalan lain berbisik dan menunjuk kearah mereka berdua seiring mereka berjalan.

Bagaimana tidak, dari penampilan mereka, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang turis, daripada warga lokal.

Menggigit apel yang berada di tangan kanannya, Naruto harus menahan untuk menguap.

"Ini membosankan," Ia berkata. Selama beberapa hari ini, Naruto hanya menjalani hidupnya sebagai murid biasa di SMA Kuoh. Kadang, ia merasa konten menjadi murid SMA biasa, tetapi ada juga momen dimana ia merasa sangat bosan menjadi murid SMA biasa.

Melihat _Stray Devil_ biasanya selalu dihandal oleh Rias dan Sona, Naruto bisa dibilang, tidak mempunyai kewajiban apa-apa. Tentu, kadang Sona atau Rias menyuruhnya mengatasi _Stray Devil_ jika mereka berdua sibuk.

"Mmm, mungkin ini saatnya kita melakukan hal 'kontrak' yang dibilang Akeno pada waktu itu." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bosan, sebelum memakan kembali sebuah apel yang ada di tangannya. "Setidaknya, itu memberikan kita sesuatu untuk dilakukan."

"Maafkan aku Master, tetapi aku tidak yakin kau adalah tipe orang yang bisa mewujudkan permintaan seseorang." Suara datar Hilda menjawab.

Naruto cemberut sedikit. "Apa kau mengatakan aku tidak bisa memenuhi kontrak?"

Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku mempunyai kontrak. Aku ingin _seseorang_ berhenti mencoba menyelundupkan cup ramen ke dalam rumah. Apa makananku sangat tidak enak kau lebih memilih ramen instan?" Pandangan tajam kini diberikan Hilda.

"Fufu~ Ini sore yang indah, bukankah begitu Hilda?"

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

"Oh ayolah~ Cup ramen itu adalah cemilan! Tidak apa untuk memakannya sekali-kali!"

"Sekali-kali itu bukan berarti lima kali sehari, Master."

"…."

"…."

Membelalakan matanya kearah Hilda, mulut Naruto menganga dengan takjub. "Aku sudah memastikan untuk memakannya ketika kau tidak ada di rumah….." Naruto berkata, daripada marah, atau kesal, suara Naruto lebih seperti takjub kepada Hilda.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Master."

"….Aku akan menggeledah kamarku ketika kita sampai di rumah. Aku yakin pasti ada kamera dan mikrofon disana."

"Walaupun seperti ini, aku menghormati privasimu, Master."

Naruto hanya mendengus. "Hmph. Bilang itu pada komik _shounen_ milikku yang kau buang hanya karena kau tidak menyukai kontennya."

Alis Hilda berkedut. "Komik _shounen_? Itu _doujinshi_ , Master. Dan 'konten' yang kau maksud ini adalah konten dewasa untuk 18 tahun keatas. Kau masih 17 tahun, Master."

Pipi Naruto merona merah. "Aku membacanya karena plotnya sangat menarik!" Serunya, mencoba melindungi harga dirinya. "Tentu, ada adegan _ero_ -nya, tetapi itu hanyalah tambahan. Jika kau membacanya, kau pasti akan tahu yang aku maksud."

"Bukankah itu _doujinshi_ yang terkenal karena ada plot twist diakhirnya?" Jawab Hilda. "Kalau tidak salah, pada akhirnya gadis yang ia cintai adalah adik kandungnya yang hilang 10 tahun yang lalu."

"….hah?" Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya, sebelum melebarkannya dengan terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang Hilda katakan. "HAH?!"

Hilda menaikan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku kira kau membelinya karena plot twistnya yang terkenal itu. Kadang membuatku khawatir tentang Diadora-sama."

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya!" Seru Naruto dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikannya karena _seseorang_ membuangnya ketika aku masih berada di chapter 1." Naruto memberikan glare kearah Hilda.

Wajah Hilda datar seperti biasa, tidak terpengaruh oleh glare yang diberikan Naruto.

"Buku itu adalah influensi buruk untukmu." Adalah jawaban simpel Hilda.

"Hmph. Dan komik itu juga sangat menarik. _Romance_ antara Haruto dengan Akane benar-benar mengena di hati. Dan karena kau membuang itu, aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk kubaca, membuatku selalu merasa bosan~"

"Seharusnya kau merasa bersyukur aku hanya membuang _doujinshi_ itu." Ucap Hilda dengan datar. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu tentang novel berwarna orange yang kau sembunyikan di bawah tumpukan bajumu di lemari."

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto melebar dengan terkejut. Rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Menghormati privasiku, ya?" Ucapnya dengan sarkastik, memberikan Hilda sebuah glare yang Hilda abaikan. " _Icha Icha_ itu mempunyai plot yang menarik! Mereka bahkan sudah membuat filmnya. Dan juga, kau membolehkanku mempunyai _Icha Icha_ tetapi membuang komik itu? Rasis!"

Alis Hilda berkedut. Ada alasan lain kenapa ia membuat _doujinshi_ itu. Tidak. Tentu saja ia tidak merasa sedikit kesal karena dua karakter utama _doujinshi_ yang melakukan tindakan '18+' itu mirip dengan dua orang yang ia ketahui. Tentu, bukan karena karakter laki-lakinya mirip dengan Master-nya. Dan tentu saja bukan karena karakter perempuannya mirip dengan seseorang yang bernama Himejima Akeno.

Ia membuangnya karena ia merasa _doujinshi_ itu adalah influensi buruk untuk Masternya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Bukan karena hal lain. _Ingat itu._

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua kini sudah mulai berada di area yang sepi dari keramaian pusat kota Kuoh itu, menandakan kalau mereka sudah dekat ke rumah mereka.

Area sepi ini jarang di lewati orang, dan juga salah satu area rentan dengan kejahatan, karena banyaknya gang, dan juga berandalan sekolah berkumpul di area ini. Walaupun begitu, ada peraturan tidak resmi ketika berada di area ini. Selama kau tidak menganggu mereka yang melakukan.. 'bisnis' di area ini, maka kau tidak akan ada masalah.

Naruto dan Hilda menghentikan langkah mereka ketika jalan mereka dihalangi oleh seseorang.

Orang itu mempunyai figur yang besar. Tingginya bisa mencapai dua meter, disertai dengan otot yang besar. Dengan rambut mohawk berwarna kuning dicat, dan juga piercing di hidung, dan juga bibirnya. Walaupun mempunyai wajah yang tua, orang itu terlihat sekali masih memakai seragam sekolah. Bukan seragam SMA Kuoh, melainkan seragam SMA lain yang berada di kota Kuoh. Di belakang orang itu, terlihat banyak orang lainnya, dengan seragam yang sama seperti orang di depannya ini.

"Fufufu, apa ini?" Orang itu berkata, memberikan seringaian besar. "Apa kalian berdua tersesat?" Melihat seragam SMA Kuoh yang dipakai mereka berdua, seringaian orang itu membesar. "Mami dan papi tidak menjemput kalian di mobil mewah kalian?"

Suara tawa terdengar.

Hilda hanya melihat semua ini dengan datar, sementara Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, seolah penasaran.

"Permisi. Kita ingin lewat." Suara datar Hilda berkata.

"Lewat, eh?" Ketua gang itu menyeringai. Ia melihat kearah Hilda dan menjilat bibirnya. "Mungkin jika kau melakukan _sesuatu_ untukku, kau boleh lewat."

Wajah Hilda yang biasanya impasif mempunyai cemberut sedikit.

"Bos! Dia orangnya!"

Naruto dan Hilda mengedipkan kedua mata mereka dengan bingung ketika salah satu anak buah orang itu menunjuk kearah Naruto.

Mata ketua gang itu melihat kearah Naruto, menelitinya, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan seringaian besar.

"AHAHAHA! Ini sepertinya hari keberuntunganku." Ketua gang itu berkata. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto. "Dan ini adalah hari burukmu. Maaf _gaijin,_ tetapi seseorang membayar kita mahal untuk menghabisimu."

Ketika mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, terkejut. Begitupun juga Hilda. Naruto bukanlah murid yang mempunyai banyak musuh di Kuoh. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hilda, dan kadang mengobrol dengan murid lain, lelaki atau perempuan, Naruto hampir sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat seseorang membencinya sampai-sampai mereka membayar seseorang untuk melukainya.

Seseorang dari sekolah luar, apalagi.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah denganku?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Ketua gang itu hanya menyeringai, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu. Tetapi orang lain sepertinya iya." Orang itu kemudian menengok ke belakang, "Oy Genji, berikan aku tongkatnya." Orang yang dipanggil Genji itu langsung saja memberikan sang Ketua Gang tongkat baseball.

Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Sepertinya kalian keras kepala untuk melakukan konfrontasi.." Gumam Hilda, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke ketua gang yang berada di depannya.

Sang Ketua Gang itu melihat kearah Hilda dengan seringaian. "Heh, kita tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu, sayang. Kita hanya mempunyai urusan dengan dia." Sang ketua gang itu menunjuk kearah Naruto, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Hilda. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Setelah ini, kita akan memberikanmu pengalaman yang... _enak_." Sang Ketua Gang itu menjilat bibirnya.

Hilda cemberut, amarah mulai bangkit dari dadanya. Kelakuan, dan perkataan mereka mengingatkan Hilda pada memori yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Dan mengingat itu saja akan membuat dia berada di mood yang buruk. Dan ketika dia dalam _bad mood…._

 _BUKH!_

Seluruh orang yang berada di sana, kecuali Naruto yang terlihat bosan, melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Sang Ketua Gang yang besar, yang tingginya dua meter, dan mempunyai otot dimana-mana, terjatuh begitu saja, pingsan. Hilda, yang tadinya berada beberapa langkah di depan sang ketua gang itu, kini berada di depan sosok ketua gang yang terbaring itu.

Yang membuat anak buah ketua gang itu merinding adalah fakta bahwa mereka bahkan tidak melihat Hilda bergerak sama sekali.

Hening.

"Master, biarkan aku menangani ini. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menodai tangannya dengan sampah seperti mereka." Suara tajam Hilda mengiris keheningan dingin. Walaupun diberikan celaan oleh Hilda, sepertinya tidak ada satupun berandalan yang berani mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya menatap kearah 20, tidak, 30 puluh berandalah itu.

Naruto hanya menguap, wajahnya terukir dengan senyuman kecil. Hilda dengan perkataan tajam biasa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin hari ini tidak akan sebosan yang aku kira.

"Baiklah," Naruto berkata. "Jangan lama-lama." Lanjutnya. Hilda hanya mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Grr, ja-jangan meremehkan kami!" Sepertinya shocknya sudah hilang, salah satu berandalah yang berada di depan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya.

Mata Hilda melebar ketika berandalan itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, dan dengan tangan gemetar, mengarahkannya kearah Naruto. Sebelum Hilda bisa bergerak untuk mengambil pistol itu, sang pemilik sudah menekan pelatuknya.

Waktu seolah melambat. Walaupun dengan tangan bergetar, entah bagaimana peluru yang ditembakan mengarah tepat ke kepala Naruto.

Walaupun mempunyai kecepatan dari pion Ratu, Hilda tahu bahkan _ia_ tidak bisa mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah peluru itu mengenai kepala Naruto.

Sang pemegang pistol menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tepat ketika peluru itu hampir mengenai Naruto, Naruto membungkuk.

Mata Hilda, dan para berandalan itu melebar, tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menghindari peluru seperti itu.

Waktu seolah kembali normal, dan Hilda dan para berandalan yang tadi hanya melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata lebar, dan mulut yang menganga.

' _Apa ini….?!'_ Pikir pemilik pistol itu, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Hilda. _'Seseorang yang bisa membuat bos pingsan dalam satu pukulan_.' Ia kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, yang masih membungkuk. _'Dan seseorang yang bisa menghindari peluru! Apa mereka…. Apa mereka sangat kuat?!'_

"Nah, selesai. Ternyata daritadi tali sepatuku belum terikat. Phew!"

Naruto kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya, dan dengan panik melihat kearah Hilda. "Hilda! Tadi aku mendengar suara pistol! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

….

Keheningan kembali menghampiri area itu.

"….Aku tidak apa-apa, Master." Hilda berkata. Entah ini imajinasi Naruto atau tidak, Naruto sempat mendengar nada lega dalam perkataan Hilda.

Ratu Naruto itu kemudian melihat kearah berandalan yang memegang pistol itu dengan tajam, membuat berandalan itu merinding. Dalam sekejap, Hilda sudah berada di depan berandalan itu. Ia memukul tangan yang memegang pistol itu, membuat pistol itu terlempar, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, meninju perut berandalan itu, membuat sang berandalan memuntah darah. Tidak puas, Hilda menendang kepala pemuda itu, membuatnya terlempar.

Hening lagi.

"Ja-jangan takut! Ia adalah satu orang! Perempuan lagi! Ayo kita serang bersama-sama!" Salah satu dari berandalan itu berkata. Seolah menyalakan api semangat teman-temannya, para berandalan itu berteriak dan kemudian bersama-sama mencoba menyerang Hilda.

Sementara di belakang, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Melihat Hilda bertarung bagaikan menyaksikan seorang penari berdansa. Gerakan Hilda yang elegan, sama sekali tidak membuang-buang gerakannya. Setiap gerakannya selalu mempunyai tujuan tertentu, untuk tidak menghabiskan staminanya.

Melihat Hilda menghindari banyak pukulan kearahnya, dan kemudian membalasnya dengan cepat. Ia bagaikan menyaksikan kreasi seni sendiri.

Ada alasan kenapa Hilda membutuhkan pion Ratu untuk dihidupkan menjadi Iblis, lagipula. Mempunyai energi sihir yang sangat besar untuk anak seumurannya, dan juga mempunyai kekuatan _Absolute Illusion_ milik salah satu Klan Iblis yang sudah punah. Melihat Hilda adalah salah satu dari banyak anak kecil yang diadopsi Klan Beelze setelah perang saudara antara Iblis, Hilda tidak mengetahui orangtuanya. Ajuka mempunyai teori kalau orang tua Hilda, atau kemungkinan besar, salah satu orangtua Hilda berasal dari Klan Iblis bernama _'Garde',_ Klan Iblis yang sudah punah karena memihak faksi Satan Tua. Klan Garde terkenal dengan kemampuan ilusi mereka, lagipula. Awalnya Ajuka ragu karena Klan Garde terkenal dengan rambut unik berwarna ungu mereka, tetapi Ajuka hanya menteorikan kalau Hilda adalah setengah Garde.

Itu membuat Naruto berpikir kalau nama Hilda bukanlah Hildegarde, lebih seperti Hilda Garde, dan entah Hilda, atau yang mengadopsinya, salah menyusun namanya.

Ditambah lagi dengan latihan yang diberikan Kaa-san, Naruto percaya Hilda sekuat, atau mungkin lebih kuat dari Rias ataupun Sona sendiri.

Berandalan yang tadinya berjumlah sekitar 30 orang, hanya tinggal sisa beberapa orang saja yang masih berdiri. Melawan manusia biasa, untuk seorang Iblis seperti Hilda, bukanlah hal yang menyusahkan, walaupun manusia yang ia lawan berjumlah sekitar 30 orang. Naruto bahkan tidak melihat sebuah keringat di badan Hilda.

Dan ketika berandalan terkakhir yang tersisa pingsan, Hilda merapikan seragam Kuohnya. Menepuk roknya untuk membersihkannya dari debu, Hilda terlihat cantik dan elegan seperti biasa, bagaikan seorang putri dari kerajaan, seolah tidak baru saja menghabisi 30 berandalan tanpa meneteskan keringat sama sekali.

"Kejam seperti biasa, eh?" Celetus Naruto ketika melihat Hilda sudah selesai, mengabaikan puluhan berandalan yang terbaring di jalan di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu berurusan dengan sampah seperti mereka." Adalah balasan tajam dari Hilda dengan wajah yang datar.

Mata Hilda kemudian melebar, ketika melihat sesuatu.

Tepat di belakang Naruto, terlihat sebuah figur besar yang sudah mengangkat tongkat baseballnya, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya itu tepat ke kepala Naruto dengans seringaian besar di wajahnya.

Melihat figur itu berada di belakang Naruto, tepat di titik buta Naruto, mustahil kalau Naruto bisa melihatnya, atau menyadarinya.

Hilda mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan berandalan yang berada di depannya, ia tidak sempat mengecek Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Sepertinya ketua gang yang ia percayai sudah pingsan bangun lagi, dan berhasil menyelinap ke belakang Naruto.

Hilda mengepalkan tangannya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan amatir yang ia lakukan.

 _SWISH!_

Daripada mendengar suara hantaman, suara ayunan yang mengenai angin terdengar.

Sang ketua gang melebarkan matanya dengan shock, ketika murid di depannya menghindari ayunan vertikal tongkat baseballnya dengan melangkah ke samping sedikit, tanpa melihat ke belakang sama sekali.

' _Apa ini?! Aku berada di titik butanya! Tidak mungkin dia melihatku, atau mungkin menyadariku!'_

Murid yang dimaksud menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Seringaian yang berada di wajahnya membuat sang ketua gang bergidik, sementara mata birunya yang tajam seolah menusuk jiwanya.

Bukankah harusnya orang di depannya ini lemah?! Dari yang ia dengar ketika seseorang membayarnya untuk melukai murid ini, dia adalah murid biasa! Tidak bisa bertarung, tidak spesial, dan tidak mempunyai apapun yang spesial.

Tetapi… apa perasaan ini?

Udara yang ia hirup berasa sangat menyesak. Seluruh badannya gemetar, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari badannya. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah ke belakang.

Seharusnya, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Ia adalah ketua gang terbesar, dan terkejam di Kuoh. Murid di depannya ini hanya memberikan dia seringaian dan menatap matanya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang ia takuti. Bahkan, seharusnya ia marah. Marah karena sudah diremehkan oleh anak kecil ini.

Tetapi, instingnya berkata lain. Instingnya mengatakan ia untuk lari. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa murid, _tidak_ , makhluk di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Bagaikan sebuah harimau yang sudah mendominasi hutannya, lalu kemudian bertemu langsung dengan singa.

Perasaan ini…. Seolah dia adalah semut yang melihat kearah gajah.

"Maa, kau tahu, menginterupsi obrolan orang itu sangat tidak sopan."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichimiya Maeda merasakan teror menghampiri tubuhnya hanya dari kata-kata itu. Orang di depannya tidak mengatakannya dengan marah. Tidak mengatakannya dengan tanpa emosi. Yang membuat Maeda bergidik ngeri adalah bagaimana _makhluk_ di depannya mengatakannya dengan ceria. Dengan nada seseorang yang bercanda.

Orang yang bernama Naruto itu membalikan badannya. Tangan kirinya berada di saku celananya, sementara tangan kanannya berada di luar. Dengan pelan, Naruto melangkah kearah Maeda.

Maeda tanpa sadar melangkah ke belakang setiap Naruto melangkah menuju dirinya.

 _SEGH!_

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Tanpa sadar, Naruto berada di depannya dan memberikannya _chop_ kepada tenggorokannya. Walaupun tenaga yang digunakan adalah tenaga seorang remaja lelaki biasa, karena mengenai tenggorokannya dengan keras, membuat Maeda terbatuk-batuk dengan sakit sambil memegang tenggorokannya.

Masih dengan satu tangan di sakunya, Naruto mengayunkan kakinya dengan kasual ke belakang lutut sang ketua gang itu. Karena tidak ada tenaga, walaupun 'tendangan' yang diberikan Naruto ke belakang lututnya bisa dibilang sangat lemah, itu berhasil membuat sang ketua gang terjatuh dengan berlutut.

Di belakang Naruto, Hilda hanya membuang nafasnya lega. Menjadi Ratu dan pelayan Naruto selama 7 tahun, Hilda tahu betul seberapa kuatnya Naruto. Itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah meremehkan Masternya.

"Nah, sekarang," Naruto kembali berkata. "Bisa beritahu aku, siapa yang sepertinya mempunyai masalah denganku?" Tanya Naruto, sebelum menghantamkan lututnya ke bagian di bawah tulang rusuk sang ketua gang itu.

"Akh!'

Walaupun tidak terlempar, Maeda mengeluarkan darah dari betapa sakitnya hantaman yang diberikan, membuat ia terjatuh terbaring di aspal. Bagian tepat di bawah tulang rusuk adalah salah satu bagian lemah tubuh manusia. Ketika dipukul dengan tenaga biasa, akan sangat sakit. Naruto menghantamkannya memakai lututnya dengan sangat kuat.

"A-apa…. A-apa aku mendapatkan o-orang yang salah?" Maeda menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, dari informasi yang ia dapatkan, orang ini seharusnya sangat lemah. Apa mungkin orang yang membayarnya membohonginya?

Naruto hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar gumaman sang ketua geng yang terbaring di bawahnya ini.

"Apa… Apa kau benar…" Maeda menggumam. Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya. "Apa kau benar… Naruto… Astaroth…?"

Ketika Maeda selesai menggumam itu, ia tahu ia dalam masalah besar. Seringaian, dan aura ceria yang daritadi dimilik Naruto menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah yang serius. Maeda meneguk ludahnya dengan takut ketika mata birunya itu menatapnya dengan tajam, tanpa seringaian.

"Hilda," Naruto memanggil. Nada cerianya menghilang. "Barrir." Perintahnya tanpa melihat kearah Hilda, tidak melihat Hilda mengangguk dengan serius.

Ketika merasakan Hilda sudah membuat barrir, tangan Naruto langsung saja mencekik Maeda, membuat mata Maeda melebar karena betapa kerasnya cekikan Naruto. Ia semakin dikejutkan ketika Naruto mengangkat badannya, badannya yang tingginya dua meter dan berotot penuh, dengan mencekiknya dengan satu tangan.

Maeda mencoba melepas tangan Naruto, tetapi entah kenapa, walaupun mempunyai figur yang lemah gemulai bagaiakan remaja biasa, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepas cekikan Naruto.

 _BUKH!_

"AAAGH!"

Naruto menghantam Maeda ke sisi samping gedung, membuat gedung itu retak. Maeda melebarkan matanya, dan berteriak sakit. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya retak karena ini.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Maeda, membuat Maeda terjatuh dengan lemah dengan posisi duduk menyender ke dinding gedung itu. Bebatuan akibat retakan yang disebabkan diatasnya mengenai kepalanya.

Naruto membungkukan badannya untuk melihat Maeda di mata. Membuka telapak tangan kanannya, sebuah kunai muncul dengan cahaya kuning, membuat mata Maeda melebar. Terkejut melihat keanehan yang terjadi di depannya, sekaligus takut melihat apa yang akan dilakukan _makhluk_ di depannya ini dengan pisau.

Masih dengan ekspresi serius, tangan kiri Naruto mencengkram dagu Maeda dengan kuat, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang kunai menekankan kunainya ke leher Maeda, membuat mata Maeda melebar dan badannya bergidik.

"Bicara." Perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin. Matanya yang dingin menatap tajam Maeda.

Selama tiga tahun berada di Jepang, Naruto selalu memakai nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengutarakan 'Astaroth' selama di Jepang ini. Begitupun juga dengan Rias, Sona dan peerage mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar yang direinkarnasi setelah mereka bertiga sudah berada di Jepang mengenalnya sebagai 'Uzumaki Naruto', dan bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak tahu bahwa nama sebenarnya adalah 'Naruto Astaroth'. Sona dan Rias juga sama sekali tidak pernah memanggil dia dengan nama Astaroth, selalu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, dan dalam keadaan formal untuk sekolah, selalu memakai Uzumaki.

Untuk manusia ini, yang dari apa yang ia bilang, dibayar seseorang untuk menghajar Naruto, mengetahuinya dengan nama 'Naruto Astaroth', berarti ini bukanlah kejadian biasa.

Ada seseorang, seseorang yang mengetahuinya karena statusnya di Dunia Bawah, dan ingin menyakitinya.

Tetapi, menggunakan bantuan manusia biasa? Berandalan sekolahan biasa, apalagi. Itu yang sangat membingungkan.

Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kejahatan yang orang-orang, iblis lain, ingin dilakukan kepadanya. Mempunyai status sebagai 'Pewaris Keluarga Astaroth' saja sudah membuat dirinya dalam bahaya. Belum lagi bahwa fakta kalau dia adalah adik dari Satan sendiri, Ajuka Beelzebub. Dan itu juga masih belum memperhitungkan bahwa dia adalah adik dari seorang jenius yang menciptakan Evil Pieces, Evil Pieces yang membuat faksi Iblis kini menjadi faksi yang sangat kuat dan membuat dua faksi lain marah. Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia hampir sama sekali tidak mempunyai energi sihir sama sekali, mempunyai fisik yang lemah, dan hawa keberadaan yang kecil. Ia dilihat sebagai Iblis lemah, selemah-lemahnya seorang Iblis.

Asasinasi, manipulasi, bahkan hal sesimpel intimidasi dari orang lain, ia sudah pernah mengalami semuanya. Jadi, hal seperti ini, ia sudah familiar. Tetapi ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi lagi ketika ia pergi ke Jepang bersama Rias dan Sona. Para Iblis yang penasaran dengannya hanya tahu ia sedang berada di dunia manusia. Mereka tidak tahu tepatnya dimana. Yang mengetahui itu adalah orangtuanya, anggota Klan Sitri, Gremory, dan Astaroth.

Karena itu ketika melihat manusia ini, memanggilnya dengan nama Astaroth, ia sangat terkejut.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sumpah!"

Lelaki besar di depannya itu berseru. Matanya menatap kearah Naruto dengan teror di wajahnya. Walaupun tangan kirinya mencengkram dagu lelaki itu dengan keras, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana merindingnya lelaki itu.

Naruto menekankan kunainya ke lehernya, ujung tajam kunainya mengiris kulit lelaki besar itu sedikit, mengeluarkan darah.

Lelaki itu melebarkan matanya.

"Perempuan! Se-seorang perempuan menyuruhku untuk menghabisimu!" Lelaki itu akhirnya berbicara.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Perempuan?

Ia menekankan lagi kunainya ke lehernya.

"Akh!" Teriak lelaki itu, merasakan kunai yang dimiliki Naruto semakin menekan lehernya. "Wa-waktu itu dia ti-tiba-tiba saja datang! Dia me-menyuruh kita untuk menghajar se-seseorang bernama Naruto Astaroth!" Lelaki itu kembali berbicara. "A-awalnya aku kira dia bercanda, karena namanya tidak terdengar se-seperti orang Jepang. Di-dia kemudian memberikan deskripsi. Rambut pirang, ma-mata biru.. Dia bahkan memberikanku foto! Fo-fotonya ada di kantung celanaku!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman dan kunainya dari lelaki itu untuk mengecek 'foto' yang dimaksud lelaki itu. Menemukannya, Naruto mengambilnya dari kantungnya.

Foto itu adalah foto dirinya, memakai seragam Kuoh. Di sampingnya, yang harusnya ada Hilda, telah dipotong untuk hanya fokus pada wajahnya saja.

' _Berarti mereka hanya mengincarku.'_ Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian mencekik lelaki itu, sambil menghantamnya lagi ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Tangannya yang memegang kunai kini ia tempelkan ke pipinya, membuat lelaki itu merinding takut.

"Kapan ini terjadi? Siapa perempuan ini?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada tajam.

"Ke-kemarin! Sumpah kemarin!" Jawab lelaki itu dengan panik ketika Naruto menekankan kunainya ke pipinya. "Pe-perempuan itu, terlihat se-seperti remaja bi-biasa. Di-dia bi-bilang kau adalah anak SMA bi-biasa, yang ba-bahkan tidak bisa be-bertarung. A-aku ingat di-dia sangat aneh karena dia memakai pakaian cosplay!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Cosplay…?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan takut. "Y-ya! Co-cosplay ninja!" Ketika merasakan Naruto menekankan kunainya lagi ke pipinya, kali ini mengirisnya, mengeluarkan darah, lelaki itu semakin panik. "S-SUMPAH! A-aku tidak bohong! Ka-kalian bisa tanyakan pada a-anak buahku!" Ketika Naruto tidak lagi menekankan kunai di pipinya dengan kencang, lelaki itu kembali mmelanjutkan, "Dia me-memakai pakaian co-cosplay seperti ninja, kau tahu? Sp-spandex ketat berwarna hitam, sepatu boots berwarna hitam, ba-bahkan sebuah pedang di belakangnya."

Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya. Otaknya sudah mulai berputar untuk mencoba mengetahui identitas perempuan yang dimaksud lelaki di depannya ini.

"A-aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena bagian mulut, sampai hidungnya tertutup oleh sp-spandex hitam itu, seperti di manga manga. Rambutnya hitam, se-sehitam langit malam… Te-tetapi yang pa-paling aneh… Matanya. Ma-matanya bagaiakan merah darah. Ma-mata itu tidak mempunyai kehidupan sama sekali di dalamnya. A-aku seperti melihat mayat berjalan. Ba-bahkan bagaimana ia berbicara, sama sekali tidak ada emosi di suaranya…"

Semakin Naruto mendengar deskripsi itu, semakin mengkerut keningnya karena bingung. Ia bisa merasakan lelaki di depannya tidalkan berbohong.

Naruto kemudian menghantamkan lelaki itu ke dinding di belakangnya, kali ini, dengan sangat keras, hantamannya membuat lelaki itu pingsan. Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto kembali berdiri, wajahnya yang serius sangat berbeda sekali dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa.

"Hilda," Panggil Naruto, melihat kearah Ratu-nya yang daritadi hanya diam dan melihat semua itu dengan wajah yang serius. "Hapus memori mereka. Tentang perempuan itu. Tentang kita." Perintah Naruto.

Hilda mengangguk, menyadari keseriusan yang ada di nada Naruto.

"Hai, Master."

Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah mengawasi mereka.

* * *

"Apakah ini perbuatan faksi Satan Tua?"

Hilda berkata, ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah. Atmosfir tegang masih mengelilingi mereka, masing-masing memikirkan perkataan yang diucapkan lelaki tadi. Naruto berada di ruang utama, duduk di sofa yang menghadap TV. Wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita masih belum tahu tentang itu." Adalah jawaban Naruto.

Apa yang dikatakan Hilda masuk akal. Ia terkenal sebagai Iblis yang lemah, lagipula. Malaikat Jatuh, ataupun Malaikat, malah akan senang jika Iblis lemah sepertinya mempunyai status tinggi. Akan mudah diintimadasi, atau dieleminasikan, jika mereka mau. Dan satu-satunya alasan mereka ingin mengeleminasikannya di umurnya yang muda seperti ini kemungkinan besar jika mereka ingin membuat kembali Perang Besar, melihat ia adalah adik dari Beelzebub sendiri.

Untuk kaum Iblis, ia dipandang dengan hina dan cerca. Banyak dari mereka tidak sudi bahwa Iblis yang mempunyai energi sihir lebih kecil dari manusia sendiri mempunyai status yang tinggi seperti dirinya. Dari beberapa percobaan asasinasi yang ia pernah hadapi, hampir semuanya berasal dari faksi Iblis sendiri.

Tetapi yang membuatnya hesitan bahwa ini adalah ulah seseorang dari faksi Iblis hanyalah satu. Bagaimana mereka menyuruh segerombolan berandalan biasa untuk menghabisinya.

Iblis adalah makhluk yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Mereka merasa bahwa manusia berada di bawah mereka. Manusia diasosiakan dengan kata lemah. Menurut mereka, manusia hanyalah sumber kekuatan untuk menambah kekuatan mereka.

Jadi, ia ragu ada Iblis yang menyuruh sekumpulan manusia biasa untuk mencoba melukai, atau mungkin membunuh orang dengan status tinggi sepertinya.

 _Kling_

Ia terhenti dari pikirannya ketika ia melihat Hilda menaruh secangkir teh hangat di depannya, walaupun ia tidak memintanya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman halus di wajahnya, ia menyisipi tehnya.

Ketika menyenderkan badannya di sofa, ia merasakan sepasang tangan halus memegang pundaknya dengan gentle dari belakang. Menengok ke belakang, ia mendapatkan Hilda, masih dalam seragam Kuoh-nya, tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Melihat Hilda tersenyum, dalam keadaan apapun, selalu bisa menaikan semangatnya.

"Jangan terlalu _overthinking_ , Master." Suara lembut Hilda berkata. Tangannya yang tadi hanya sekedar menyentuhnya kini mulai memijatnya, membuat Naruto mengerang dengan nikmat sedikit.

Mengambil _remote_ TV yang ada di sampingnya, Naruto menyalakan TV yang berada di depannya selagi menikmati pijatan yang diberikan Hilda.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak _overthinking_ setelah kejadian itu." Naruto menjawab, mengganti channelnya ke sebuah channel yang menayangkan anime sore. Episode terbaru dari anime populer, _Yaruto_ , terlihat tayang.

"Aku tahu." Hilda kembali berkata sambil memijit pundak Masternya. Ia bisa merasakan otot-otot kaku Masternya, membuat Hilda menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tetapi bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan waktumu mengkhawatirkannya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya khawatir untukmu, kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karenaku."

Di TV di depan mereka, terlihat bagaimana _Yaruto_ ini mengalahkan _Niji_ di Ujian Juunin Ninja mereka setelah _Yaruto_ menceramahi _Niji_.

"Itu harusnya apa yang kukatakan kepadamu." Hilda menjawab dengan halus sambil menghela nafasnya, kedua tangannya masih memijat leher Naruto. "Sungguh Master, kau terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan orang lain, kadang kau lupa kalau orang lain juga khawatir untukmu, tahu."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Perempuan bermata merah dengan pakaian cosplay, huh?" Hilda kembali berkata sambil memijat pundak Naruto. "Susah dipercaya, menurutku." Lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak berbohong, aku tahu itu. Entah perempuan ini tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk 'berbaur', atau dia tidak terlalu perduli kalau dia menarik perhatian. Dan untuk seorang asasin, _jika_ memang dia seorang asasin, yang terakhir bukanlah opsi yang bagus." Ucap Naruto yang harus menahan erangan nikmatnya sedikit ketika Hilda memijat bagian yang benar-benar pegal.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi Minato-sama, atau Ajuka-sama tentang ini?" Hilda bertanya lagi.

"Aku rasa tidak," Jawab Naruto. Hilda menatap kearah Naruto dengan khawatir. Melihat pandangan khawatir Hilda, Naruto menjelaskan, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tou-san dan Ajuka. Tou-san masih sibuk dengan urusan yang berada di klan. Tentang Ojii-sama, Diadora, dan anggota klan lainnya yang tidak konten dengan situasi mereka. Belum lagi dengan hubungan politik dengan keluarga Pillar lainnya. Ajuka adalah orang yang sibuk. Dengan riset dan penelitiannya yang banyak, belum juga mengurusi Divisi Intel, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi setelah aku baru saja merepotkan dia dengan meminta file _itu_."

Hilda menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. "Kau adalah anak, atau adik mereka yang tersayang. Tentu mereka akan meluangkan waktu mereka untukmu. Apalagi untuk masalah seperti ini." Ucap Hilda dengan lembut. Naruto hanya diam, membuat Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Kushina-sama?"

Membayangkan ia mengatakan kepada ibunya yang overprotektif kalau seseorang sepertinya mengincar nyawanya saja sudah membuat Naruto pucat.

Hilda tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya tidak."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman menghampiri mereka. Atmosfir serius yang tadi sudah tidak ada lagi, masing-masing mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian yang tadi untuk sementara.

Hilda hanya terus memijit Masternya dengan senyuman yang biasanya jarang terlihat di wajahnya, sementara Master yang dimaksud hanya menyenderkan badannya ke sofa, menikmati sentuhan lembut Hilda.

Momen momen seperti ini yang membuat ia ingin waktu tidak berjalan, pikir Naruto. Hanya ia dan Hilda, ia dan sahabatnya, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Master, aku akan pergi belanja untuk bahan makan malam nanti." Hilda berkata, menghentikan pijitannya ketika matanya menatap jam dinding yang berada di ruangan. Sudah pukul 5 sore.

Mendengar itu, Naruto juga berdiri dari sofanya. "Biarkan aku menemanimu." Ucapnya, membuat Hilda menaikan alisnya. Melihat pandangan bingung Hilda, Naruto menjelaskan, "Dengan adanya Malaikat Jatuh, dan sekarang… perempuan ini, aku rasa aku khawatir jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Mendengar itu Hilda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Master." Balas Hilda, membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Melangkah keluar lagi, masih dengan seragam SMA Kuoh mereka, Naruto dan Hilda berjalan bersama kearah supermarket yang lumayan jauh, menikmati udara sore hari yang pas. Tidak terlalu hangat, dan tidak terlalu dingin juga.

Ketika sudah berada di tengah jalan, Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Jalan yang mereka lewati sepi. Terlalu sepi. Ini adalah waktu sore, dan mereka berada di dekat sekitar taman untuk menuju ke supermarket. Pada saat seperti ini, area ini biasanya selalu ramai, dengan banyak orang dari berbagai umur menikmati sore hari dengan menghabiskan waktu di taman.

Naruto melihat kearah Hilda, menyadari dari postur tubuhnya, Hilda lebih siaga dari biasanya. Sepertinya Hilda menyadarinya juga. Menyadari ia menatapnya, Hilda memalingkan kepalanya kearah Naruto juga. Walaupun tidak berbicara, dari matanya, Naruto tahu apa yang ingin Hilda katakan.

 _Berbahaya._

Naruto hanya membiarkan seringain terukir di wajahnya. Jika perempuan yang dimaksud lelaki tadi ini muncul, maka ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya lagi. Ini akan membuat pekerjaannya lebih mudah. Ia akan sibuk beberapa minggu ini, lagipula, dengan masalah Malaikat Jatuh dan Hyoudou Issei yang masih belum diatasi.

 _WHUSH!_

Disaat Naruto memikirkan itu, kupingnya mendengar suara angir yang terbelah di belakangnya.

" _Bouclier._ "

Terdengar suara Hilda berkata, dan tepat ketika Hilda mengatakan itu, sebuah perisai tak terlihat muncul di belakangnya, memblok tiga buah _shuriken_ yang tadinya akan menusuk badannya.

Naruto mencoba melihat kearah sumber dimana projektil itu dilempar, tetapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Menyipitkan matanya, Naruto—

 _SWISH!_

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika dari arah lain, sebuah projektil yang berbentuk aneh mmeluncur kearah Hilda. Hilda dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan memiringkan badannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja, projektil itu meledak, mengeluarkan sebuah asap berwarna hijau, mengejutkan Hilda dan Naruto.

"Hilda!" Seru Naruto dengan khawatir kepada Ratu-nya. _'Bau ini.. Tidak salah lagi, racun.'_ Ia kemudian melihat kemana sumber projektil tadi dilempar, kali ini mendapatkan seorang figur.

Seperti apa yang lelaki tadi bilang, itu adalah seorang perempuan. Bajunya lebih terlihat seperti cosplay daripada baju biasa, jika orang biasa melihatnya. Spandex hitam yang lebih fleksibel daripada baju biasa, membuat pemaiakan lebih fleksibel dan mempunyai gerakan penuh atas tubuhnya. Sepatu boots berwarna hitam yang digunakan agar langkahnya tidak menghasilkan suara. Sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang mempunyai besi di belakangnya, untuk memblok sesuatu yang tajam. Sebuah pedang yang berada di punggungnya.

Naruto menatap mata perempuan itu. Mata merahnya tidak memandang Naruto dengan emosi di dalamnya sama sekali. Mata itu sangat… kosong. Bukan mata seorang manusia yang mempunyai kehidupan.

Naruto tahu seseorang yang menutup emosinya. Seseorang yang menutup emosinya masih mempunyai emosi di dalam diri mereka, mereka hanya tidak membiarkan emosi mereka terlihat. Mata mereka masih memancarkan emosi.

Tetapi perempuan ini…. Matanya sama sekali bukan mata seseorang yang hidup. Seperti apa yang laki-laki itu bilang tadi, seolah menatap mata seorang mayat.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk Hilda, Naruto melebarkan matanya. Dengan ceroboh, ia memasuki kebulan asap yang masih mengelilingi Hilda, mencoba melihat keadannya.

Hilda kini berlutut, memegang tenggorokannya dengan sakit. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto merangkul Hilda, dan membawanya keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, dari ujung matanya, ia melihat tiga shuriken melesat kearahnya. Dengan Hilda yang masih berada di rangkulannya, ia memanuver tubuhnya untuk menghindari shuriken itu, dan mulai lari dari tempat itu, untuk memberikan waktu untuknya dan Hilda.

Naruto bisa merasakan perempuan itu mengikutinya di belakang. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk membaringkan Hilda di tanah dan mengeceknya sebentar selagi ia bisa.

Naruto menekankan jarinya ke nadi Hilda, menyadari nadinya masih berdenyut dengan normal, membuatnya membuang nafasnya lega. Mengecek suhu temperaturnya, Hilda mempunyai suhu normal seperti biasa. Yang bermasalah sepertinya hanyalah tenggorokannya saja.

 _SWISH!_

Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Hilda, dan menggendongnya sekaligus menghindari tiga buah shuriken lagi yang meluncur kearahnya.

Naruto melihat kearah perempuan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Naruto pasti itu adalah perempuan hanyalah karena figur, dan bentuk wajah feminimnya. Walaupun perempuan, dadanya sangat rata sekali, hampir sama sekali tidak ada tonjolan di bagian dada, walaupun perempuan itu memakai spandex. Dan juga rambutnya. Rambut hitamnya diikat menjadi _high ponytail_ , dengan ujung ponytailnya mencapai bahunya. Dua helai poni yang panjang melingkari wajahnya. Mata merah eksotisnya menatap mata biru Naruto dengan tanpa emosi di dalamnya.

Jika perempuan itu mempunyai sebuah kehidupan di matanya, dan mungkin tersenyum, Naruto mungkin bisa mengatakan perempuan yang di depannya ini cantik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Tenang saja."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar perempuan itu membuka mulutnya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidak mempunyai emosi sama sekali, ia seolah mendengar robot berbicara. Dan robot bahkan setidaknya mempunyai nada yang menandakan emosi jika mereka berbicara, tetapi perempuan di depannya? Tidak.

"Perempuan itu hanya menghirup racun yang tidak berbahaya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya pingsan dan tenggorokannya sakit selama beberapa hari." Perempuan itu kembali berkata, nadanya tidak mempunyai emosi sama sekali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu. "Kau sungguh sangat baik untuk memberitahu musuhmu racun apa yang kau pakai." Ucap Naruto dengan sarkastiik.

"Targetku bukan dia. Membiarkan dia sadar, dan ikut bertarung akan menyusahkan." Suara lembut tanpa emosi itu menjawab, seolah tidak menyadari sarkasme yang digunakan Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Kau tahu, asasin biasa, tunggu, apa kau seorang asasin? Asasin biasa hanya akan membunuh seseorang jika seseorang itu menghalangi mereka."

"Tugasku membunuhmu, bukan membunuh perempuan itu." Perempuan itu menjawab dengan simpel.

Naruto harus menahan sweatdropnya, seolah tidak khawatir bahwa dugaannya benar, kalau perempuan itu mencoba membunuhnya.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto membaringkan Hilda lagi di tanah. Sang asasin hanya menatap aksinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari kantungnya, dan sebuah pulpen, Naruto mulai menuulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

Selesai, Naruto menempelkan kertasnya di perut Hilda.

Sang asasin menyaksikan semua itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, seolah bingung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Membuat sebuah tanda dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto menggumamkan satu kata.

" _Hiraishin."_

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Hilda menghilang, bagaikan diisap cahaya kuning yang berasal dari kertas itu.

Satu-satunya reaksi yang diberikan sang asasin hanyalah sebelah alisnya yang naik sedikit ketika melihat itu.

Selesai melakukan itu, Naruto mulai berdiri dan meregangkan lehernya, seringaian berada di wajahnya. Membuka telapak tangannya, sang asasin melihat dengan wajah penasaran sebuah kunai muncul dalam cahaya kuning.

"Baiklah," Naruto akhrinya berkata. "Sebelum kita mulai, bisa aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"….Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memberikan namaku kepada seseorang yang mungkin bisa melacakku nanti."

Naruto harus menahan sweatdropnya. Asasin biasanya adalah orang yang sekretif. Tetapi kadang ketika Naruto menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka, mereka selalu menjawabnya, dengan kepercayaan bahwa apapun yang mereka katakan tidak akan berguna untuk Naruto karena Naruto akan mati.

Ia sudah mempunyai sekitar 3 percobaan asasinasi. Ia selamat pertama kali karena ada Ajuka bersamanya. Ia selamat yang kedua kali ketika anggota peerage Serafall, Behemoth, menolongnya. Ia selamat yang ketiga kali, ketika sang asasin meremehkan Hilda dan pingsan karena ilusi Hilda. Dan biasanya, setelah ini terjadi, ia selalu memakai informasi yang mereka berikan dengan gratis untuk membantu Ajuka mencari tahu siapa yang menginginkannya mati.

…..Intinya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengulurkan waktu untuk seseorang menyelematinya selama ia mengambil informasi dari sang asasin. Tetapi melihat bagaimana perempuan ini sudah menyiapkan barir, dan juga sudah mengantisipasi Hilda, Naruto tahu ia kini sendiri.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto kini mengganti pertanyaannya. "Boleh aku tahu siapa yang ingin aku mati?" Tanyanya. Dari apa yang ia rasakan, perempuan di depannya ini 100% seorang manusia. Entah perempuan itu mempunyai Sacred Gear, atau Magician, atau yang lainnya, Naruto masih tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh." Perempuan itu berkata sebelum mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di punggungnya, dan meluncur kearah Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit, melihat kecepatan perempuan di depannya. Ia dengan sempat memblok ayunan _kodachi_ perempuan itu ke kepalanya dengan kunai pendeknya.

' _Sebuah organisasi, kalau begitu_.' Pikir Naruto, selagi ia menghindari ayunan kaki perempuan itu yang mengarah pada kakinya, mencoba menjatuhkannya.

Setahunya, ada dua tipe asasin. Asasin yang bekerja sendiri, yang mendapatkan pekerjaan karena sudah mempunyai reputasi yang tinggi dan kontak yang luas, dan sebuah Asasin yang dipunyai sebuah organisasi tertentu. Untuk asasin yang bekerja sendiri, mereka melakukan asasinasi yang mereka mau, sementara yang bekerja di bawah organisasi melakukan asasinasi yang disuruh oleh atasannya.

Dan melihat jawaban perempuan itu, bisa ia asumsikan perempuan itu adalah asasin dari sebuah organisasi.

Perempuan itu mengayunkan lagi _kodachi_ -nya ke kepalanya, yang dengan mudah ia blok oleh kunainya. Ketika sudah diblok, perempuan itu langsung saja mencoba menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Naruto menghindarinya dengan mundur sedikit.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, yang hampir mirip dengan miliknya, ke tangannya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah kepala Naruto sambil melompat ke belakang, mencari jarak dari Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindari kunai itu, sebelum ia melebarkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu—

 _Boom!_

Ledakan kecil terciptka, menutupi figur Naruto dengan asap. Sang perempuan itu menatap asap itu dengan keras, ingin mengetahui apakah targetnya sudah mati atau tidak.

Ketika asapnya sudah menghilang, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda targetnya sama sekali.

"Sheesh, hampir saja."

Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara dari dibalik pohon. Sang asasin mengedipkan kedua matanya, baru menyadari mereka berada di pinggiran area hutan Kuoh. Apakah targetnya dengan sengaja membawa dia kesini, agar ia bisa bersembunyi diantara pepohonan pepohonan ini?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, sang asasin itu memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Mengambil kembali kunai peledaknya, ia melemparkannya kearah pohon dimana ia mendengar suara targetnya.

 _Boom!_

Suara ledakan terdengar ketika, dan pohon yang dimaksud tumbang. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan melompat ke pohon lain, dan dengan cepatia melemparkan tiga shuriken itu ke bayangan itu.

Melihat tiga shuriken mengarah kearahnya, Naruto dengan mudah menghindari dan bersembunyi lagi di balik pohon lainnya.

"Oy oy! Sabar! Biarkan aku istirahat!" Komplainnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan suara angin, suara tancap, ledakan, dan lalu pohon yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyian tumbang.

"Akan sangat menyulitkan untukku jika aku membiarkanmu istirahat." Jawab sang asasin itu dengan monoton. Ia mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan itu. Tidak ada bagusnya jika ia hanya melempari shuriken dan kunai, melihat betapa ahlinya targetnya dalam menghindar.

Itu agak membuatnya terkejut, karena dari profil yang ia diberikan, targetnya adalah orang lemah, seperti manusia biasa.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau menjadi asasin?" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga sang asasin itu. Walaupun sudah berada di dalam hutan, sang asasin ini agak kesulitan melokasikan suara Naruto. "Balas dendam? Loyalti pada seseorang? Terpaksa? Atau hanya karena menyenangkan? Tetapi melihatmu, aku merasa kau tidak tahu konsep menyenangkan."

Melokasikan suaranya, sang asasin langsung melesat ke pohon yang ada di kirinya, kedua tangannya memegang _kodachi_ -nya dengan kuat. Berada di depan pohon itu, sang asasin mengayunkan _kodachi_ -nya.

 _SRET!_

Pohonnya terbelah dua dengan sempurna, dan di belakang pohon itu, sang asasin bisa melihat targetnya melebarkan matanya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, sang asasin mengayunkan pedang pendeknya ke arah Naruto, yang dengan mudah diblok dengan kunainya sendiri. Sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, sang asasin mengayunkan kakinya ke perut Naruto, berusaha menendangnya, tetapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang, kali ini melemparkan kunainya ke kepala sang asasin dari jarak dekat mereka. Sang asasin itu bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya, tetapi ia tidak siap dengan tendangan yang diberikan Naruto langsung setelah ia melemparkan kunai itu, hanya dapat membloknya dengan tangannya. Naruto menyeringai. Memutarkan badannya, Naruto mencoba menendangnya dengan kaki yang satu lagi, tetapi kali ini dapat dihindari oleh sang asasin yang hanya meloncat ke belakang.

Melihat itu, Naruto menyeringai.

Sang asasin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Naruto di depan matanya sendiri, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menghilang dalam cahaya kuning dan disaat yang bersamaan, ia merasakan seseorang menendang punggungnya, membuat matanya melebar terkejut.

Tendangannya menghempaskannya ke depan, tetapi karena tidak terlalu keras, ketika di udara, ia bisa memanuver tubuhnya untuk mendarat di kedua kakinya sendiri. Sang asasin meloncat ke belakang lagi, menjaga jaraknya dari Naruto, sedikit khawatir dengan kekuatan baru yang dilihatkan targetnya itu.

Naruto memakai kesempatan itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hutan, dan bersembunyi.

Sang asasin hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku dalam presumsi kalau kau tidak bisa memakai sihir." Suara feminin nan monoton sang asasin terdengar keras di hutan yang sunyi ini.

"Maa, maa~ Sihir itu ada berbagai macam, lagipula."

Sebuah suara menjawabnya. Sang asasin tahu suaranya berada di sekitar area di depannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengetahui lokasi akuratnya.

"Jadii~" Suara milik Naruto terdengar lagi. "Balik kepada pertanyaanku yang tadi. Apa ada alasan kenapa kau menjadi asasin?"

"…" Sang asasin hanya memberikan keheningan. "Aku dibuang oleh orangtuaku." Pada akhirnya, sang asasin menjawab.

Dari balik tempat persembunyiannya, Naruto hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Bukan karena jawaban asasinnya, tetapi asasinnya ini tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya, tetapi dengan rela memberikan informasi personal seperti ini.

"Kau menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu tetapi tidak rela memberikan namamu?" Nada sweatdrop Naruto bisa terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana informasi seperti itu bisa berguna untukmu." Adalah jawaban monoton asasin itu. Menemukan lokasi Naruto, asasin itu melemparkan salah satu kunai peledaknya.

 _Boom!_

Tetapi ketika pohon itu tumbang, ia tidak melihat targetnya.

"Jadi, kau diabaikan orangtuaku, dan menjadi asasin. Itu cukup tidak masuk akal." Suara Naruto terdengar lagi.

Sang asasin melangkahkan kakinya ke area dimana suara Naruto berada, ingin cepat menemukannya.

"Apa berarti itu balas dendam?" Suara Naruto terdengar lagi. "Kau ingin balas dendam kepada orangtuamu dan menjadi asasin?"

Ketika melangkah ke area itu, sang asasin melihat kunai yang tadi Naruto lempar. Kunai itu agak berbeda dari yang ia sendiri pakai, karena bentuknya yang aneh. Daripada kunai biasa, kunai milik Naruto lebih seperti pisau belati bermata tiga. Design-nya yang aneh itu agak membuat sang asasin penasaran.

Sang asasin mengambil kunainya. Daripada menghabiskan stok kunainya, mungkin ia bisa memakai kunai milik musuhnya saja.

Tepat ketika ia mengambil kunainya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya dalam cahaya kuning. Tidak sempat bereaksi dengan cepat, sang asasin membiarkan Naruto mengayunkan kakinya ke perutnya, membuat ia terlempar ke belakang, masih dengan kunai Naruto di tangannya.

Ia mencoba memanuver tubuhnya untuk mendarat lagi, tetapi kali ini ia merasakan tendangan ke punggungnya, membuat matanya melebar dengan terkejut, sekaligus mencoba menahan erangan sakitnya.

' _Kecepatan macam itu?!'_ Seru sang asasin. Targetnya tadi berada di depannya dan menendangnya, jelas sekali. Tetapi dalam sekejap ia tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang dan menendangnya lagi.

Masih berada di udara karena hantaman Naruto, sang asasin lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya terkejut ketika dalam kilat kuning, Naruto muncul lagi di depannya, dan kali ini meninju perutnya dengan keras, membuatnya terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Menggertakan giginya, sang asasin melempar kunai milik Naruto yang ia pegang tadi kearah pemiliknya, mencoba setidaknya memperlambat Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindari kunai miliknya. Daripada menyerangnya lagi, Naruto kini meloncat ke belakang, kembali mencoba bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Mendarat dengan susah payah, sang asasin memegang area perutnya yang baru saja ditinju Naruto. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, terlalu meremehkan targetnya ini. Sepertinya 'Naruto' ini lebih kuat dari apa yang ia, dan profilnya duga.

Mengontrol nafasnya, sang asasin kembali berdiri. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto berhenti menyerang ketika ia melemparkan kunai lagi kearah Naruto, dan bagaimana Naruto tiba-tiba saja dalam mode menyerang tepat ketika ia mengambil kunai itu.

Ia sudah dalam banyak pertarungan. Hal seperti ini bukanlah kebetulan biasa. Kunai itu sepertinya sebuah _katalis_ untuk sesuatu. Apa sesuatu itu, ia masih tidak tahu.

"Jadiiii," Suara Naruto, dari balik pepohonan yang berada di hutan ini terdengar. "Balas dendam kepada orangtuamu, apa aku benar?"

"Tidak." Adalah jawaban perempuan itu. "Orangtuaku memberikanku ke seorang dokter ketika aku kecil. Dokter ternyata dari sebuah organisasi. Kemudian dilatih menjadi asasin." Lanjut perempuan itu. Ia menaruh menancapkan _kodachi_ -nya di tanah di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian merogoh tas kecil yang terikat kakinya, mengeluarkan sebuah pill. Ia langsung saja memakan pill itu, merasakan rasa sakitnya menghilang.

"…..Kau tahu bukan, kalau itu lebih terdengar seperti penculikan daripada orangtuamu menelantarkanmu?" Suara sweatdrop Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Mereka tidak pernah mencoba mengambilku lagi. Jadi aku hanya mengasumsikan mereka menelantarkanku." Perempuan itu menjawab tanpa emosi di nadanya, seolah apa yang dia alami bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. Melihat Naruto tidak akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lagi, perempuan itu kemudian menutup matanya, dan mengatur nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dan memikirkan lagi apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari orangtuamu, atau meninggalkan 'organisasi' ini? Jelas sekali organisasi ini yang berada di pihak yang salah."

Kunai itu. Perempuan itu tahu jelas apa yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba menyerang adalah kunai itu. Tepat disaat ia mengambilnya, Naruto muncul di depannya dengan sekejap, menendangnya, lalu muncul di belakang dan menendangnya lagi.

"Tidak terlalu perduli." Perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, mencoba mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya targetnya ini.

"Kau perempuan yang aneh, kau tahu itu?" Suara sweatdrop Naruto terdengar lagi.

Kali ini, perempuan itu mengeluarkan kunai peledaknya lagi dan melemparkannya ke area sekitar dimana suara Naruto terdengar. Untuk saat ini, perempuan itu memutuskan, ia mencoba tidak akan mendekati kunai milik Naruto lagi.

Suara ledakan terdengar, tetapi seperti yang apa ia duga, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Jadiii, aku akan mengabaikan fakta bahwa kau dengan mudahnya mengikuti pihak yang salah disini, walaupun aku masih tidak tahu apakah orangtuamu baik atau tidak, tetapi aku menganggap pihak yang mencoba ingin membunuhku adalah pihak yang salah, jadi.. ya, kau berada di pihak yang salah."

Mengetahui dimana suara Naruto berada, perempuan itu melesat kearah lokasi itu, dan mengayunkan _kodachi_ -nya, membelah pohon tersebut. Ia bisa mmelihat Naruto disana. Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai kearahnya. Sang asasin itu menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika kali ini, kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto adalah kunai biasa, daripada kunai seperti pisau belati tadi.

Sang asasin itu melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari kunainya. Itu momen yang cukup untuk Naruto untuk kembali bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang lainnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah? Membunuh orang yang kau bunuh, aku maksud." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Suaranya lebih terdengar penasaran, daripada men _judge_ perempuan yang ingin membunuhnya ini.

Perempuan itu melemparkan kunai peledak lagi kearah sumber Naruto, tetapi seperti biasa, tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu.

"Aku tidak bisa merasa bersalah." Perempuan itu berkata tanpa emosi. Naruto hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya terkejut dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika mendengar ini.

Perempuan itu kemudian melesat kearah dimana ia pikir Naruto bersembunyi. Daripada menebang pohonnya seperti biasa, ia kini memutarinya, bertemu dengan Naruto yang bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Ia mengayunkan pedang kecilnya kearah Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto men _summon_ sebuah kunai di tangannya dan memakai kunai itu untuk memblok ayunan kodachi sang asasin.

"Apa maksudnya tidak bisa merasakan bersalah?" Naruto bertanya selagi mereka berdua berada di posisi _lock_ , masing-masing ingin meng _overpower_ satu sama lain.

Naruto agak bergidik sedikit ketika mata kosong merah itu menatap matanya.

"Aku lahir tanpa emosi."

Perkataan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Momen terkejut Naruto dimafaatkan perempuan ini, yang bisa meng _overpower_ kunai milik Naruto dengan pedangnya, membuat kunai itu terlempar jauh. Memanfaatkan ini, perempuan itu menendang perut Naruto, membuat Naruto terlempar ke belakang pohon di belakangnya. Tidak memberikan Naruto sebuah momen, perempuan itu langsung mencoba menusuk kepala Naruto. Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan menjongkok ke bawah, membuat pedang itu melewati kepalanya dan menancap pohon di belakangnya. Melihat musuhnya itu tersangkut, dengan pedangnya yang masih menancap ke pohon di belakangnya, Naruto memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menendang perutnya, membuat sang asasin itu terhempas ke belakang.

Asasin itu mendarat di kedua kakinya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berada di perutnya.

Lahir tanpa emosi, ya? Naruto pikir, selagi ia meneliti musuh di depannya. Jika apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu benar, berarti semuanya masuk akal. Manusia, bahkan semua makhlukpun dipandu oleh emosi mereka. Mereka mencintai orangtua dan teman-teman mereka, jadi ketika mereka pergi, orang yang dimaksud akan merasa sedih. Orang yang tidak bisa merasakan cinta, hanya akan merasa biasa-biasa saja jika mereka ditinggalkan, bahkan oleh orangtua mereka sekalipun.

Itu menjelaskan bagaimana perempuan itu bisa biasa-biasa saja tentang orangtuanya yang meninggalkannya. Dan bagaimana dia biasa-biasa saja memberikan Naruto informasi, yang menurut orang biasa, informasi personal yang harusnya hanya diberikan kepada orang dekat.

Perempuan ini dituntun oleh logikanya, bukan emosinya. Selama di pikirannya, apa yang ia katakan tidak akan memberikan Naruto sebuah keuntungan atau manfaat, ia tidak akan segan memberikannya.

"Lahir tanpa emosi, eh? Apakah itu memang bisa?" Naruto bertanya, kepada dirinya sendiri dan kepada orang yang mencoba membunuhnya ini di depannya.

Dari yang ia tahu, bagian otak yang memproses emosi dan logika adalah bagian otak yang sama. Satu tidak bisa berfungsi tanpa yang lain. Emosi membutuhkan logika, dan logika membutuhkan emosi. Emosi tanpa logika adalah orang yang naïve, sementara logika tanpa emosi adalah orang yang dingin. Walaupun begitu, masing-masing masih mempunyai emosi dan logika. Manusia, ataupun makhluk lainnya, tidak bisa hidup tanpa salah satunya.

Satu-satunya kasus dimana ia pernah mendengar seorang manusia tidak mempunyai emosi adalah ketika seseorang mengalami kecelakaan parah, dan bagian otak mereka yang memproses emosi _shut down_ selama beberapa hari, paling lama beberapa minggu. Ketika itu terjadi, orang tersebut dikatakan selalu labil dalam memutuskan suatu hal yang simpel, seperti memilih ingin memakai baju apa, memakai dasi warna apa, memakai sendok atau sumpit, dan memutuskan untuk menonton apa. Masuk akal, karena semua hal yang biasa itu kita lakukan menurut 'mood' kita. Mood adalah emosi, dan untuk seseorang yang emosi, mereka akan kebingungan untuk memutuskan suatu hal yang simpel.

Sang asasin menatap Naruto, matanya tidak mempunyai emosi seperti biasa. "Ketika aku masih dikandungi, ibuku mengalami kecelakaan." Perempuan itu berkata, seolah kata-kata itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Perempuan itu merogohkan tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan 6 shuriken, masing-masing ia pegang di sela-sela jari tangannya. Naruto menegakkan posturnya sedikit, bersiaga ketika melihat itu. Perempuan itu melemparkan ke-enam shurikennya itu disaat yang bersamaaan kearah Naruto.

Ketika ia sudah siap untuk menghindar, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tidak ada shuriken yang mengarah kearahnya.

Ia melebarkan matanya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Benang_.

Tetapi ia terlambat ketika menyadari itu. Benang yang terikat di shuriken itu melilitnya, menahannya ke pohon yang di belakangnya. Melihat ini, perempuan itu langsung saja melesat kearah Naruto, menggunakan kecepatan yang jauh lebih cepat daripada seorang manusia biasa.

Perempuan itu mengangkat pedangnya, mencoba menusuk langsung kepala Naruto.

 _Tuk!_

Perempuan itu mengedikan kedua matanya, ketika diakhir-akhir, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya menusuk pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Darah terlihat tertetes, dari pipi kanan Naruto yang sedikit tersayat oleh pedang miliknya, tidak bisa menghindari sepenuhnya.

"Hidup tanpa emosi, eh? Hidupmu terdengar membosankan." Naruto berkata, seolah sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Hidupku biasa-biasa saja." Perempuan itu menjawab, sambil merogohkan tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

"Biasa-biasa saja terdengar membosankan bagiku." Naruto kembali menjawab. Perempuan itu mengabaikannya, dan kali ini mengayunkan kunainya ke leher Naruto, yakin Naruto tidak bisa menghindar dengan keadaannya.

 _!_

Perempuan itu melebarkan matanya dengan kaget, merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ketika melihat kebawah, ia melihat sebuah kunai, yang dipegang oleh Naruto, menusuk perutnya. Benang yang harusnya tadi menahan tangan Naruto terlihat robek.

Perempuan itu menggertakan giginya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang ia buat, melupakan bagaimana _Iblis_ di depannya bisa memunculkan sebuah kunai di telapak tangannya.

Menggertakan giginya, perempuan itu memegang kunainya dengan erat lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya, perempuan itu mengayunkan lagi kunainya ke leher Naruto, mencoba membunuh Naruto.

 _Srek!_

Benang yang mengikat Naruto terobek, di saat yang bersamaan Naruto menunduk, membuat perempuan itu lagi-lagi menancapkan kunainya ke pohon yang berada di belakang Naruto. Memenfaatkan ini, Naruto menendang dada perempuan itu, membuat perempuan itu terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh di tanah.

"Fuh! Hampir saja." Naruto berkata dengan kasual, memegang bagian pipinya yang tersayat tadi. Melihat perempuan yang terbaring dengan sakit di depannya, Naruto sedikit merasa kasihan.

Lahir tanpa emosi, dunia perempuan ini tidak mempunyai warna. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtuanya, dan tidak bisa memberikan mereka rasa sayang yang sama. Ia tidak bisa merasakan rasa senang ketika memakan semangkok ramen. Ia tidak bisa merasakan sedih ketika ramennya dibuang oleh seseorang. Terlebih lagi….

 _PEREMPUAN ITU TIDAK BISA MENGETAHUI BAGAIMANA HEBATNYA RAMEN!_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, ketika menyadari itu.

Itu membuat Naruto berpikir, apa tujuan pribadi perempuan itu? Seseorang selalu mempunyai tujuan. Sebuah ambisi untuk dicapai. Sebuah cita-cita. Dan biasanya, itu terkait dengan emosi mereka.

Seseorang melihat bagaimana senangnya orangtua mereka melakukan suatu pekerjaan, karena itu mereka ingin menjadi seperti orangtua mereka. Seseorang merasa sedih dan marah melihat lingkungan di sekelilingnya, karena itu mereka mempunyai ambisi untuk merubahnya. Sona merasa marah ketika melihat bagaimana dalam hal edukasi, Iblis yang direinkarnasi tidak diberikan edukasi yang sama dengan Iblis biasa, karena itu ia ingin merubahnya.

Tujuan, dan ambisi seseorang selalu terkait dengan emosinya. Untuk seseorang yang tidak mempunyai emosi, apa tujuannya?

"Kau tahu," Naruto berkata, kedua tangan berada di sakunya. Perempuan itu, yang kini sedang memegang perutnya yang berdarah, hanya menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto, sedikit waspada kepada Naruto. "Kenapa kau menetap dengan organisasi itu? Apa manfaat yang kau dapatkan dengan bersama mereka? Orang sepertimu pasti tidak akan terikat dengan sesuatu." Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah impasif. Wajahnya mengerut sedikit, merasakan kembali rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Ia adalah manusia biasa, lagipula. Walaupun kunai Naruto tidak mengenai bagian yang vatal, kunai Naruto masih memberikannya luka yang menyebabkan pendarahan. Jika ia tidak mengatasi pendarahan ini, ia bisa mati.

"Apa kau selalu secerewet ini ketika seseorang mencoba membunuhmu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan monoton. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman ceria dari tagertnya.

"Dan apakah kau selalu mengatakan hal personal kepada orang yang ingin kau bunuh?" Naruto bertanya balik dengan ceria.

"Biasanya mereka terlalu sibuk takut akan nyawa mereka untuk menanyakanku sesuatu."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"….Bertahan hidup."

Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar gadis di depannya menggumamkan sesuatu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat hal yang lain daripada wajah mayat seperti biasa. Gadis itu mengerutkan wajahnya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Untuk bertahan hidup." Gadis itu mengatakan kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas. Asasin itu menutup matanya, dan membukanya. Ketika membukanya, matanya terlihat berbeda. Matanya masih mata merahnya, tetapi kali ini, Naruto melihat sesuatu di mata yang biasanya tidak mempunyai kehidupan di dalamnya itu. Apa itu, Naruto tidak tahu. "Di dunia ini, banyak hal yang berbahaya. Dari hal kecil seperti perampok, pembunuh, kriminal, sampai ke sesuatu yang besar seperti Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, Malaikat, dan makhluk supernatural lainnya. Sebagai manusia biasa, aku pasti akan mati jika aku bertemu dengan mereka. Organisasi itu… Mereka memberikanku banyak hal. Mereka melatihku. Mereka memberikanku kekuatan untuk selamat jika aku bertemu dengan makhluk seperti itu. Mereka melatihku untuk menjadi pembunuh yang sempurna."

Naruto hanya mendengarkannya dengan simak. Ia terkejut sedikit. Untuk orang yang tidak mempunyai emosi, pastinya mereka tidak masalah jika mereka mati, bukan? Mereka tidak bisa merasakan takut untuk mati. Dan mereka tidak mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Itu semua adalah emosi.

"Aku….. aku tidak ingin mati, kau tahu? Aku ingin hidup…. Aku ingin mencoba merasakan _sesuatu_ …."

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia melihatnya, Naruto melihat suatu kehidupan yang berada di gadis itu, walaupun kecil. Wajah itu. Daripada wajah seseorang yang tidak mempunyai emosi, wajah itu menunjukan sesuatu.

 _Desperasi._

Wajah seseorang yang sudah putus asa. Logika dan emosi. Seseorang tidak bisa hidup tanpa salah satu dari dua aspek itu. Gadis ini…. Bukannya ia tidak mempunyai emosi, tetapi sama seperti korban kecelakan yang pernah ia baca itu, mungkin otak bagian emosinya hanyalah terbenam.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu—

 _BOOM!_

Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah bola api menghantam gadis itu. Memalingkan kepalanya ke sumber bola api itu, ia menemukan seorang lelaki.

Lelaki itu berdiri di atas batang salah satu pohon yang berada di hutan. Dari wajahnya, laki-laki itu terlihat berada di umur 20 tahunan. Rambut merahnya seolah melawan gravitasi sendiri, dengan bagaimana rambut itu jabrik keatas.

"Ryder…"

Ia mendengar sebuah gumaman. Memalingkan wajahnya lagi, ia melihat perempuan yang seharusnya tadi membunuhnya itu. Luka bakar terlihat di tubuhnya Tangannya masih memegang perutnya, di tempat yang tadi ia tusuk. Naruto melihat kearah gadis itu dengan khawatir.

"Heh! Perempuan tidak berguna. Bukankah kau seharusnya asasin terbaik yang dimiliki organisasi?!" Lelaki itu berkata dengan kencang. Seringaiannya penuh dengan kesombongan. "Orang yang tidak mempunyai sihir memang tidak berguna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang organisasi lihat di dalam dirimu ketika kau bahkan gagal untuk membunuh seorang iblis lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa memakai sihir sama sekali!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ah. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana gadis ini bisa membuat sebuah barrir ketika ia tidak bisa merasakan energi sihir sama sekali di dalamnya. Gadis itu hanyalah manusia biasa, lagipula.

Melebarkan seringaiannya, lelaki yang dipanggil 'Ryder' itu membuka telapak tangannya. Ketika ia membukanya, sebuah bola api yang besar tercipta di telapak tangannya.

"Kau lebih baik mati saja!"

 _Boom!_

Bola api itu mengenai tempat dimana sang asasin yang mencoba membunuh Naruto tadi berada. Asap terlihat tercipta akibat ledakan tadi, membuat Ryder tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ketika asapnya sudah tak terlihat lagi, Ryder menyipitkan matanya ketika hanya melihat sebuah lubang karena hasil ledakannya, tidak melihat gadis yang dimaksud sama sekali.

"Mencoba membunuh rekanmu sendiri? Kau cukup kejam."

Sebuah suara terdengar. Di batang pohon yang berada di sebrang Ryder, terlihat Naruto. Di tangannya ada perempuan yang tadi, yang ia rangkul bagaikan seorang pengantin. Naruto melihat kebawahnya, mendapatkan perempuan yang tadi mencoba membunuhnya melihat kearahnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Matanya mungkin hanya setengah tertutup, tetapi Naruto bisa melihat bahwa matanya itu tidak monoton seperti biasa. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak tahu apakah itu emosi, atau yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kau..." Adalah gumaman terakhir gadis itu, sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup dan pingsan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Melompat kebawah dari batang pohon yang ia tempati, ia kemudian menurunkan gadis yang dirangkulnya dengan hati-hati, menyenderkannya ke pohon yang tadi.

"Naruto Astaroth, eh?" Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Merasa kasihan kepada musuhmu?" Ryder berkata, masih berdiri di atas cabang pohon.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka jika seseorang terbunuh di wilayah yang dimiliki temanku ini."

Ryder hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seringaian masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Cih. Perempuan itu. Aaah~ Sekarang membunuhmu malah akan menjadi tugasku. _Mendokusei…_."

Naruto hanya mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Perempuan itu." Naruto berkata, menarik perhatian Ryder. "Dari yang kau bilang, dia adalah asasin terbaik organisasi bukan? Bukankah kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran.

Ryder hanya tertawa.

"AHAHAHAHA, masalah, kau bilang? Perempuan itu mungkin adalah asasin terbaik, menurut si pak tua, tetapi kita bukanlah organisasi asasin. Perempuan itu tidak mempunyai loyalti karena kondisinya itu, lagipula. Kita menggunakannya, dan dia menggunakan kita. Dan aku, sebagai pemimpin selanjutnya untuk _Karyoku_ , menganggap dia tidak penting lagi untuk kita."

Naruto hanya membiarkan wajahnya impasif. _Karyoku_? Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar organisasi seperti itu. Dari apa yang Ryder ini bilang, sepertinya ini bukanlah organisasi yang hanya fokus dalam asasinasi.

"Naruto Astaroth, bukan? Aku membaca profilmu. Adik dari Beelzebub sendiri. Pewaris keluarga Astaroth. Tetapi kau sangat lemah, kau lebih seperti manusia biasa daripada Iblis. Sangat lucu!"

Naruto hanya membiarkan senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya. Membuka telapak tangannya, sebuah kunai bermata tiga muncul.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu nama seseorang yang akan membunuhku?"

Ryder menyeringai.

"Ryder Bazalgette. _Magician_."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ryder, eh? Namamu terlalu mirip dengan seseorang yang tidak aku sukai." Gumam Naruto, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada orang yang akan ia hadapi.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Ryder berkata sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, seringaian berada di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu…." Naruto memulai. "Ketika aku melawan perempuan itu, aku tidak melawannya dengan serius, karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan _killing intent_ untuk membunuhku darinya. Tapi kau... seseorang yang rela membunuh rekannya sendiri... Aku rasa aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk ini."

"Oh? Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai _energi sihir_. Tidak, _energi sihirmu_ sangat sedikit, bahkan aku sedikit kesulitan mendeteksimu hanya dengan energi sihir. Walaupun kau mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ryder berkata.

Tepat ketika Ryder mengatakan itu, 6 _magic circle_ yang besar muncul di depannya.

Menyeringai, Ryder berkata,

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan dengan itu, dari 6 lingkaran itu, keluar 6 bola api yang sangat besar. Para bola api itu meluncur kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Teknik ini masih dalam _prototype_... Menggunakannya sesering ini dalam sehari…" Gumam Naruto kepada dirinya. "Tetapi…." Naruto melihat kearah perempuan yang berada di belakangnya. Tersender dengan tenang di sebuah pohon.

" _Aku….. aku tidak ingin mati, kau tahu? Aku ingin hidup…. Aku ingin mencoba merasakan sesuatu…."_

Naruto menyeringai, walaupun keenam bola api itu sudah mulai dekat.

" _Hiraishin_."

* * *

Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah atap yang tidak ia kenali. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan dimana ia berada sepertinya adalah kamar biasa. Tempat tidur, yang ia tempati, meja belajar, dan beberapa rak buku.

Yang ia tahu pasti, ini bukanlah ruangan yang dimiliki oleh _organisasi._

Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah melawan targetnya. Karena kelalaiannya, ia tertusuk di bagian perut. Lalu Ryder muncul, dan menyerangnya dengan bola api. Entah bagaimana, ia kemudian berada di rangkulan targetnya, setelah itu, hitam.

Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu, terlihat dua orang. Ia mengenali dua orang itu. Yang satu adalah seorang perempuan, dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir, poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, memakai seragam sekolah. Di sampingnya, ada seorang lelaki dengan senyuman besar. Rambut pirang, mata biru, tiga kumis kucing.

Ia mengenali lelaki itu. _Targetnya_.

Ia sudah ditangkap, kalau begitu. Ia sedikit terkejut, melihat ia tidak merasakan apapun yang menahannya, seperti tali, borgol atau apa. Ia bisa melihat rute kaburnya. Ia hanya bisa membuka jendela, dan kabur.

Apa orang-orang ini sangat bodoh?

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Disana terlihat perempuan yang berada di foto tadi, perempuan yang sebelumnya ia racuni. Perempuan itu terlihat memakai seragam sekolah yang berada di foto, sekaligus seragam sekolah yang dipakai pada waktu itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terlihat sebuah mangkok berisi makanan.

Ketika melihatnya, perempuan itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Ia tidak terkejut.

"Kau sudah bangun, rupanya." Perempuan itu berkata sambil berjalan kearahnya. Ketika sudah sampai di sampingnya, perempuan itu mengambil mangkoknya dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Makanlah." Perempuan itu berkata dengan impasif, sebelum berjalan keluar lagi, tidak lupa menutup pintunya.

Ia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung, dan melihat kearah mangkuk yang diberikan perempuan tadi. Sebuah bubur. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke bubur itu, dan mencium baunya, mencoba mendeteksi racun, tetapi yang ia hirup hanyalah bau nikmat bubur.

Ia mendengar perutnya bersuara, menandakan kelaparannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Dari apa yang ia rasakan di badannya, ia tahu badannya terikat dengan banyak perban, walaupun ia memakai sebuah baju.

Mengambil mangkoknya, beserta sendok yang sudah disediakan, ia memutuskan untuk memakannya saja. Lagipula, jika mereka ingin membunuhnya, mereka bisa membunuhnya ketika ia pingsan. Yang berarti, ia mempunyai sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan. Informasi, kalau begitu.

Memakan buburnya, ia menikmati rasanya dilidahnya. Ini enak. Makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan. Bagaikan makanan restoran bintang 5, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum pernah ke restoran bintang 5. Tetapi jika ia pergi ke restoran bintang 5, ia yakin rasa makanannya akan seperti ini.

 _Cklek_

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan kali ini ia menyipitkan matanya, dan badannya tanpa sadar menjadi lebih siaga.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan, terlihat targetnya. Memakai seragam dari sekolah yang sama seperti perempuan yang tadi.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Lelaki itu berkata. "Kau sudah tidak sadar selama 3 hari." Lanjutnya.

Ah. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia sangat lapar. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menggerakan tubuhnya, masih berhati-hati pada lelaki yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya, berdiri di samping tempat tidur yang ia tempati.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. "Tenanglah. Kita sudah bukan musuh lagi. Lelaki yang kemarin, Ryder, mencoba membunuhmu, bukan? Organisasi itu mengkhianatimu, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi mengikuti instruksi organisasi itu untuk membunuhku."

Mendengar itu, ia tahu lelaki itu benar. Ryder adalah anak pemimpin. Jika Ryder mencoba membunuhnya, berarti ia sudah tidak lagi dibutuhkan oleh organisasi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak ulang dari awal?" Lelaki itu berkata lagi. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, atau Naruto Astaroth, sebagaimana kau mengenalku. Dan kau?"

Ia melihat Naruto dengan hati-hati, masih tidak tahu apa yang Naruto ini incar. Jika lelaki itu ingin informasi, kenapa tidak langsung saja menanyakannya?

"…..Kanata. Kanata Haruna." Ia berkata, setelah beberapa detik hening, memikirkan apakah ia memberikan namanya atau tidak. Melihat Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari mengetahui namanya, ia memberikannya.

"Kanata Haruna? Yang mana nama keluargamu?" Naruto berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kanata." Ia menjawab.

"Jadi," Naruto kembali berkata. "Apa yang sekarang kau lakukan, Kanata-san?"

Mendengar itu, Haruna terdiam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia tidak mempunyai tujuan. Tujuannya hanyalah untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Selama ini, ia melakukan sesuatu karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu itu. Orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah, ia pergi bersekolah. Ia disuruh mengerjakan PR, ia mengerjakan PR. Ia disuruh membersihkan kamarnya, ia membersihkan kamarnya. Ia melakukan semuanya tanpa komplain. Ketika ia berada di organisasi, ia melakukan apa yang mereka suruh. Ia diinstruksikan melakukan sesuatu ketika latihan, ia melakukan itu. Ia disuruh membunuh seseorang, ia melakukan itu.

Jadi ketika ditanyakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Ia akhirnya berkata, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Jika kau menginginkan informasi, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Bukankah itu kenapa kau menangkapku?"

Ketika mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa.

Haruna hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menangkapmu? Tidak, tidak." Naruto berkata, setelah ia selesai tertawa. "Aku hanya merawatmu. Well, sebenarnya, Hilda yang merawatmu karena aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mengobati seseorang. Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau setelah ini."

Haruna mengedipkan kedua matanya. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu dituntun oleh logikanya, apa yang ia dengar sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ia mencoba membunuhnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Dan kemudian ketika ia hampir mati, lelaki ini malah merawarnya, dan kini hanya membebaskannya begitu saja?

Apa ini… Apa ini sebuah perangkap?

 _Poke_

Haruna mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung ketika melihat lelaki ini dengan kasual menyentil dahinya, sesuatu yang Haruna pikir tidak masuk akal, karena ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya sakit, dan sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk Naruto menyentilnya di sana.

"Jangan berpikir selalu ada udang di balik batu," Naruto berkata. "Apa serius tentang semua yang aku katakan, tanpa maksud apa-apa."

Haruna hanya diam saja, menatap semangkuk buburnya yang belum habis. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia sungguh tidak tahu.

"Tidak mempunyai tujuan, atau alasan untuk hidup adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan." Naruto kembali berkata, membuat Haruna memalingkan kepalanya kearahnya. Naruto memberikannya sebuah senyuman. "Untuk saat ini, kenapa kau tidak menetap disini dulu? Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, atau kamar Hilda." Lanjut Naruto. "Kau bahkan boleh ikut bersekolah, bersama kita." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Haruna.

Haruna memiringkan kepalanya. "Sekolah….?"

"Jika kau mau." Ucap Naruto sambil menaikan pundaknya dengan kasual. "Baiklah, kau habiskan dulu makananmu. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil aku. Atau Hilda. Tapi lebih baik kau panggil Hilda, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Naruto berkata, sebelum pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Haruna disana sendiri.

Haruna mengedipkan kedua matanya, baru mengingat sesuatu.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Ryder?

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Master? Membiarkannya menetap sementara disini?"

Hilda berkata, tepat ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Haruna.

"Maa, jangan terlalu khawatir, Hilda. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang memerlukan bantuan seperti itu." Naruto menjawab.

Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Dia mencoba membunuhmu, Master."

"Karena dia diperintahkan oleh seseorang."

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau dia mencoba membunuhmu."

Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Dia hanyalah orang yang belum menemukan jalannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menemukan jalannya, ia hanya menjalani jalan yang diberikan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin membantunya menemukan jalan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tujuan untuk dia hidup."

Hilda menghela nafasnya. "Akan lebih mudah jika kau menghidupkannya dengan Evil Pieces. Dengan itu, dia mempunyai tujuan, setidaknya."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. "Jika begitu, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan orang yang melatihnya untuk menjadi asasin. Membentuk jalan untuk dilewati olehnya. Dia harus membuat jalannya sendiri."

Berada di ruangan utama, Naruto menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa, sementara Hilda pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan suatu minuman untuk Masternya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku masih tidak mempercayai wanita itu. Meracuniku seperti itu…."

Naruto hanya sweatdrop. "Aku mempunyai perasaan kalau alasan kau tidak menyukai Haruna bukanlah karena dia mencoba membunuhku."

"Oh? Haruna? Memanggilnya dia dengan nama depannya, sekarang?" Ucap Hilda selagi menaruh segelas jus jeruk di depan Naruto dan kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu juga ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau tahu." Balas Naruto.

"Itu karena aku tidak mempunyai nama keluarga."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. "Ngomong-ngomong," Ucap Naruto, mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang sudah Hilda suguhkan dan memninumnya. Menghabiskannya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan Malaikat Jatuh kita?"

"Sepertinya mereka memakan umpannya."

Mendengar itu, Naruto membiarkan seringaian terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

 _-Chapter 2: END-_

* * *

 _Author Note: Oke, biarkan aku mengakui suatu hal yang sangat penting._

 _Aku… sangat payah menulis scene bertarung, seperti yang kalian lihat. Mendeskripsikan pertarungan itu sangat sulit._

 _Oh, dan hal yang lainnya. Siapa sangka ini udah satu tahun lebih?! Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat, guys. Maaf kalian harus menunggu satu tahun untuk chapter ini. Seperti yang aku bilang di cahpter selanjutnya, chapter ini tidak akan keluar dengan waktu cepat. Aku menulis kita aku ada ide. Tentu, aku tahu apa outline story ini, dan arah yang aku inginkan untuk story ini, tetapi memikirkan arahnya dan menulisnya langsung adalah hal yang berbeda. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat._

 _Sejujurnya, aku agak kecewa dengan chapter ini, karena menurutku ini tidak sebanding dengan chapter pertama yang banyak disukai orang. Chapter ini lebih ke pengembangan karakter, memperlihatkan interaksi lebih jauh antara Naruto dan Hilda, dan kedekatan mereka. Begitu juga kedekatan Naruto dengan Iblis lainnya yang berada di sekolah, seperti Akeno. Aku harap aku setidaknya berhasil dalam hal pengembangan karakter ini, melihat dalam hal scene bertarung, aku gagal._

 _Kenapa scene bertarungnya sangat… sangat biasa aja, kalian tanya? Pertama. Seperti yang kalian tahu, energi sihir Naruto sangat dikit sampai-sampai ia sama seperti manusia biasa saja, jadi, tidak ada spell/jutsu destruktif yang bisa ia pakai. Kedua. Kanata Haruna adalah seorang asasin. Dia membunuh seseorang dengan cepat, simpel, dan efisien._

 _Dan ya, Kanata Haruna ini adalah OC. Maafkan aku. Agak susah menulis fic seperti ini tanpa OC. Tetapi tenang saja, Haruna adalah satu-satunya OC penting yang ada di story ini. OC lainnya, jika ada, hanya untuk sebuah Arc original yang aku buat untuk Naruto, melihat Naruto tidak akan selamanya mengikuti jalan cerita peerage Rias yang berada di canon. Bukan berarti cerita ini tidak mengikuti canon sepenuhnya. Tetapi melihat Naruto bukanlah anggota peerage Rias, tidak akan masuk akal jika Naruto ikut campur dalam Arc untuk Rias, seperti Riser Arc. Untuk Kokabiel Arc, dan perkumpulan para pemimpin, tentu Naruto akan ada, karena itu akan terkait dengan dirinya. Tetapi Arc yang hanya untuk Rias, Naruto tidak akan ikut campur._

 _Oke, baiklah, saatnya aku menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutku kalian akan punya setelah melihat cerita ini._

 _Hiraishin? – Oke, pertanyaan ini pasti akan kalian tanyakan ketika melihata scene bertarung itu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan terlalu banyak jadi aku hanya bisa bilang: Hiraishin masih belum sempurna. Karena itu Naruto jarang memakinya._

 _Hilda Overpowered? – Ketika melihat Hilda dengan mudah melawan 30 orang dan menang, mungkin terlihat Overpowered. Tetapi 30 orang itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Dan Hilda adalah seorang Iblis._

 _Karyoku? Ryder? – Mereka hanyalah organisasi biasa. Tidak akan mempunyai peran penting. Walaupun begitu, aku mempunyai rencana untuk mereka._

 _Harem? – Aku hanya go with the flow dengan cerita ini. Tidak ada confirmed pairing untuk cerita ini. Tentu, mungkin ada beberapa adegan romance Naruto/Hilda, dan Naruto dengan beberapa karakter lain, tapi untuk saat ini, tidak ada konfirmasi._

 _Kekuatan Naruto? – Oke, aku akui, pasti kalian bingung dengan ini. Di satu scene, Naruto terlihat kuat banget. Di scene lainnya, Naruto terlihat lemah. Sebenernya seberapa kuat Naruto? Aku hanya bisa bilang: sabar aja. Aku sengaja membuat kekuatan Naruto sedikit misterius. Aku ingin me-revealnya sedikit demi sedikit._

 _Diadora? – Aku masih bingung dengan karakter Diadora di DxD. Sepertinya dia bukan adik dari Ajuka, seperti apa yang aku (dan kebanyakan orang) kira. Walaupun begitu, disini dia tetap akan menjadi adik dari Naruto dan Ajuka disini. Aku mempunyai rencana untuk dia._

 _Oke, itu adalah seluruh pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Jika kalian punya pertanyaan, tanya di review. Dan jika kalian reviewnya pake akun, aku mungkin bisa menjawabnya dengan PM. Kalau tidak, mungkin kalian bisa tahu di chapter depan._

 _Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu: mulainya canon DxD._

 _Baiklah, Jaa ne~_


End file.
